Unravel
by ChiioSaurus
Summary: Megaton is overrun by monsters with its last two chevaliers slaughtered. The Chevalerie are forced to assign their weakest unit, Shimoda Rin, to keep the city safe. Struggling to discern friend and foe alike, all she wants is a quiet life. But the true enemy lies dormant in winter, about to reawaken.
1. Prologue

**a/n:** Hello, everyone. Long time no talk. I'm so sorry about that.

Also I'm sorry, I haven't replied to all the lovely comments you wrote me over the months when I didn't come online. I deeply appreciate every single one and read all of them; I really hope I can reply to them in future, but clarify, I did read them all. ;w; Thank you so, so much.

The main reason I wasn't on FF for so long is mostly my private life. I don't always have it all going for me, and I admit I've been mostly into western media lately. But this place will always have a special place in my heart, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Without the bad parts, it's not a real relationship.

I'm giving you all a peek on my latest project. A serious one. I've been working on this since March. It was so hard to keep it a secret after all this time! But surprise~! This upcoming fantasy series is called, "Unravel". May or may not be infrequently updated due to slow thought processes and development. But no worries, I'll keep in touch. Should I get a tumblr? I have no idea how to use one, though. XD

But I owe my thanks to Oranssi-Rin. Without her, this story wouldn't be here today. Because of her encouragement and patient support, there's a new journey for everyone to look forward to!

So, pairing wars. They've always been a problem. All of you don't need to be told to "not bash" because you know already not to. I'm not going to slap your wrists or anything because I'm not your mother, but you gotta know that behavior hurts people, and it's not okay. Trust me, I learned the hard way. Some people are like sandstones: they're brittle underneath a rigid structure. Haha~ but maybe you're not one of those people, and you're actually pretty cool. And that's good. I also understand that sometimes the words that you say in real life sound completely different on the net, and when that happens, it's easy for people to take them the wrong way.

We've all been there as fangirls. It's just a phase. We're all young once, and we all get immature at some point. But we all gotta exercise some tolerance because tearing each other apart like this sets us up for a destructive community. No one wants that. When you get the opportunity, let's… all… just… try to get along…? I'd be sad if any of you made the same stupid mistakes I did as a bad fan. It's all just fanon, after all. We can all laugh about this later on in life.

Words are wind. I will write this story using nothing but diligence and fair play. To you all as my witnesses, I swear upon my honor.

I always hoped I could come back and be reunited with my old friends on here from way back when I first starting writing, and it seemed like they would come back until I realized that there were some things you just couldn't control. Like… the more you try to fix a tangled yarn ball, the worse the mess becomes. I just couldn't stand how much things changed, and how it seemed like I could never change or move on.

But writing stories is a part of me. I love this site more than I hate the differences and the divide that can rip this community apart. I mean it.

Auntie Cliche… alphaprincess0803… Miko-sensei… and onigirimi. I miss you guys a lot. I'll keep our memories together alive in my heart. Thank you for being in my life and teaching me everything.

Anyway, I'll stop here since I don't want to keep spamming. Please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** ...okay. I'll do this kind of thing just one more time to humor you all. But. Do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned the Vocaloids? Nah, baby. I'd be eating, drinking, and partying my life to an early death. Just kidding. Or am i/shot

 **Full summary:** Monsters live among us, but they know how to hide: they blend in and then rip you open when night falls.

It's known monsters are cut from the same cloth, and the Chevalerie Order represent the scissors which cut them down. A war fought in secret away from prying eyes.

Megaton is overpopulated by monsters with its last two chevaliers brutally slaughtered. Due to a shortage of units, Rin is temporarily posted in Megaton to keep the city safe. Little does she know that the true monsters aren't always the ones that reveal themselves at night. Will the threads of her own life unravel?

* * *

 _Megaton, Chesteros_

02:11AM

 **Red Metro**

Megaton, a city to behold. What was once a garden flourishing with vivacious blossoms is now a dry wasteland full of bad seeds.

But the monsters lurking beneath the streets at night are the ones you need to fear. Megaton is their home: the city is overpopulated with monsters. They come in all colors, shapes, sizes. Some of them might be walking among you. It might be the person sitting next to you in class, or it might even be the sweet old lady who lives next door.

So who are these monsters?

According to the system, they don't exist.

They live in secret, hiding among the normal people. The Mundies. They pretend to live normal lives when in reality, they live to hunt humans.

But you'll never know, not until it's too late.

That's why you should never be out late at night. That's why you should always lock your doors before you sleep. As the old saying goes, "Beware of the Hush Wolf lest he marks you as his hunt". Even in dreams, he'll find you.

Woe to the unfortunate fool who doesn't heed these warnings.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Far below normal ground level, a young woman cried out from below the tunnels of the Red Metro. With one free hand, she clutched her bleeding arm. She desperately used the wall for support. Then three ghouls loomed over her trembling form as she stumbled down the stairs in her blue heels, their shadows stretching across the walls.

A deep growl rumbled right in her ear as the haggard creature made a grab for her, causing her to scream as she wrenched out of their reach. Her shopping bags clattered to the floor as she ran across the walkway, her tears streaming down her face.

She stole a glance behind her shoulder, frightened to see that the ghouls were chasing after her. Her hair whipped in her face and she let out another cry, inciting their wrath. With an angry shriek, one of them caught up to her and struck her with incredible force.

"AAGH!" She was flung against the wall before sliding to the floor, gasping in pain. Their shadows loomed over her, causing her eyes to widen.

"No… no..." She crawled as far away from them as she could, only to be backed into a corner. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

 _SHLINK!_

Suddenly, someone stabbed them from behind.

 _"Guhhh…"_ The light disappeared from their eyes as they suddenly slumped forward, dead as soon as they hit the floor.

Two boys, still dressed in their school uniforms, stood tall and proud. Despite their seemingly normal appearance, they carried rapiers at their belts. One of them rushed to her aid, helping her up and looking over her wounds. The other one fought off the last ghoul with a loud cry.

"It's alright now, miss. You're safe now." She met the eyes of a light-haired boy. His smile looked as bright as the sun. His eyes were gentle, but his form was well-built and sturdy. At the sound of a body hitting the floor, she craned her head just in time to see the other boy ripping his sword out of the ghoul's skull. Not bothering to wipe the blood from his face, he spat to the side and turned to look at her. Unlike his companion, he appeared much younger with dark hair and a skinnier frame.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The young woman sobbed, catching the older boy by surprise as she flung herself into his arms and cried into his chest. "I-I-I was so frightened! One m-moment I was out with my friends, before I knew it we were surrounded by those… things! Those horrible things who ate... my friends!"

The younger dark-haired boy snorted, "What kind of reason could you possibly have for being out this late? It's obvious how dangerous it is at night!"

The older boy sent his companion a disapproving look, "Kuro…"

"Don't look at me like that, Shiro." Kuro snapped, "This empty-headed girl needs to learn to use her head. If no one tells her how ignorance combined recklessness gets people killed, then who knows what she might do next."

"I-I won't do it again!" At this harsh statement, the girl shook with tears as she stood to her feet, refusing Shiro's outstretched hand, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Kuro glared at her, "You ought to be! It's because of your carelessness that nearly got all of you killed! Do you wanna know what would've happened to you if we weren't around?!"

 _"E-Eeep!"_ The girl hide behind Shiro, burying her face in his jacket. She was shaking like a leaf. Her red eyes glistened with tears, like dewdrops gathering at a ruby's edges.

"Hey, face the truth of your actions properly!" The younger boy scowled, moving to get to her, "Don't hide behind him!"

Shiro stepped between them, looking down at Kuro. "Stop it already. She just lost her friends. Not to mention she's already seen a lot today. Let's just get her home." When the younger boy looked like he wanted to say something, the older boy scolded his companion once more. "You really need to learn to treat girls gently. It's no wonder everyone thinks you're so prickly. Just leave this to me." causing the latter to scoff and turn away in disgust.

"Whatever."

With a helpless shake of his head, the senior turned around and offered the girl a gentle smile. "Sorry about my friend, miss. He may seem unpleasant, but he's actually a really nice guy. He just doesn't know how to be nice to girls."

"Only to stupid girls." Kuro muttered under his breath, earning an annoyed look from his senior.

"No… h-he's right." she sniffled, "If it weren't for me, my friends would still be…" As she broke off at the end, Shiro moved to comfort her.

"Hey, it's alright now. We'll need to clear some things up about what happened tonight, but let's get you home first. And we'll get that arm looked at." He tried to move away, but she suddenly clung to his arm. "Ah ha… um, miss-"

"Please, Shiro-kun. Call me Tei."

A blush rose to his face at the familiarity, nonetheless, he continued to smile, trying to detach himself from her vice grip without hurting her feelings, "Tei-chan... I'm afraid I need my arm back, please."

"You're strong. You won't leave me alone, will you?" Looking up to his eyes, she blinked up at him. Shiro felt a lump rising in his throat. Up close, this girl was actually quite cute. She obviously took great care in maintaining her appearance, but not to the point of vanity. She was exotic to the eye, with her long white hair and glistening red eyes. But with the way she was holding his arm captive against her soft… ahem, assets, he had to guess that she was likely popular with boys. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of disappointment. He wouldn't mind asking her out: she was definitely cute. However, it was impossible. She was probably seeing someone already.

That, and… he and Kuro were sworn to service. They were part of the Chevalerie. The Chevalerie itself was a sworn brotherhood dedicating their lives to hunting down monsters in secret. A life not many people choose or are even aware of.

Monsters came from the Harrowing, a realm beyond the Veil. The Veil: an ancient barrier invisible to the naked eye. It was the only thing that separated this world from the Harrowing. It's been protecting this world for thousands of years. The individual members of the Chevalerie reject worldly ambition and titles, practice celibacy, assume neutrality in politics, and never desert their assignments - on the pain of death. That's been the tradition for many centuries, and you practically have to give your life up for the greater good.

Monsters from the Harrowing can still enter through tears in the Veil. That's how they end up in this world and leak into cities, feeding on human flesh. The ghoul threat from earlier was just one of many.

As chevaliers, it was their job to keep the streets clean of monster activity. With the threat of monsters falling out of the sky at any time, anywhere, it practically consumed their lives.

In spite of all that, joining the Chevalerie was still considered an honor because anyone could rise through the ranks regardless of criminal past or financial situation.

Only a handful of people in this world knew about these things.

"By the look of things, it looks like these ghouls just recently landed here. That means more monsters are coming in through more tears." Shiro informed Kuro, who nodded. Even though they were talking about this stuff in front of a Mundy, they would erase her memories of this conversation as soon as they got her home. "Who knows what else is lurking out there. We'll need to hurry up."

"Ufu…"

With a friendly smile, Shiro turned down to look at the girl, "Ah, sorry, miss. I didn't mean to-"

 _SHLICK._

His smile froze in place as something plunged into his skin and wormed its way deep into his abdominal wall, scrambling his insides. A searing agony ripped through his muscles, but his throat clogged up from the tension knotting in his torso. He couldn't say a sword, not even to warn Kuro.

"SHIRO!" The boy stood in horror as he watched the girl twist her hand through his stomach, causing the boy to vomit everywhere. The smell of blood polluted the air, causing bile to rise in Kuro's throat.

"But… your wounds…" Was all Shiro managed to choke out. "How…"

"Self-inflicted, my hero. A little mangling doesn't bother me so long as I get what I want." Her demeanor changed from a helpless girl to a cruelly seductive ghoul in a matter of seconds. Her eyelashes fluttered as she drew back a bloodstained hand to her mouth. Her tongue flitted across her red-painted nails. A look of pure rapture enveloped her face. "Mmm… _delicious_ …"

"Gungh… aagh..." Shiro tried to speak, but the blood bubbling in his mouth prevented him from doing so. He tried to reach for his sword but to no avail. She grabbed his wrist before his fingers could even brush the hilt. His eyes bulged as the girl drifted closer to whisper in his ear. He suddenly started thrashing in agony as she delved her hand further up his body.

"They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Using a sweet voice, she breathed out against his neck. She was smiling as she tore out his bleeding heart. The older boy gagged, clutching at her arms as he stared at her in horror and betrayal. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he died, With a giggle, she watched him collapse on the ground. She stared in fascination at the blood pooling at her feet. Then she ravaged into the fresh meat in her hands, feasting like a wild animal.

Kuro couldn't move, unable to do anything in his shock. All he could do was watch as she consumed his friend's heart right before his very eyes.

When she finally finished with a loud slurp, another giggle rumbled in her throat.

"I tend to follow through on that saying… quite literally." Her smile widened, the blood dripping from her chin. "I mean, do you know what I had to do to get those guys to play along with me?" Licking up the blood dripping down her hand, she glanced over at the dead ghouls laying on the tracks. "Well. I suppose it was worth it in the end."

Turning to other the chevalier, she giggled. Her eyes were a blazing red. Her skin shifted into a sickly, ill pallor, and blue veins branched out across her face and arms, making her appear as ghoulish as the others. Her red fingernails grew in length, transforming into sharp blades.

The younger boy stared at his dead companion in shock, then he shakily met her gaze with his own. His face was wrought with terror.

White hair… red eyes… a female ghoul…

This girl was…

"Venus... flytrap." He uttered, his throat going dry. He took a step back

Hearing her alias spoken so freely, her shoulders trembled as she giggled.

"You've should've realized it sooner, handsome. But then, you humans are so easy to fool. So cute, so gullible… so dead." Tei hid her smile behind the back of her hand, swaying as she approached the other boy. "Kuro-kun, was it? There's something I like even more than acting. Know what it is?"

His sword trembled in his grip as he swallowed, taking another step back.

"It's the big reveal! The moment a man's lovestruck face contorts into dawning horror when they realize they're my next meal! The first taste after their terror is the best!" Saliva pooled in her mouth as she revelled in the sight of her next meal. "Aha! That expression… it's fantastic!" She staggered towards him, her eyes flashing with mad glee. "Won't you allow me to thrill myself even more?!"

Laughter shook the subway as she charged at him.

"YOU TWISTED BITCH!" Putting aside his fear at the last minute, the younger boy met her halfway with his sword. They clashed. Sparks ignited from the heat of their intense battle. She swung at him. He sliced off several strands of moonlight hair as he dodged.

"Predictable." Her shrieks of laughter died down as she let out a sigh. All of a sudden, her voice sounded deadpan. "I won't play with you anymore."

The moment he swung at her with all he had, she evaded his blow. Moving like water, she slipped out of his line of sight.

Kuro broke into a sweat, gritting his teeth as he stood there in the cold. He searched the shadows, his sword shaking in his hands. He swore he heard a giggle here and there. Adrenaline pumped through his bloodstream. He never kept his back unguarded. There was a cacophony of her laughter, Shiro's screams, and the rumbling of a distant train: all of it was ringing inside his head.

It stopped to a grinding halt the moment he turned around and met her bloodstained, innocent smile.

 _"Now you're mine."_

She wrenched her claws deep into his stomach, lifting him off the floor. He let out a loud scream as the blood gushed from his arteries, staining his uniform and all. With a crazed laugh, she threw him aside and watched him tumble to the ground with another pained grunt. His sword clattered to the floor, vanishing into dust as the life was slowly drained from its owner.

Her blue heels clacked against the floor as she walked until she was standing right in front of him.

"So, who are you chevaliers?" Tei asked, feigning an innocent demeanor once again. The contrast with the blood staining her cardigan and her face was a twisted contrast to her doe-eyed expression. The younger boy was in too much agony to reply. He kept pressure on his bleeding stomach, but it wasn't helping much. "Hm? Don't you know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting for an answer?"

"Fuck… you..." His breathing was starting to slow. The light started to fade from his eyes. "Monsters like you… will get what's coming to them..."

"Perhaps I'm just as rude though! I'm asking a question I already know the answer to!" Ignoring his statement, she threw her head back and laughed before plunging her teeth into his neck and cutting off his strangled cries.

It sounded like something fleshy was being ripped apart, followed by a loud slurping noise.

"Mm… aah…" Satisfied, she finished him up quickly and got to her feet. She looked around at the scene before her, at all the men who foolishly sought after her. And to think, all she had to do was bat her eyes and say please.

Any girl, perhaps, might feel flattered upon being gazed in such an admiring way - like she was the most beautiful thing a man's ever seen, like all men who would hang the moon and stars - all for her.

Tei, for her part, has always been bored.

She's pretty, and she knows it: she'd have to be blind not to. She's also talented at playing the role of a delicate, demure young lady who's never harmed a fly in her life and she needs a big, strong man by her side to keep her safe.

Straight men are such easy prey, she thought to herself with a sneer. All they want, really, is a pretty girl with a nice body to call their own, one who's dainty enough to stroke their ego by making them feel like big, strong protectors. Plain and simple animal instinct, shared by monsters and humans alike. Desire has always been such an interesting thing.

But it always rankles, having to act so helpless and defenseless and weak around her future meals. Having to act like prey. She's a ghoul, a superior existence. She prides herself on her strength and her independence. To think these silly, stupid men always fail to see past her facade, see her for the monster she truly is, it was almost insulting to her pride as a huntress.

She was an apex predator, but she was also a great actress. The betrayed looks on their faces the moment she seals their fate makes everything worth it. She always did have a bit of a dramatic streak, after all.

She especially likes her meals when they have an aftertaste of vengeance.

"When will you chevaliers learn?" She mused, looking over the dead bodies. She was impressed at her handiwork. This time, she left quite a mess. Looking down at the disemboweled boys, she smiled, "You're no one. You're nothing. And according to the system, you don't even exist."

With a sigh, she fished out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood from her mouth. Then she retrieved her fallen bags and headed for the exit.

"What a waste of time." With a flip of her hand, she sent her long white hair fluttering behind her like a shimmering white curtain. Feeling particularly gluttonous, she decided to head for the nearest bar. There were always more men to flock wherever they could find possible dates. With a giggle, she flitted into the light like a moth.

"The night is still young. Perhaps I'll find someone else to have fun with."

Megaton is home to humans and monsters alike.

But especially for the monsters.

* * *

 _Raven Rock, Chesteros_

?

 **Chevalerie Operations Centre**

Far in the west, a hidden base stood hiding in the mountains of Raven Rock. It's where the commander resides and where the new recruits train.

The old and bearded commander looked out from the ceiling window as the moonlight filled the room. He and his men were gathered at a large table where another meeting was currently in session.

"The cold winds are rising…" He gruffed as he met the eyes of his fellow men. "The message couldn't have come soon enough. It's been three days since the chevaliers at Ironwrath have fallen."

"I'm afraid we have some bad news, sir." One of his men spoke up, his face as grave as the rest of them. "Megaton has also lost their chevaliers. They've been butchered… presumably a ghoul's work."

"If they were men, then it could be none other than Venus Flytrap. She's always been a problem in Megaton." One man said.

"Ha! One of many, I presume. Megaton is a foul-smelling flower that attracts the flies. And yet the Chevalerie keep sending their own."

Directing his gaze to the man who said that, the commander appeared more terse and cold than ever, "Is that what we are, Lord Tonio? An army of flies ready to be squashed by the likes of those monsters?"

Holding up his hands in surrender, Tonio chuckled, "My apologies, Commander. I meant no disrespect."

"You may be our visitor, but I've told you before that we've no interest in the game of politics where you're from. We will not send anymore of our own to accompany you when you leave." He then paused, collecting his hands in a serious manner. "Also. I may have known your father, bless his soul. But you ought to learn a lord's courtesy should you wish to make prospective allies."

Tonio laughed, "You're right, but my words have truth, Commander. You don't have enough soldiers to even be considered an army. Aside from Lola, none of you are particularly funny."

"Boy! You will address her as Major Lola! She wouldn't be so familiar with the likes of you!" One man shouted to him from his chair, his face tense with anger. The Commander rose his hand to stop him from talking any further, effectively diffusing the situation.

"I hope we've provided enough stories for you when you return to Rorrim Capitol." The aged man rumbled in a deep voice, his eyes narrowing, "It's something to think about while you enjoy your parties and money. Half the recruits you've seen training will die when they've set out on their own. MIght be a nighthowler that gets them… might be a ghoul… might be a wolfskin… might even go mad themselves after the first corruption."

Tonio's smile gradually fell from his lips.

"They die in pain. They do it… all so the Mundies can live their normal lives. All so little nobles like you can enjoy their summer afternoons in peace and comfort." The Commander informed, "The Chevalerie is the only thing standing between the Harrowing and what lies beyond. And it's become an army of scattered alliances, withered old veterans, and dying brethren. There are less than a thousand of us now."

Any jokes Tonio thought of at this point had completely dissipated in his head. Even he had to take the matter seriously at this point.

"We can't properly patrol the wilderness that lies deep within the Harrowing. We can't man castles in Rorrim Capitol like you ask. We've barely enough resources to keep our chevaliers armed and fed."

One of the members of the operation branch spoke up, "Lord Tonio. Your sister sits by king's side. Please tell her we need help."

Tonio looked straight at him, "My sister is a concubine, not a consort. The King won't listen to her."

The Commander settled back in his chair with a long sigh, "When winter comes, God help us all if the Hush Wolf reawakens. The Old Seeress has whispered another prophecy. In this century, he is sure to return. With the veil thinning at its weakest, there will be many tears for him to enter this world and reclaim it as his own."

"We still need to send someone to Megaton. Because the two chevaliers have died on their watch, we'll need someone who can keep the city together."

"But who could we possibly send? We can't spare any of our units from other cities: they're packed tight with work! The younger ones had to quit school in order to prevent the monster activity from escalating any further! Those last two boys were the only ones available for the job!" The other members continued shouting. One of them slammed his fist against the table and caused several papers to scatter. "We'd need someone who can pull off miracles!"

"Is that right?" The doors suddenly opened, and a pair slender legs leading up to an attractive dark-haired woman immediately caught their attention. Fully dressed in uniform, she made her way down the aisle and cleared her throat. "Gentleman, please. You flatter me. But there is someone you can send."

Otanashi Lola, the operations director with the rank of major. Her duties were extended but not limited to handling bureaucratic aspects of Chevalerie operations and working at the command center alongside the captains for every team posted in Chesteros. The new information gathered on all the currently known monsters would be immediately brought to her attention.

"Fashionably late as always, Major Lola." The commander noted in a surly tone, "Putting your tardiness aside for now… who, pray tell, might that be? We're already short on men as it is."

Lola smiled, "My youngest niece. I'm sure you're familiar with her. Granted, she's young and inexperienced, and this will be her first serious posting. But I assure you… given the time and patience, she'll flourish like a golden harvest ripe for the reaping."

The room fell silent.

There was hesitance in the commander's expression. "I presume you're talking about Shimoda Rin?" At the aforementioned name, the rest of the council broke into disgruntled murmurs.

Lola continued to smile, maintaining a confident air, "That's the one."

"PREPOSTEROUS!" The other members went in an uproar. Any lesser woman would've flinched at the outburst, but not Lola. It took her years to finally get used to the yelling and backlash from superiors whenever she spoke her mind. She wouldn't allow them to intimidate her now. "Perhaps if it were her sister, we'd consider the offer, but never that girl!"

"Never is… an awfully long time, sir. She's been on standby for years now." Lola calmly reminded them, raising a brow at her superior. "I understand you find my request unconventional, but I wouldn't ask you to consider this if were a waste your time. And all of you should know by now that I'm not someone who wastes time." She said, turning to face the commander. "Given the circumstances, surely you can give her a chance. I think it's about time we put her to work."

Tonio looked around, blinking at the new conflict of interest that unfolded before him. He smiled to himself and nestled back in his chair to enjoy the debate. Well, this should be interesting.

The Commander shook his head, "Shimoda-chan is still quite young, Major Lola. Usually our age requirements cut off around sixteen. Fifteen at the youngest. She's a rare exception for two reasons." he informed, "One, because you personally asked us to enlist her many years ago after her village burnt down. Two, she's the daughter of Dans Solem, your brother." he paused before adding, "But you agreed to wait until she became of age before she could be put on active duty. It's been many years since we talked about this, but I trust you still remember the terms we agreed to? "

"Yes, of course, Commander." Lola answered with unwavering conviction, "But right now, we are severely undermanned!"

"You know danger when you see it. After all, you and your brother have fought at our side for years." One of the men acknowledged her logic as well as her place, "Feared and known to all… you, Lux Lunae, and your brother… Dans Solem."

Lola lowered her gaze momentarily, her face adopting a more serious countenance.

"Shimoda Leon. He was the best we ever had. Lord Commander of the Chevalerie. And later on, the Hand of the King. We'll always remember him as a true hero who singlehandedly laid siege on the Grey Watch at the cost of his life. Without him, the ghouls would be all over Chesteros by now. His sacrifice taught us all what it meant to be a true chevalier. We all strive to follow his path." Another of the old veterans reminisced. The rest of the men had their heads bowed out of respect for her late brother.

"Indeed." Clasping his gloved hands together, the Commander hunched over the table to look at her straight in the eye. "You and Dans Solem are true chevaliers. I respect your word, Lola. But the weight of an entire city is not something that should rest upon a child's shoulders. Megaton is no place for your niece."

Lola's eyes narrowed. "So instead of my niece… you'd rather put your faith in an old woman's babbles about an entity who hasn't appeared for thousands of years?" She challenged. If it were anyone else who'd spoken these words, they'd surely find themselves punished for such insolence. But she had been Lux Lunae, the fearsome chevalier who led the charge alongside her brother in the Second Plight.

"Our forefathers have felt from the beginning that Hush Wolf was a great danger than all the others combined." The Commander replied, his eyes hard as stone. He did not raise his voice, but it still trembled with power. Even Lola realized she had touched a nerve. She should not have dismissed the notion so easily. "I apologize, Major. But your niece does not reach our expectations. We cannot deem her able to face the ever-looming threats… at least, not until she comes of age." With a wave of his hand, his underling presented her personal file before him. He flipped through it, reading aloud, "Let's see. A history of ill health, confinement in the sanatorium, and… multiple truancies at her boarding school before she was pulled out after a certain violent incident." Lola winced at the countings, closing her eyes in exasperation. He paused before narrowing his eyes, "And that's not the worst part."

Lola opened her mouth to protest, "I beg to differ. Rin has potential. She's-"

"E-ranked. The lowest of the food chain. For five years." One of the council members spoke up, his words cold as ice.

"No thanks to the failures of marital problems! The girl is a bad omen, just like her mother!" An older man with a ill temper bellowed, muttering the words, "Bloody Mary..."

Miriam. Lola bit her lower lip, her brow furrowing at the mention of her sister-in-law.

"Her father was a hero to us all, but the woman he chose…" His face darkened with hateful ire. "She was a monster. You were there with him the day he rode through her village, fell for her the moment he saw her."

"I remember their union. They wedded at first light." Lola quietly agreed, closing her eyes as she thought back to that day.

"Everyone thought she was just a commoner. A beautiful, charming girl. They discovered too late that she was as mad as a hagraven." One of the men commented.

Suddenly, an unnatural chill began to settle as though death's draft swept in. Lola suddenly found herself feeling extremely cold. For a moment, it felt as though a ghost had swept right through their very souls. A silence befell the entire room.

Finally, the Commander broke the tension, "...With a more pressing matter to attend to, I trust we can all agree that Shimoda Rin is not to be sent?" Murmurs of agreement resonated, and no one bothered to hide their relief at the dismissal of Lola's suggestion.

Well, everyone except Lola.

"You speak of a child, sir!" She walked up right to the table, putting her hands down on the surface. "Rin is only fourteen, and she is certainly nothing like Miriam. She wouldn't harm an innocent."

The Commander didn't break his gaze from hers, "How long has it been since you've last seen your niece, Major Lola?"

"...Five years." she reluctantly admitted.

"She's a different girl then."

The others agreed. "Meanwhile, her older sister, Lily has flourished from E-rank to A-rank in less than two years. She's been all over the eastern border! She trained under her father, Dans Solem himself."

"She's also a crass partygoer who gets drunk on top of castles and throws chickens at her enemies when she's wasted. Last time we had to cover the expenses at Rivet City because she blew up half the citadel during a ghoul invasion! She didn't even try to keep the damages at the minimum."

At that, Lola wanted to snort. Not because it sounded like lies, but because it wasn't actually too far from the truth.

"They may be the daughters of your brother, but it's no secret that they are both severely undisciplined. No amount of training can make them understand what duty is." An old veteran spoke up, the lines of his crow's feet crinkling around his eyes. "Lily is destructive and out of control, but Rin is the weakest, most deficient chevalier in our Order. She's yet to even awaken her weapon, all because she hasn't even killed a collected a single soul." An old veteran spoke up, the lines of his crow's feet crinkling around his eyes. "Megaton is a warzone. The city overpopulated with tears and monsters alike. The moment you send either of them in, they'll be eaten alive."

"They will be out there anywhere else if you don't give them this chance to truly make use of themselves." Lola barked before turning to her superior, her eyes unwavering. "Commander, please. If Megaton falls, it will be on our hands. Lily is thousands of miles away." She began to reason, "We can just send Rin! She'll be much easier to manage!" Seeing the impatience finally reach his eyes, she quickly added, "I'll keep her under watch! I'll make sure she doesn't fail!"

If the Commander wanted to dismiss the idea in the first place, he would've ordered her to keep her mouth shut about the matter and never discuss it again. Instead he gave her this chance to convince him.

The fact that she was still standing here not being chewed out right now… that had to mean he was at least considering the proposal… right?

Lola felt beads of sweat collect at the base of her neck. She stood tall and firm. She tried not to show anyone how nervous she really felt on the inside. But honest to God, she felt like she was about to pass out.

"...This is no small request you ask of me." The commander finally answered, surprising the rest of the room, "Do you want to get her killed? Give me one good reason why I ought to consider sending her to the city overpopulated with monsters and heathens alike. If we're lucky, she might even come back in one piece."

Lola let out a breathe she didn't even realize she'd been holding. Feeling her head clear, she shook herself out of her daze and met his eyes, "Because I'm going to make sure she'll be left in one piece. I'll personally oversee her stationing herself. Every step of the way." An impish glint appeared in her eyes. "Besides, you know very well that Leon and I grew up in Megaton. It's practically home. Shimodas are hard to kill. It's in our blood."

At that, the Commander finally chuckled and nodded his consent. "...Very well. I suppose the city would be doomed one way or another whether or not we send her. She will be under your watch. Under no circumstances is she allowed to go anywhere outside city limits without our knowledge."

The room remained silent with discontent, but the satisfaction was clear on Lola's face. She couldn't help feeling a little smug as she looked over every one of her displeased superiors.

"Thank you, sir. We won't betray the trust you've put in us." Lola saluted. "I'll keep you updated with weekly reports." Then her eyes hardened. "We won't forget those poor boys and the service they did. They deserved a better death. They will be avenged."

The Commander nodded his approval, "Send word to Hightower. See to it your niece arrives in Megaton no less than a week. I trust you will accomodate to her as needed. She will be put on immediate duty. I pray she lasts more than a week until we can find someone more suitable for a grisly lifestyle." Looking around the room, he clapped his hands once, "You're all dismissed."

* * *

 **a/n:** It got a little boring at the end, probably, but don't worry! It's just the beginning. This is certainly a different take on how I view our favorite characters. They're all going to be rather different... than how I usually portray them. ;D I know how much you guys love Len. Don't worry. He's a special case. I'm enjoying myself immensely right now. It's been so long since I've had this much fun writing. Rin will be appearing in the next chapter as well as a few of our other favorite characters. But... I'm going to sleep now. It's 3AM already, and I've been working on this all day. Good morning. Excuse me while I pass out.


	2. Friend

**a/n:** hey, look who's back. Me. This story is really fun to work on. Developing it has been a major treat. I finally got some time to show you more! If you have any questions, let me know. I can't promise to answer them right away or if they contain spoilers. I'm sure you guys wouldn't ask those kinds of questions, though.

ahhh. I wanted to update **pv** again, but the _lengst_ was getting to me. I don't. I don't like feeling things. Not to mention it's not even halfway done. sob.

sooo, I might focus on unravel for now. I've been wanting to write about Rin for a while.

I'm flitting in between ff and nursing school. I consider this a lucky opportunity to watch you dive into this story. Get the main introductions out of the way. This chapter is a little slow, but expect more characters to show up in the next chapter! The main cast will be established very soon. It's a nice break from all the clinical requirements my instructors are putting me through. Hopefully, this sneaky escapade won't get me into too much trouble! Keep it a secret, okay?

 **Oranssi-Rin** is the angel who made this story happen. Check out her art on twitter! She's amazing. Cheers to a lifelong camaraderie, my dearest friend.

* * *

 _Unravel_

.

.

.

Chapter One

 **Friend**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

01:22 PM

 ** _Megaton - City Outskirts_**

.

.

.

Colorful.

It was becoming a work of art.

Spools of thread… winding… entwining…creating something beautiful. Would it become a dress? A scarf? Or maybe a blouse?

But then it changed.

The piece of work became frayed before it could truly be born, ultimately ripping at the seams.

A loud noise roused me awake from that strange dream. Sitting up, I looked around as I slowly stirred to full consciousness. For a moment, I was confused. This wasn't the musty bedroom my relatives so kindly presented me when I was arranged to live with them. Everything was moving around me, and there were windows everywhere. I could actually see the sunlight from inside.

It took me a moment to remember where I was and why.

Ah, yes. That's right.

This is a bus taking me to Megaton. Two days ago, I received a letter from the Chevalerie Operations Centre. I haven't heard from them for many years, so imagine my surprise when they ordered me to come live with my aunt Lola. I would receive my first posting, along with the list of assignments once I met her. Arrangements had already made for my transfer, and they expected me to arrive within the week. A roll of bills and a bus ticket were also enclosed in the envelope to ensure my safe trip. My caretakers, distant relatives in fact, were all too happy when they heard the news. In contrary to their usual treatment towards me, they acted warm and loving as though they never breathed an ill word about my existence after all these years. On the night before my departure, they baked me a feast. Pot roast, peach cobbler pie, strained beans: everything a typical good family would give their children before sending them off to a weekend trip.

Up until that night, they acted like I polluted their home and kept their children far away from me. They even went out their way to ignore me as though I never existed. During the years I stayed with them, my relatives never showed me anything like affection. In retrospect, I was an unwanted burden, an omen; I suppose they hardly had any reason to welcome me before after I was expelled from boarding school. But even so, it was a form of cruelty that still affected me. I was used to it, but it didn't lessen the hurt.

That night, they called me by my name for the first time in years instead of using _that girl_ or _monster_. They actually touched me, and they spoke gently, asking me if I would be alright moving to new place on my own. They took it upon themselves to pack everything for me, insisting I had a big day tomorrow and I would need all the rest.

"I suppose I'll never see them again…" Recalling my dream, I gazed out the window with bleary eyes. The sunlight moved behind the clouds as the weather took on more a grim outlook.

But I'll always remember their eyes.

It was obvious at a glance that they wanted me gone. Their feigned kindness, their falsified acts of goodwill - it was their way of saying good riddance. They never wanted to see me again.

I knew it, they knew it, and everyone else knew it.

But I never said a word.

Deep down, I felt alienated and maybe a little indignant. How could they act like they treated me with casual disdain after all those years? Yet I didn't have it in me to destroy the fragile picture of happiness they fabricated, even if it was a lie. My life in their house never felt particularly painful, only empty. Despite everything, they still fed me and put a roof under my head. Having grown used to mistreatment, I decided not to take it too personally. They never had the intention to watch me grow under good conditions, but they were far from the worse.

Fishing a comb from my bag, I ran the teeth through my shoulder-length hair and refastened the bow behind my hair. I took care in avoiding the sectioned braids without messing up my appearance.

I really liked the feeling of my hair being brushed. It felt nice and soothing. My mother used to do it for me when I was a child, and I never let anyone touch my hair save for several exceptions. I hadn't been particularly been trying to grow it out, but once I understood that haircuts cost money, I'd simply allowed things to take their own course. Not to imply that my relatives were keeping me in rags: they were far too vain for that. I always had the minimum necessary to maintain my appearance, but I opted for the clothes I designed myself to wear around the house.

You could say I'm a modern representative of the gothic subculture, but with more of a Lolita twist. Though I do have a soft spot for chokers and riveted spikes when the mood strikes me. Reapplying my poisonberry lipstick, I smoothed out the layer before making a popping noise with my lips.

I brushed my hair to a shine before putting the comb away. I examined the outfit I picked this morning, wondering if Auntie Lola would recognize me after all these years. Today I was wearing a shoulderless dress from my usual gothic Lolita wardrobe, with a lot of frothy cake-like layers of black and white lace as a skirt, and a silver crucifix resting over the black bodice with the detached mesh sleeves meeting at my fingers in triangle-like formations. Kneesocks attached to garters ensnared my legs, my favorite ones with the ribbons weaving through lace embroidering. I took the liberty of wearing platform boots that zipped up at the sides, carried a jingling purse at my side, and fixed my eyeliner by looking at my reflection from the window.

I wonder what kind of style of clothes she wears now…

Oh, but speaking of which...

Staring down at my sewing kit, I ran my eyes over the spools aligned together in neat pattern. I've yet to use them. They were brand new. There were different shades of many colors… pink, red, blue… green… yellow… purple. I like to think these spools must be like humans, consistently weaving together and forming bonds. That must be love. That love creates a beautiful fabric. On the other hand, it's possible to be ripped apart at the seams before anything can even begin. You become undone. That is a broken bond torn apart by intolerance, hatred, and violence. Passion can be poisoned. Hatred can stem from love. Fear can be rooted from confidence. Before you know it, the bonds you created with people leave you nothing but a broken heart and a pile of shredded fabric.

That is humanity. We create, but then we unravel. Over and over. And over.

The closer you get to someone, the more likely you are to come undone.

Humans are born utterly impotent. We aren't omnipotent; if anything, we're largely powerless. And so, we must be resourceful. No matter how much we learn or how long we live, our weaknesses will remain jarring as our strengths. Our resourcefulness, then, is a tool to work around our weaknesses.

I wonder if that was the significance behind my dream… but then again, I tend to look into things more than necessary. It's a trait of mine, being detail-oriented to a fault. I would spend hours memorizing a pattern or observing the way a person presented themselves. When that happens, many tend to believe I'm dimwitted. At first I resented the way they reacted, but I digress: if I were them, I would probably think the same of a person standing in place and gaping at an object for hours. It's only fair, right?

Being human is a troublesome thing.

A sharp noise startled me out of my thoughts. I would've slammed headfirst into the seat in front of me if not for my seatbelt. The bus jumped, nearly hurling me out of my seat. I braced myself against the inertia that pulled me forward until everything grinded to a sudden halt. My things clattered to the floor, much to my dismay.

Since we stopped, I unbuckled my seatbelt and knelt to the floor to collect the runaway spools. Reaching under my seat, I felt something cold and wet. I couldn't help but shiver as I realized it was soda. Someone had dropped their drink. Retreating away, I looked over my fingers which were now sticky and saturated.

"Disgusting!" I exclaimed to myself. "I'm amazed at the absence of consideration Mundies have nowadays. What a complete lack of decency." With a mirthless titter, I retrieved a handkerchief from my bag and wiped it away. "Doesn't anyone clean up after themselves here?" I looked to Ossa, who now occupied my window seat. I felt my face soften the instant we locked gazes, "I'm sorry, Ossa. It was poor decision-making on my part to settle for the least expensive transportation."

Ossa, my dearest and most treasured friend, was in fact the bunny plush sitting lopsidedly in front of me. He has been my companion for years. I never had to fear of telling him my most darkest secrets. His obsidian fur kept his stuffing intact, and the bloodwine rose poking out of the pocket of his striped vest suited his formal appearance. His droopy ears hung over his button eyes. But the most endearing trait of all happened to be his monocle. He looked so intelligent and refined, just like the boy I love…

Picturing his smiling face, I felt my heart contract wildly in my chest as a sharp exhale escaped me.

Oh no. Thinking about him would only make me lovelorn and desolate. Think of blissful things… yes...

"I overspent on those heaven cakes again…" I closed my eyes at the wonderful memory of eating those delicate pastries, feeling my mouth water. "Ahh, I want to eat them again. But wait, no. I'm already running out of money… but still…" Clearing my head, I forced myself to think at the important task at hand.

Standing up with a huff, I gathered Ossa in my arms and headed straight for the doors. Grabbing the lace of my stockings, I slid them up higher up my legs. Burying my lips into Ossa's soft head, I kept my gaze fixed on the aisle. There were a few passengers onboard besides myself, consisting of an elderly couple and travelling salesmen working for different companies. They were completely immersed in their own world, either by arguing on their phones or revisiting happy memories from their youth.

The doors opened as I stepped out onto the dusty road, looking around. The driver came out from behind the bus, muttering and grumbling as he rubbed his soot-covered hands on a towel. When he caught sight of me, his expression lightened considerably.

"How are you feeling, miss? You okay?"

"I feel fine." Shuffling away from him, I took a look around. "Why are we stopping?"

"Oh… well, we're having trouble with the engine. It's completely cooked," he gestured to the steam emanating from the open hood of the bus, "From the looks of it, the bearings that allow the crankshaft to turn freely have worn out. I can call maintenance to fix it, but I'm afraid our arrival is going to be delayed." Taking off his hat, he bowed his head in shame, "I'll apologize to everyone for this minor inconvenience."

Hugging Ossa to my chest, I buried my mouth into his fur to hide my frown. "How long will it take for it to get fixed?"

"Between calling and waiting for one of those guys to get out here… probably around at three hours at best."

Three hours? I felt a stab of irritation hearing this news. Looking towards the horizon, I could see it was going to rain. I'm not usually one who notices the weather, but I couldn't help but notice how dreary the weather grew all of a sudden. It looked like a storm was coming. My eyes landed on a nearby signpost that listed Megaton within four miles. So close, yet so far away. What a timely intervention to be delayed just shy of my destination.

Could it be an ominous warning?

As I mulled over such thoughts, the driver diverted my attention with the intent to lure me inside the bus, "Why don't you go on inside? It's warmer in there than it is out here."

As tempting the offer was, I couldn't help but sense an ominous, foreboding aura that stretched across the expanse of the road. It was powerful enough to inspire a momentary surge of concern. It was as though I was sensing a presence. But suddenly, it didn't feel safe for me to stay. As illogical as it was, I just couldn't help feeling like I shouldn't endanger these Mundies by staying with them. I never felt like a curse more than I did right there.

After thinking things over, I shook my head, "No, absolutely not."

"Say what?"

"Gather my luggage, please," I handed him the rest of my fare, not bothering to elaborate. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way." Despite his initial protests, I managed to convince him by staring him down until he caved. Pausing under the weathered eaves, I waited until he retrieved my luggage. I didn't bother to offer a farewell and took off alone. Using one arm to hold Ossa and the other to pull my luggage along, I started up the hill.

There are times when you have to be alone.

Like a storybook hero, there are times when you may be required to leave the life you knew behind for a greater purpose. The stakes can be high, to your heart, soul, and reputation.

Memories are like a mirror. They reflect the true likeness of your soul. The path you will take isn't always clear. Sometimes, it's just as obscure as the fog settling all around me. Right now, I feel as though I'm moving forward from my past, but I can't help but look back.

Whether or not what you gain will ultimately outweigh what you gave - it's impossible to know until later in life. All you can do is live in the moment. The only comfort that can truly put your mind at ease is if you remind yourself that there are some things are worth sacrificing for: your purpose.

But sometimes, Mundies will never know what you do for them - they're not meant to know the truth. They won't even know you exist. Not all wars take place out it the open. Some Mundies might disagree on keeping the truth from the general public, but how would those ordinary people react if they found out there were tears in the sky leading to an interminable realm infested with monsters? Certainly there would be a wide-scale uproar. The Empire already has their hands full with the debt they're trying to settle in the capitol, not to mention the debates on who should be the next figurehead of the Rorrim Empire. It's not as though they could do much to quell Mundies' fears in the first place. Clearly the current king has no idea what he's doing.

But enough about politics.

Going by the centres' standards, I'm the last person they want working in Megaton. I've never even heard of that place before.

In my life as a chevalier, I've never experienced the grandeur or glory I often hear from the stories seasoned veterans like to tell. The things you do to keep loved ones safe, the endless acts of heroism you commit yourself to, the risks you take… it's alien to me. I never even expected to be sent out here like this.

"Ahh… I'm getting tired." It's only been an hour since I started, but I knew I'd have to stop. I never was athletic to begin with, and my current physique would put any girl to shame. By the time I reached the top of another hill, I was already huffing and puffing. I slowed to a stop and placed Ossa on top of my luggage. I took another look around. The strange feeling I felt earlier had disappeared, but I didn't feel comfortable letting my guard down. Kneeling in front of Ossa, I knelt close enough to whisper in his ear, "I thought I felt something earlier, but no one has tried to attack us." As though to confirm my suspicions, my eyes shifted across the nearby pumpkin field surrounded by a white picket fence, "I don't think we're alone."

As soon as I said those words, something shifted in the atmosphere. The feeling I spoke of earlier returned once more. Then I realized.

Someone was watching us.

I stood erect as I quickly gathered Ossa in my arms to protect him. I looked around and about, trying to pinpoint the location of our stalker. My body tensed as I slowly unzipped the back of my friend and delved through his stuffing to draw my weapon until-

I heard a series of deep chortling, followed by the rustling of leaves.

Spinning around, I turned to witness a very strange sight indeed.

Jack-o'-lanterns.

They were alive. Their orange skin glowed like lanterns. As if it were Halloween, they paraded from the pumpkin field as the lights inside them slowly flickered to life. They were floating aimlessly around the farm, apparently. They didn't even seem to notice me despite my close proximity. Or if they did, they didn't appear to care. Apart from floating around and being creepy, they weren't doing anything harmful. It was as though I walked in on a strange ritual these pumpkins performed in private. The farm appeared abandoned, and the barn looked weathered for years. There was no sign of life to be seen until now.

I was enthralled. Their deep laughter and their strange dance enchanted me, and I couldn't help but stand there in awe. They simply floated around without a care in the world, paying no mind to the dreary weather around them. The abandoned farm became their own playground, and only I was fortunate enough to discover them in all their haunting splendor. This spooky communion made my heart race.

And then, out of nowhere, someone jumped out to greet me.

The thing, well, it was a boy, to be precise- he sprang out of the field with a carved pumpkin on his head. He took it off and breathed life into it before sending it off to join the rest. As he came towards me, I got a better look at him. Given by the lesions and stitches on his skin, it was clear to see he was actually a scarecrow hanging from his pole. Like the jack-o'-lanterns, he was alive. The way he pounced out reminded me of a viper hiding in the grass. Perhaps that's what he really was.

For a moment, I envisioned him as such and found myself suppressing a smile. Hee hee… what an entertaining thought.

What first caught my attention was the color of his hair. Teal, to be precise. His eyes were a matching set of a similar shade as well. Of all the colors in the world, it happened to be the color I deemed most unnatural in my book. And I know if there's a color exceeds pink on my list then there's obviously going to be a problem. My smile faded into a frown. As much as I'd like to give him the benefit of doubt, I just didn't trust sentient beings jarred with unnatural pigmentation. It's happened before during my childhood and the outcome was awkward.

The second thing I noticed about him was his clothes. They were brown, rough-hewn and full of discolored patches. It looked like a novice attempted to sew a project together for the first time. I almost felt sorry for him. Was he so poor that he had to resort to having a child dress him, or did he just not care?

Well, in any case.

This feeling I felt earlier… was it because of him? I couldn't sense monsters like my fellow higher-ranking units could, but I felt as though I were being watched. Indeed the source of my unease was emanating directly from him, but even I was still struggling to believe it. He looked human, but it was clear he wasn't.

"It's you!" I blinked. The thing greeted me as though there was nothing unusual about a scarecrow coming to life and garnering attention from a stranger, and in broad daylight, no less.

Was this a friendly monster in the middle of nowhere?

What a strange place...

"What's this?" I murmured to Ossa as the thing approached, tilting my head in a faux-naive manner, "I thought there might have been a terrorist attack in the making… but it looks as though it's just a monster gawking around like an idiot." I might have been a bit on edge since I just managed to move past the appalling discovery of indecency of a certain soda incident. Either way, I moved on to divert the threat away from the bus full of civilians for safety's sake, only to encounter an individual appearing more troublesome than your usual garden-variety terrorist. I even had a passing thought that I might be confronted by a strange monster, but this far exceeded my expectations.

For a moment, I tried to picture myself as an ordinary teenage girl narrating from a trashy romance novel. My next words would've been along the lines of falling in love with this monster at first sight or something equally asinine. The very thought amused me. He certainly was handsome in a macabre way, depending on the way you look at it - but that was aside the point.

A shadow fell over me as the scarecrow looked down on me from his perch. He was right above me. The stitches on his face threatened to come apart as he grinned down at me.

"Howdy! It's me, Mikuo. Mikuo the friendly scarecrow!" He called to me in an amiable manner. With a scintillating smile, he extended a hand towards me. "It's strange we've met up in a place like this." Bits of straw poked out from his ripped sleeves. It fell out of his hair and into his eyes. I stared distrustfully at his hand as though it were a snake head, choosing not to reciprocate his salutations. Not seeming to mind, he retracted his hand and laughed. With a thoughtful hum, he circled me as though I were an interesting sight to see. He examined me from head to toe. "Looks like you're heading towards the city. You're new to Megaton, aren't you? Me and my friends were just talking about you," he gestured to the drifting jack-o'-lanterns, whose yellow eyes flashed in my direction. Their carved mouths formed into grins, which was charming albeit in a creepy way. I loved it. The scarecrow cleared his throat again, "Goodness, you must be lost. Someone ought to show you around here…" He suddenly stopped, leaning down towards me from his perch. "Well, I'd be more than happy to-!"

He talks too much.

"Time to go, Ossa. It's getting cold. Let's have some brioche when we set up our tea party." I walked right past him without so much as batting an eye. Hugging Ossa close to my chest, I continued to murmur against his fur, "We're running late enough as it is."

"...Ah." The scarecrow seemed stunned as he froze there in place, the smile he wore still stuck on his face. Something in the air shifted, but I didn't care. Any more distractions I would never make it to the city.

That's right. There was no way a friendly monster could exist out here. Seeing as we're the ones here, it wouldn't be hard to kill and eat me without anyone stumbling on my corpse. It would be too easy for him to do just that. And frankly, I wasn't about to let myself die in such a stupid way.

Just as I was leaving the premises, the scarecrow actually had the audacity to chase after me. He didn't sound too happy.

"Now, wait just a moment! There's no reason to take off and leave without so much as a hello!" He hopped after me from his perch, reminding me of a clown on a pogostick.

"Hello," Not turning around, I let out a disinterested mutter, "And now that I've said it, you may leave us alone now."

"Us?" He repeated, pausing momentarily before making an 'aaah' sound. "Oh, I see the lady is being accompanied by a gentleman indeed. Truly worthy to be her escort, I must say." Moving in front of me, he purposely prevented me from going further. He bent low, looking down at me with a smile, "But I promise to leave you alone once if you just hear me out. I recommend you do just that, okay?"

I stared at him, then I lowered my gaze. Whatever he just said went right through my ear and out the other. I felt a headache coming on, and if I didn't get something to eat within the next few minutes, my mood would certainly landslide. Whatever he had to say could wait until the next decade. I didn't care. My stomach was growling.

I moved to the left, trying to move around him. He blocked me. I tried maneuvering past him by going to the right, but he still wouldn't let me through. It went on like this for the next ten minutes. No matter what I tried, I couldn't even manage to get a foot past him. He was too fast. Another five minutes passed, and still nothing. Finally, my slow-burning candle of patience finally melted at the wick.

My stomach grumbled again.

"..."

"..."

Looks that can kill, and those who would cringe and run away in terror. If this were during the golden era of the Kingdom of Rorrim, you might suppose someone challenged me to a duel where only one of us would walk out alive; but this is the twenty-first century and that right there is a poorly-dressed scarecrow intent on ruining my day.

All the warm and fuzzy feelings I had about eating my next slice of cake shriveled up and died. I gave him the most searing judgmental glare I'd ever made in my life. I felt tired, hungry - it's been way past three hours since my departure and I haven't even had my morning sugar yet. When my blood sugar gets this low, I can be really mean. This was not the time for me to be humoring agents of evil bent on annoying the hell out of ordinary people.

Well - okay, maybe your typical Mundy wouldn't describe someone like me as "ordinary", but I still had the right to enjoy my mornings.

"Mikuo, was it?" I finally spoke, making him blink at hearing my voice for the first time, "Is it customary for you to delay girls from eating with your incessant chatter?" He opened his mouth to reply, but I didn't give him a chance to answer. "Then allow me to clear the air. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be your friend, and I'm really not in the mood to play games with anyone other than Ossa. I'm late, my Auntie is waiting for me, and my relatives forced me to skip breakfast so I wouldn't miss the bus. So, as you can see, I'm in a hurry right now," I told him in a low whisper, feeling my head throb. My mood spiraling down a deep void. The crankiness was kicking in full-effect. "Unless you know anything about the nearest crepe place __which I doubt you do__ , I recommend you stay out of my way and _stop following me_."

At that moment, I never felt the urge to shove someone off a pole until now. It was hard to think right now. My mind was swarming with thoughts colliding altogether.

The glare I gave him must've had a more profound effect than expected because he actually had to take a step back. I would've been amazed to discover I was truly capable of projecting such an openly hostile aura if not for the fact I just wanted to be somewhere warm and stuffing my face.

"...Aha," His face broke into a cheery grin, "You're right. I haven't realized how rude of a host I've been until now. I'm afraid have to excuse my poor manners. It's been so long since I've talked to a human." As though he were gathering his bearings, he tipped his hat in a solicitous manner. "Please pardon me."

I blinked, not expecting that. I was so wrapped up in my surprise I couldn't help but replay the situation. Then I narrowed my eyes, looking at Ossa to see what he was thinking. I held him up to my ear in case he wanted to say something.

But nothing. As always.

I dropped him to my waist with a sigh.

Perhaps it was just me, but there was something rather insincere about his apology. It's not as though he didn't look remorseful. He did, but there was something off about it. I couldn't explain how, but I'm surprised I haven't stormed away at this point. Why was I still talking to him?

Deciding to let things go, I made sure to smooth out every ruffled feather I felt at this point. It doesn't happen very often if not at all, but I tend to get caught up in my irritation when it hits me faster than expected. I lost a little control...hoisted over my own petard. How embarrassing.

"... Okay," I equivocated with a brittle smile, feeling cold as ice, "I acted very rude, too, monster. I'm not feeling like myself at the moment."

There was no need to openly antagonize him further. At this point, I knew I would have to be civil if I wanted him to leave me alone. I wasn't interested in fighting him. Being who I was, there was no merit to it. My irritation simmered down to a low murmur, but it didn't change the fact my mouth was watering for anything sweet - a crepe, even. I had to stop myself from thinking about food so I wouldn't go insane.

"That's right… you're not feeling well, are you? I think I know why." There was a faint glimmer in his eyes. He was smiling as though he knew a secret. "I have to blame my thoughtlessness for being such a bad friend. You see, I was just so excited to see you again. I've been by myself for a very long time. I was waiting to hear from you, but you never called," he paused, appearing happier than before, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad we were finally able to meet again."

I looked at him, confused. Unless my memory deceived me, this was our first time meeting. The October wind rustled through the trees, picking up the caramel-colored leaves.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't understand. Have we met before?"

"But of course we have!" His stitched mouth pulled into a wide smile. He rose a brow at me, looking just as bemused, "You're so forgetful. Don't you remember the gift I gave you on the happiest day of your life? You were practically blushing with pride. I suppose that's what wearing white on a day like that does do women. They completely transform into the most blissful creatures imaginable." he chuckled, crossing his arms over his pole as he dangled, "I'll never understand human women."

I continued staring at him, completely confused at this point. Just what was he talking about?

"So, do you still have it? The mirror, I mean." he leaned towards me in an expectant manner, his smile broadening, "Come now, I know you can be absent-minded, but I'm confident even you wouldn't misplace something as special is that. You are the one who asked for it, after all." He cocked his head at me innocently, "You're not saying anything. Why are you so quiet?" Then he blinked in realization before laughing, "Oh. You must be mad about what happened to your village. Well, I did warn you about what might happen if you didn't use it properly."

This. What is…

"Mirror...? Village?" I repeated, staring at him.

Suddenly, the memories of fire and blood came rushing back to me in a cacophony of screams. I felt the blood drain from my face as I shakily inhaled. An image of mother sitting at her vanity for hours ranting at her own reflection, her eyes wide and her hands trembling violently. I still remember the times I would hide to watch her. Sometimes, she talked to her own reflection as if it were alive. I would find her screaming and arguing with it, all but falling to her knees in frantic prayer.

 _"Burn them all, burn them all, burn them alive with their sins!"_

No…

The fire… spreading… our village.

Mother, what have you done?

A cold sweat broke out at the back of my neck, clinging to my skin. Fear flooded through my veins as I remembered things I wanted to forget. I was clinging to Ossa tighter than before, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

"I like your clothes, by the way." My eyes snapped up to the scarecrow, "Isn't it a drastic change to how you used to dress? Humans and their ever-changing whims. It amuses me. I am a bit disappointed, though. I always thought white was your color..." He remarked with a thoughtful hum, "But the blood is harder to wash off, so I think I understand. Change can be necessary." He continued to smile indulgently, endearingly as though tolerating a friend's antics, "I realize we're probably not on the best terms right now, but giving me the cold shoulder is childish even for you, don't you think?"

My breath hitched in my throat as a wave of realization hit me. I thought it was strange the way he came out to meet me. It was as though he were greeting a long-lost friend. But now, everything fell into place. None of this was right.

I took a slow step back.

"Hmm?" His smile cracked. This time, he looked actually looked a little more than hurt, "What's wrong?"

"You're a monster…" I said, stepping away. "You haven't even tried to kill me. Monsters aren't like this." I shook my head, trying to understand, "Why are you..."

"Why am I being nice to you?" As though reading my mind, he shook his head in understanding, drawing closer to me even as I moved away, "Why are you acting like we're meeting for the first time? You really are acting strange. It's because we're _friends_ , Miriam." he enunciated the word with an ever-widening smile, "F-r-i-e-n-d-s~! Til death do us part! Ahaha, oh wait… sorry, wrong phrase."

I froze, feeling my eyes widen. I felt my mouth run dry. I stared up at him, feeling the blood drain from my face. My composure completely fell away to a mind-numbing shock.

Did he just… say...

A chill settled in.

Somehow, I managed to summon my voice, "How do you know my mother?"

It was his turn to be bewildered. His hand shot out of nowhere and latched onto my arm, nearly causing my bones to jump out of my skin. He jerked me forward with a yank, pulling me up slightly so he could get a good look at me. His cool, scarred fingers were wrapped around my wrist with crushing force. I winced but didn't cry out. I was still too shocked to pull away.

"You…" He locked eyes with me, his gaze searching, before faltering. "Oh... it seems I made a mistake. You're not Miriam." All friendliness in his tone disappeared. His face twisted into a sneer. "I thought it was odd when you were acting so cold to me, but now I realize it's because you're not her..." He let go of me, staggering away, "How strange. I could've sworn you were… haha. _Hahahaha._ That's funny. You look so much like her, but you're clearly not her. Why haven't I noticed it sooner? It should've been obvious from the very beginning."

I felt my veins run cold.

"You know, fräulein…" He leaped down from his pole, landing terra firma to the earth before standing upright. A shadow fell over his face. "I'm not really fond of tricks like that."

I hadn't noticed the jack-o-lanterns surrounding me in a circle until now. They no longer appeared friendly. In fact, they were downright ominous. Their laughter died down to a hush.

I breathed in slight intake of air, feeling claustrophobic as they started closing in around me…

 _Go away._

They came closer.

I gritted my teeth. _Please. Just go away._

 _Closer…_

Unknown to them, I reached into my bag and felt around for my knitting needles. Once I felt the sharp prick of the cool metal, I closed my fingers around them and took a deep breath, readying myself to lash out if worst came to worst.

A laugh broke the silence.

"But i must admit it was a treat to finally have company. Crows and squash plants can only carry on a conversation for so long," As quickly as his clouded expression appeared, it disappeared. "I did so want to meet Miriam again, but I'll overlook this disappointment." He was smiling again. "Come now, that's no way to treat our guest." With a clap of his hands, his pumpkin minions stopped and scattered in all directions, leaving me with him.

A forced calm washed over me when I finally regained my composure. I released the needles from my iron grasp and pulled my hand out of my bag.

"To answer your question from earlier, I met your mother a long time ago. Considering the last time we met, she looked a little older than you." He paused, turning around to cup a swelling apple from a nearby tree, "... How is mommy dearest doing, anyway?"

Dread overwhelmed my senses, leaving me unable to answer. I didn't realize my hands were shaking until I looked down. My knees grew clammy all of a sudden.

At my perturbing silence, he chuckled. "Oh, I see. Not very well then. I can't say I'm surprised."

But why?

Before I could ask questions, he cut to the chase.

"I realize… humans are made of water. Poke a hole in them and it gushes out like a waterfall, and then they die." Mikuo picked the apple he was touching, rolling it around in his palm. His eyes were downcast. "Isn't that so interesting?"

"I'm surprised a monster would find something like that so intriguing." I answered. Hugging Ossa close to my chest, I looked at my feet.

"Hmm. Though, it's even more intriguing that someone like you would be headed towards Megaton. It's not a very popular place for touring." Using a silver knife, the scarecrow began peeling thin layers off the red apple. "You see, fräulein…" he paused before continuing, "Megaton is like an orchard, with fruits ripe for the picking… except they're the worst kind. Some of the Mundies aren't like you. Some are rotten to the core." As though to emphasize his words, he cut the apple in half to reveal the worms festering off its rotten flesh. "And you know what they say. A single bad apple spoils the bunch."

Undeterred, I looked up at him again. For all I knew, he could be exaggerating. He seemed like a trickster. But something told me he wasn't lying outright. Was this is way of warning me? Has he even been to Megaton? The notion seemed ridiculous, seeing as he lived all the way out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Not for your kind. You thrive on devouring bad apples." I told him, eying him with distrust, "Pitting us humans against monsters… watching us fall like mosquitos… you consider it a sport, do you not?"

With a hum, he wagged a finger in my direction, "We all must find our amusements." Drawing away, he stopped in his peeling to tilt his hat downwards so I wouldn't see his eyes. "Take my friend, IO… he's an interesting fellow. He finds his amusements in planning out schemes, and I find my amusements by thwarting them." Then he resumed. "But what may be amusing for me might prove to be extremely dangerous for a child like you."

"I'm not a child."

"And I'm not a scarecrow, but we've hardly any reason to take each other seriously now, do we?" The peelings fell to the ground as he continued, watching my reaction, "Well. Whatever your business may be in Megaton, I certainly hope it's worth the trouble you're bound to come across. You will meet plenty of folks. Mundies and monsters alike… perhaps a playmate, even. It's up to you to decide whether they're going to be your friend or enemy. So, choose carefully…"

He allowed the rotten apple to fall to the ground. I watched the maggots crawl all over the flesh before worming inside.

"You're disgusting." I told him, watching as he bent low to play with the maggots. He even called them cute. Ugh.

"What a strange turn of events… it seems you're not the besotted, blue-eyed little mortal I expected to run into… hm?" He approached before stopping all of a sudden. His eyes widened, and he inclined his head towards the left as though he heard someone calling. Then he smiled and shook his head, turning back towards me, "...Interesting. Perhaps you might be the one… or maybe not. We'll see..." He chuckled, tipping his hat before pointing in the direction towards the grim horizon, daring me to continue on. "You'll reach the city limits in a mile. Keep going if you have the courage. You might become a legend, or not. I don't care either way. One thing is certain, however." He turned on me with a dark look. There was murder in his smile. "You will meet your end in that city. This is your only chance to walk away. If you continue on, who knows what might happen." Looking me over, he sidled to the side before bowing, gesturing me to continue my walk. "Well? I won't keep you."

I took a minute of silence to reflect on his words. Was there a meaning to all this? Why go through all the trouble to tell me this when he simply could've had me eliminated? But perhaps that wasn't what he wanted. If he wanted to have me killed, I wouldn't even be here questioning all this. He was letting me leave.

Finally.

So, without so much as looking at him, I grabbed my luggage and continued on my way. I never once looked his way.

This monster certainly know how to get under people's skin. Rather than killing humans, he seemed to derive much more pleasure from toying with them and using mind games. Psychological warfare, I'd say.

"Beware, fräulein," He called after me one more time, "I hope you're still alive by the time we meet again."

As if I hadn't heard him, I continued on my way. I didn't stop to turn around or acknowledge him even as the farmhouse disappeared from view.

Finally, I began to laugh to myself, hugging Ossa closer to my ample chest. I replayed his parting words over and over again in my head. His mocking voice echoed inside the recesses of my mind like a broken record, haunting me.

This warning of his- well, it sounded more like a threat, really…

It was no more than a bad joke.

Yes. Many have been trying to have me killed since the day I was born. I wouldn't be surprised if the order saw my arrival as an opportunity to eliminate me for good. In fact… they must be hoping to hear of my end brought about in an untimely demise. Any time now.

It's no secret I'm such a hindrance to their rapport: me, the weakest link. This mission was no more than a farce.

I've been sentenced here to die.

As chevaliers, we are truly no different than the monsters we eliminate. We kill them and then we feed their souls to our enchanted weapons so they might consume their power to bolster our own. There was no moral compass to this method. That is how it's always been.

It is this sense of ruthless piety that strikes fear into the cold, black hearts of even the most debaucherous monsters. When they draw attention from the Chevalerie Order, they send units to cities under their protection. There is no reasoning with monsters. And if the chevaliers are prepared and hard-driven by battle scars, even a monster's magic can be deemed useless. Driven by a Lord-Commander's strict disciplining and ruled by the iron fist of the Rorrim Empire, the Chevalerie Order is one of the most feared and respected forces in Chesteros.

The rule of the ranking is simple.

The more monster souls you collect, the more powerful your weapon becomes. The more powerful your weapon becomes, the higher your ranking will be.

But I am the only one who can't harvest a single monster soul. That is why I'm known to the rest of the order as the only E-ranked chevalier who can't level up. It's been that way for five years.

Before I knew it, I reached the top of another hill. But this time, I made a surprising discovery. I found myself looking down on the city itself from where I stood.

"Megaton." I breathed out, my feet shifting in the rustling grass. A city. Right before my very eyes. I could scarcely believe I was actually standing before one.

It was the very definition of a capital wasteland. It was grisly, grey, and barmy with pollution. The clouds overhead plagued it like desert mirage. I could see the bridge - the neon signs flashing. I could see the traffic below. The distinct, sharp odor from the river reached my nostrils. From what I heard from the report the Operations Centre sent me, this city was by far one of the most dangerous communities recorded in our system.

My eyes wandered across the length of the city, stopping at the heart of it all: a grey tower.

Monsters lived here?

It was… incredible.

Far from a picture of beauty, yes, but… it was alive. Even from a great of a distance, I could still see it.

Perhaps there was some truth in Mikuo's words.

Perhaps I would meet my end in Megaton, just like those boys before me.

But at least I could say I found something worth marveling in this short life of mine. From that moment on, the life I knew disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

It already nighttime by the time I arrived at Auntie Lola's place. I never owned a phone up until today, so I was forced to contact her through a payphone. Luckily, I still had some money from the last time I ate at the coffeehouse in my previous town. She kept scolding me on the other line, however, asking me why I hadn't bothered to mention something like needing a cellphone sooner. If I had spoken up sooner, the Resources Center would've taken the liberty to give me one.

Imagine a country girl like me, walking around with no idea where to go - so lost and out of place. I learned how much I lacked in street smarts, considering the numerous times I kept wandering in and out of alleyways. I couldn't keep track of all the signs and numbers. It was so confusing.

It wasn't until I finally managed to learn how to summon a taxi that I finally arrived at her place. Or so I thought.

"...Are you sure this is right address?"

If not for her own personal inscription on the iron gate surrounding the perimeter, I would've turned around and left at this point. The last time I remembered, Auntie Lola never had this much money, let alone a manor lying around. She owned an entire plot of land! And is that a maid over there I see?

Well. This day has just been full of surprises.

She, by no means, couldn't have possibly inherited by my late grandparents! Did she earn this through her own salary?

A lightbulb went off in my head.

Of course. Last I heard, it wasn't that long ago that she was promoted from Captain to Major of the Operations Centre. Not to mention she was a Second Plight veteran of the first calibre. Of course the Empire would lavish her with the best luxuries they could offer. I haven't spoken to her in years, but that didn't mean I didn't look up the rankings from time to time. It was always good to know who was controlling the chess pieces.

"This is the place. That'll be thirty dollars."

I cringed at the amount.

 _Thirty?_

"Well, we did just drive to the other side of the city, lady. That took around two hours. The Bay is no pushover, either." The grumpy cabbie informed upon seeing the look at my face. "Not to mention all the stops you made at every coffeehouse… and I hate to mention my seats are ruined after you accidentally spilled your latte. Are you going to pay up or what?"

"Amazing. Is that your idea of customer service?" I narrowed my eyes at him but reached into my wallet for the due. I'm never taking a taxi ever again. When he reached for the money, I purposely dropped it near his feet so he had to pick it up himself. "Oops. I'm so sorry. Clumsy me." I hid my smirk behind my hand.

He glared at me, which didn't affect me in the slightest. He drove off once my things were out of the trunk. A cluster of maids appeared to take my luggage, both my trunk and my carry-on. It was gratifying, to say in the least. My arms were already sore from hauling them around for so long. When they tried to take Ossa from me, however, I batted them away with a malevolent glare.

"Keep your hands off Ossa." I warned them, emphasizing my words in such a way that made sure they knew never to touch him again.

The maids opened the doors for me as I stepped inside, taking a look around the entry hall. Everywhere I looked, there were maids either cleaning or waiting on me. It made me feel a little alienated, but I had to appreciate their attention. They were trained and highly disciplined. None of them did so much as look at one another or create idle conversation. Their smiles were genuine, and their touches were professional.

My eyes scanned the area.

Not a single male servant in sight.

"She has the makings of creating a successful lineage…" I commented to myself, drawing my gaze upwards towards the chandelier.

Well, it seems Auntie Lola has remained straitlaced as ever. Gathering from what I knew from the faint memories I had of her, I remembered she was the sort of person who didn't allow a man to obscure her path to success. Having men around the house would be distracting in her line of work. She struck me as the type of person who walked with her head held high. She was a woman who valued her capabilities as well as her independence.

She vaguely reminds me of Lily.

"I've been expecting you, Rin."

I heard the sound of high heels tapping against the wooden flooring, announcing the arrival of my aunt as she sauntered down the stairs in a way that commanded attention. The maids stilled from their activities and bowed. Unsurprising, I suppose. She was the lady of the house, after all.

"I understand why the bus was delayed, but would you care to explain why you didn't arrive sooner?" She ran her french-manicured hand down the banister, inclining her head towards me.

"I decided to walk the rest of the way." I answered, hugging Ossa in my arms. I rocked back and forth on my heels, "I thought I might enjoy the scenery." Then I smiled, "It's good to see you, too, Auntie Lola."

"...Really now." The look she gave me screamed, _are you crazy_. Her irritation at my fickle actions wasn't very well-masked. She was making a pretense that all would go well if she were patient. Well, I thought with a inward giggle, I wonder if she's as patient as she's trying to make herself out to be. I could be a difficult person if I wanted to be.

"What is it, Auntie?" I tilted my head, taking advantage of the situation. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes, you did something wrong, Rin. You should've contacted me about needing a ride. You kept the escort I sent you waiting for hours. I had to apologize on your behalf. That was very irresponsible." She studied me, trying to figure out what I was thinking. My face wore its usual expressionless state, however. It wasn't long until she finally gave up. "You took the harder way, so I'll let this go just this once." She massaged her temples with a sigh, "But I expect you to use your common sense next time."

I nodded in understanding. Satisfied, her stern demeanor fell away as a warm expression engulfed her face.

"It's good to see you after all these years. You've… certainly grown up. What an interesting look for you." She looked my outfit over with a breathless laugh, "Never mind that, though. You must be so exhausted. Here, let me show you where you can sit. We still have some things to discuss." All tension left her body as she gathered me in her arms, leading me into another room. Turning to another maid, she gave her instructions.

"Dina, take her stuff upstairs. When I call for you again, please escort her to her room."

"Yes, milady. Will you be needing anything else from me?"

"No, that will be all."

She led me through the dining room, asking me how my trip went and if I was hungry. Since I ate around The Bay no more than an hour ago, I answered no but asked if I could have an orange parfait.

"Eating sugar so late at night isn't good for you. It makes it harder to sleep." She informed but had one of the maids grant my request anyhow. We went up the grand stairs before she guided me into her personal study.

I took a seat, which happened to be a red velvet chair facing her study. I looked around, examining the room from head to toe. Standing in the corner of the room was a suit of armor, similar to the ones I saw outside in the corridor. There were several swords displayed in cases, and some of them were even hanging on the wall. Scarlet curtains draped over the windows, and there was dark-red furniture scattered around.

I took a bite out of my parfait, humming in delight as the whipped cream melted in my mouth.

"Do you remember the history behind our order, Rin?" I blinked at hearing her voice. Seeing me shake my head, her face brightened into a smile, "Is that so? Well, I'd be more than happy to orientate you. It seems appropriate considering this is your first posting."

"Um…" Feeling a wave of alert coming for a long-winded lecture, I shook my head, "No, Auntie. It's fine. I don't need you to do that for me."

"Oh, but I insist," Undeterred, she wheeled out a chalkboard. She retrieved a pointer for teaching, which she pressed against her palm very much like a strict governess would. "Trust me, my dear niece. You can never refuse an opportunity to be educated while you're still young."

Ugh.

"As you know, the Chevalerie Erie Order is an off-the-book category in in the Rorrim Empire. We are a secret military organization who hunts down monsters and protects society from supernatural abominations." With the chalk in her hand, she began writing important information about our little book club, going so far as to even draw our official signet: a crossed formation between holy and divine weapons, the sword and the staff. She tapped the signet with her pointer. "Tell me, Rin. What does our signet represent?"

I sighed, rolling my head all the way back, "...It represents our strength allied with magical connections. The ring of flames represents our fire-forged bond that will never be snuffed out."

"Yes, but do you know why?"

I shifted my gaze to my feet, shrugging, "Because... as humans, we are unable to use magic in any way. In order to combat monsters, we've established a partnership with other races whose magic is beneficiary to us. Those alliances consist of mainly fairies and trolls. They infuse their magic into their ancient technology, which we harness as weapons. In return, we protect them from malevolent threats."

"Correct. Our sacred alliances has lasted for thousands of years. It would be foolish to severe them, especially now," Lola applauded, "Power exists to serve mankind, never to rule over them." Her expression grew serious all of a sudden. "Thousands of years ago, humans were once able to use magic, but it eventually brought the downfall of many lives, including wiping out the Kingdom of Rorrim. We called that the First Plight." She looked to the side, her voice lowering. "It was the corruption of magic that wiped them all out. Demonic possession, forbidden pacts… all of it culminated into a series of uncontrollable problems which eventually led to ruin. When Hush Wolf invaded our lands, it brought an end to the Neficul dynasty, including the death of their final princess… the first of royalty to ever become a chevalier as well as the last."

I kept nodding. I only pretended to keep listening as I spooned the parfait in my cup, shoveling down another bite. Mm~ I love it these tangerines. I wonder if the maids will give me more if I asked. I could get used to this.

"Our existence has been long forgotten for centuries. Most Mundies don't remember the Chevalerie Order as it once was. In the days when it was first established, the chevaliers were known to comb through the land in search of all dangers to humanity— whether they came in the form of necromancers, monstrous abominations, cultists or heretics. It was a dark and terrifying time for Chesteros in the aftermath of that First Plight. One that only ended when our fifteenth Lord-Commander convinced convinced the lesser races to unite under the banner of their common faith. This divine agreement, the Sword and Staff Alliance, reinvented our Order with the purpose of guardian and warden rather than hunter."

When she turned around, I finally let out a yawn I've been holding in this entire time throughout the duration of her lecture. Not that I didn't respect the passion of this history lesson, but I was starting to get bored. Not to mention tired from sitting up for this long.

"Our order has become something to be feared by monsters for many generations. But remember, Rin. Despite what others might say, we have never stood alone to achieve those victories." Well-spoken from a veteran, I suppose. "Our gods have created the world as we know it, the Lord-Commanders have led us through many wards despite the odds, the trolls and fairies gave us their fire and crafting, and all these things are fire-forged bonds borne from camaraderie. Despite many differences, we have braved through obstacles because of these things." She walked towards the window to speculate the view before turning her head to regard me, "Given the choices you will make in the course of duty, you must remain unswervingly loyal to our Order and maintain an emotional distance from the plight of earthly temptations. Now, what our higher-ups say is obedience is far more important than your moral center. Here's a cheat, never turn a blind eye unquestioningly if it takes away your humanity." Her voice seemed to falter for a moment before she clutched her stomach, "... Some of us learned this the hard way."

I nodded, trying to not let my lack attention give itself away.

After this I get cake, after this I get cake...

"Moving on," she cleared her throat. "There is one matter I was hoping to discuss with you personally, Rin… one that I doubt many chevaliers are even aware of, but could very well become a serious concern." With a clap, she dismissed her servants, who took away the snack tray as well as the drawing board. She approached me, holding my gaze in a way that finally commanded my full attention.

I tilted my head, crossing my legs, "A concern that has escaped the rest of my lovely brethren? Like that has ever shaken the foundations of constant, ever-looming threats." I said in with a faintly amused smile, already closing my mouth around my next spoonful of sugary goodness.

"Well this one might do that quite literally. It involves Hush Wolf."

The spoon I'd been holding clattered to the ground. I almost spilled the rest of my half-a-cup of fruit onto the fine rug. The mention of the legendary Wolfskin God forced me to sober up more. I didn't usually concern myself with the history of long-standing violence our order had with our many enemies, but this was one even I wasn't foolish enough to wave over my head.

"Hush Wolf?" Just saying sent shivers down my spine, and not in a pleasant way, "But… he's been gone for thousands of years. The Last Chevaliers from the Magical Branch, they… lured him into a trap and sealed him away in the Veil itself. That seal cannot be unbroken, not even by the most powerful magical creatures on Earth."

"A Veil that is fraying apart, unfortunately. We're assessing the widespread tears all over the globe, one that's yet to solved." she said, "It's been bad, but never like this. The members of the Operations Branch, including the Lord-Commander, have reason to worry. The Old Seeress has spoken of his return, and she has declared he will return in this century."

I begrudgingly sat up straight in my chair and forced myself to contemplate the situation that Auntie described. Assuming the old men weren't being paranoid and were actually right, which was rarely a safe assumption, the release of an entity like Hush Wolf could spell doom for more than just the chevaliers. As miserable as I was under their thumb, I still remembered the vivid imagery of the vengeful wolf depicted in our own history books. I still remembered the pages describing the ongoing war the chevaliers fought with Hush Wolf. So much bloodshed, an entire kingdom left in ruin for hundreds of years…

Hush Wolf tore apart civilizations to reclaim the lands he declared belonged to the wolf skin. Long before the first humans appeared, it was the wolfskin who watched over the lands. The godlike wolf ruled over his kin like a great protector. During his reign, he observed the first humans from afar, watching them for many years.

When Hush Wolf witnessed them destroying sacred forests and disrupting the natural balance of life, he was immensely dissatisfied. He decided that humanity needed to come to an end before they brought destruction on every other living being besides themselves.

And so began the First Plight.

A war in which hundreds of thousands died.

He killed many in silence.

Rumor has it that the Hush Wolf was a lover of silence, and that he has his special way of hushing his prey before rushing in for the kill. A fitting description considering his rather… disquieting role during the First Plight.

That saying, even I knew it would be much worse if a being like Hush Wolf would be allowed to reign free once more. No monster or human would be spared from his wrath, but us humans would especially suffer. I would rather not endure that, even if it meant being a chevalier for the rest of my life.

"Exactly how bad are the tears?" I asked Lola, now taking this matter more seriously. "How close are we from the tipping point?"

"Not terribly close. The Operations Centre has taken great measures to get things under control, but the chevalier unit is severely undermanned. That is why you are here." She told me, clapping her pointer against the board. "Megaton is the place with the least amount of tears, but it also happens to be one of the cities largely populated with feral monsters." She smoothed out the ridges on her tight pants. "I'm going to foresee your orientation myself until you get the hang of handling rounds on your own. Having you on the front lines wouldn't solve the problem, but it certainly helps even the odds."

"And possibly create many new problems in the process," I retorted with a self-depreciative smile. I am an E-ranking chevalier, after all. This was reaching high above my capability level. They must've been truly desperate if they had to send me, of all people, here.

Lola raised a brow, "Problems worse than Hush Wolf being freed?"

"Point taken," I sighed, playing with Ossa's long ear.

"Good. If we've reached an understanding, then I think we're done here," she paused after a moment before adding, "Actually, one more thing. Starting tomorrow, I'm sending you Megaton Public High School."

"Eh…?" I blinked in surprise. Frowning, I clutched Ossa closer to my chest, "School? But how can you expect me to go to school and safeguard this city at the same time?"

Auntie chuckled, "Plenty of chevaliers balance their active lifestyles with their duties just fine. I understand you have other… engagements requiring your attention," She cast a glance at the stack of occult books amongst the pile of my designs for my next dress. I brought them with me in case I got bored during her lecture. "So, I don't expect you to join club activities if it conflicts with your schedule that greatly, though I would recommend you try joining at least one club in your lifetime. That said, I have no reason to doubt you." Lola answered with a smile. "At the very least, I encourage you to make some friends. You'll certainly need them where you're going."

Staring up at her through my lashes, I softened my voice to sound meek and uneasy, "But I want to do my job properly… otherwise, I won't be able to prove myself."

Meanwhile, my inner self cackled.

Not really. I just want to be able to work on my latest projects without distraction. After all, I promised my most loyal customers to post the designs on my website.

Those plans flew out the window hearing her next retort.

She smoothed out the strands of her angled bun before replying, "School is one of the places most likely for monsters to easily infiltrate. You won't have a problem being on the lookout and educating yourself. It's important to be able to blend into your surroundings while picking apart the ones who stand out. It's an important skill you need to develop."

I can't argue with that.

Feeling displeased, I hugged my knees to my chest and curled up into a ball.

"But I don't want to." I all but whined.

She frowned, "Is there a problem, Rin?"

Puffing my cheeks, I began playing with Ossa's paws. "There's no reason to pretend that my education actually matters. It's not like I'll ever have a future or a career, not with this line of work." With a thin smile, I looked down at my feet, "After all, I won't live long enough to make it to graduation. I'd rather receive my assignment and be done with it."

All gentle disposition fell away from her face, and her expression hardened. "I'm surprised you would rather bow and submit instead of taking this as an opportunity to advance your stationing. Interacting with others is vital to how we learn to communicate. It's critical thinking, Rin. Regardless, I've heard enough." She stood up from her study, the shadows from the blinds falling over her face. "Do you honestly think I can't see what you're trying to do? Frankly, I'm disappointed." She slapped down the stack of assignments, fixing me with a stern glare. "I may be your aunt, but I am also your commanding officer and therefore, your superior. If I order you to do something, you'll do it without complaints." Her violet eyes flashed with unbending authority, "Do I make myself clear?"

Peeking at her through my knees, I met her gaze with a silent stare of my own, openly defying her.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You are a chevalier, not a child. I expect you to act like one."

I still didn't reply.

"Alright," She let out a sigh, "What is it about school you dislike so much? Is it the Mundies? I understand you haven't been in a populated area for some time, but now is the time to change. There will always be different kinds of people out there, Rin. You can't hide from them forever. You must assert yourself to them so that they'll have no reason to believe you're weak."

I dropped my gaze to Ossa, who stared back at me with soulless button eyes.

Auntie was missing the point. She just couldn't understand, like everyone else.

None of them understand what it's like to be me.

I couldn't care less about proving myself to anyone. With my online boutique, I already had my sales to maintain. The commissions were enough to keep me busy during the day. It's nothing like Rosette Radiance, but it's consistent, and this business has been my source of income for years now. I don't need school. I just want to be left alone. I wouldn't bother anyone that way. Did she think I didn't know how things operated? There were plenty of chevaliers far above my grade level who gave up their education to dedicate themselves to their duty. I could just receive my assignments and track down the monsters in the city limits. What use was there to going to school and idly passing time in a classroom?

"I still think it's meaningless. I would be more useful out on the streets instead of trapped in class." I spoke, closing my eyes,

"You don't have to agree with me, Rin. You just have to follow my orders. You are going, and that's final."

It didn't sound any more productive than staying in my room all day working on my projects. Call it retail therapy, but it was all I needed in my life to keep me from flinging myself from the edge of the world.

I expected to be put to work right away, but not like this.

"...Then I really have no say in this?"

"No." At this point she was being blunt.

As much as I hated my life being dictated like this, I had no authority to refuse.

"Ahh…" Reluctantly, I finally looked up at her, "I'll go. Fine. If that's what you really want." I had to force the words out of my mouth.

"Good," Her expression lightened considerably, but she never lost her seriousness for a second. "I have something to give you." She reached into her drawer to pull out an intricate white skull smaller than the size of my palm. She placed it in my open hand. "Here you are then. This is Hollow Yves. Because you're not able to sense the presence at monsters at this time, you're going to use it as an assistive device. Whenever it laughs, it means there is a monster close by. The more it laughs, the closer you are to it."

Hollow Yves. I've heard of it. It was a special device invented by trolls infused with magic in order to whiff out monsters, basically a monster detector. Mainly it was used by the most defective of chevaliers, mainly E-ranking. I haven't seen one of these in so long. I shifted it through my fingers: it was smooth and light to the touch. Right now it was just like any other ordinary skull, but once it started laughing…

Heehee… how creepy. It's so cute. I inwardly cooed as I poked its sunken cheeks. I think I will sew this onto my bow later on. I can't wait to see how it looks.

"Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about, Rin. You have a big day tomorrow, so get some rest." Lola rang the bell on the wall, and immediately, the maid named Dina appeared. "You may show my niece her quarters now."

"Yes, miss Lola. Right away."

Dina stepped to the side, gesturing me to go first. I stood up to leave, but just before I walked out the door, Auntie called out to me.

"And Rin?" I turned to look at her, waiting. She took a sip from the cup of tea one of her maids offered her before putting it back on the tray, "You're only defective if you let yourself believe that."

Shifting Ossa in my arms, I stared at her. Our gazes met, seemingly neutral but the indication spoke volumes. I said nothing, but I felt my expression change.

"Also, you'll find all your school books and supplies sitting on the desk in your room. I provided you with a student handbook from your school. I suggest you read it before you go to sleep."

Grudgingly, I peeked at her from behind the door, "Is that another order?"

Lola smiled indulgently, leaning forward on her desk to rest her chin in her palms, "If I have to make it one, I will."

"I don't like you, Auntie." I declared with a huff, turning my heel and walking away. "You're a bad person."

"Aww, thanks. I try to be."

Later that evening, I changed into my night clothes. I noticed the vanity in the corner from earlier and took the liberty of covering the full-length mirror with a scarf before putting my things away.

Seeing the contents of my room surprised me. Auntie Lola was generous enough to provide me with a circular canopy with black satin coverings and a multitude of pillows. The French windows were tall and grand, overlooking a veranda. I even had my own personal bathroom, and it was the size of my previous bedroom. I especially loved my walk-in closet, though. I could see several shoe racks just begging to be occupied, which greatly pleased me.

How fancy. I could get used to this.

The only thing I didn't like about the room was the mirror. But it wasn't a problem anymore.

On my study desk was the assortment of school supplies she'd been referring to earlier. I snatched the manual off the table and leafed through the contents briefly before abandoning it on the floor.

"What a nice bath…" I let out a satisfied sigh. I came out of the bathroom to find a white Victorian nightgown waiting for me on my silk beddings. I tilted my head. How funny. That wasn't there before. One of the maids must've delivered it here while I was washing up. It had a note attached to it, elegantly written with Auntie's cursive.

 _Rin,_

 _I hope you like your present. Allow us to accommodate to your needs as fit._

 _Work starts early tomorrow, so get plenty of sleep!_

 _\- Lola_

Turning to the dress, I looked it over for a moment. My face remained expressionless. I ran my eyes over the silk dressing. It looked expensive, appearing around my size. I saw the brand name in the interior side. Rosette Radiance, of course. I thought I recognized the Victorian chic style.

My shoulders tensed in discomfort, and my mouth tightened into a thin line. This intolerable feeling, I couldn't stand it. It was bubbling under my skin. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to keep looking at the dress.

White. All of it. Completely stark and blinding to my eyes. It was my mother's favorite color.

But I've always hated it.

The blood never washes out.

Without so much as aforethought, I knocked the dress to the floor. Stepping over it, I climbed onto my bed with Ossa waiting for me.

Laying under the covers, I stared up at the ceiling. With a sigh, I curled up to my side and took out a heart-framed picture. It showed the only boy I ever loved: my first love. Even though we were far apart, I would always remember him the way he was. Kind, gentle, accommodating but also firm: he had the makings of a real man. I closed my eyes, sighing blissfully as I clutched his picture against my breast.

How long has it been since I've last seen him? _Probably years_. Too many long years.

I can't even keep track of time anymore. Not that it mattered. I could daydream as much as I liked, but I knew the chances of meeting again were little to none. He was always travelling the world in search of the things he loved, just like a gypsy.

That's just the kind of man he was.

But the dull throbbing pain in my chest continued to be a reminder of the fact that he, too, left me behind and forgot about me. In a sense, I both adored and resented him. But deep down in my heart, I knew I could never bring myself to truly hate him.

I drew back the picture so I could look at him again. As I stared at his face, I felt my nerves gradually calm to a pleasant state of mind. I couldn't help smiling. See? I could never stay mad at him for very long. Our relationship was a very unusual thing, even to me. Even I had a hard time understanding it at times.

"Goodnight." I whispered to him. Planting a kiss where his head was, I tucked it back inside my dress and hugged Ossa. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

From this point on, everything - including the bad things from my past - I've completely cut it loose. That's right. I have nothing now, because I was thrown away with no home to go back to. Because I have nothing, I don't need to fear losing anything. I could even die without complaining.

This was my life now.

Starting tomorrow, my first day at Megaton High School would officially begin. After what happened with that scarecrow earlier on the road, I thought nothing else could surprise me.

I was wrong.

* * *

.

.

My future creation, my injury tomorrow - shake it all away

to fill the gaps between the seams

.

.

\- Tokyo Teddy Bear, Neru

* * *

 **a/n:** eyyyy! You reached the end. So. I've run into a slight problem. It's nothing big, but it's been weighing on my mind. This chapter kickstarted with Rin's narration. Now, some of you may have read Project: VOCALOID. You know that the narration style consisted of multiple perspectives, or POVs, as you might know them. I want to know your guys' thoughts. Tell me anything that's on your mind. What do you think of Rin? Is she everything you hoped to be and more? XD

 **Ossa*:** The name of Rin's bunny-boo and derived from the latin term, "bones".

There are some drawbacks between using multiple perspectives vs. single perspective. Now, Rin is obviously the main protagonist in unravel, so she's always going to have spotlight. But I'm aware that some people don't enjoy reading a story when I use multiple perspectives to tell a story. I know it can depend on things like: characterizations, non-/linear plots, or even the style itself.

Thanks for following the development of _Unravel!_

So, readers. And this might change later on, but your input is really helpful. It will determine the path of unravel. Do you prefer a single narration solely from Rin's perspective? Or would you be more interested if the story was narrated from different angles by a few other selected main characters? Please let me know in your reviews, or emails, or PMs. It would really help me a lot!


	3. Lone Wolf

**a/n:** not much to say except heyyyy. Rin's first day in school~ how will today go for her? Read more to find out!

 **22/6/17/EDIT!** My lovely beta, **sunshard** has come to my rescue once again. I re-uploaded the revised version after getting some major pointers from her. I feel like Michelle Kwan teaming up with her coach, Frank. Thank you so much, **sunshard!**

On a personal note, I'd like to officially dedicate this story to **oranssi-rin.** You've been nothing but a loyal reader and dearest friend to me throughout these years. How long have we known each other again? Haha. This story couldn't have made it without you. Thank you so much for being the lovely artist you are. I can only hope to have just as much talent as you possess!

* * *

 _Unravel_

.

.

.

Chapter Two

 **Lone Wolf**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

07:22 AM

 _ **Megaton - Red Metro**_

How can anyone live in a world that is so beautiful…

Yet so cruel?

Asking why we're always here?

Losing all our control to fears and demons bigger from within?

Lola told me that because we are all a part of mankind, any person's death is a loss to us. _Someday, we'll all die. When that happens_ , she said, _Bell Fritz will toll for each of us._

"They'll never remember what you did," I murmured to the two body outlines on the ground, standing behind the police tape while carrying a bouquet of forget-me-nots in my arms. "They'll never know why you died. They won't even mention you in history." I gently placed the bouquet on the ground, bowing my head slightly in reverence. "But I'll never forget."

Those two chevaliers… I had never known them to begin with.

I was sure they never deserved what happened to them. Whichever monster did this to them killed them out of savage bliss. I couldn't imagine what their last moments of death could have been like. Being cornered… feeling helpless as they gripped their weapons, defying fate with every fibre of their beings… and then, the moment of terror as they realized they were doomed.

Instead of being proud of dying for an honorable cause… all they would feel was terror in their last moments.

"Will my death be as terrible and frightening as yours?" I asked them, searching for an answer. "Will I be torn and ripped apart in the same way as you? I wonder what that feels like…" I let out a dry laugh that was carried away in the wind.

Naturally, hearing the homicides of two young boys garnered attention from the media, but because they were found in such a gruesome state, the police chalked out their outlines to represent the twisted misalignments they were found in. Those two chevaliers who died violently: unnaturally.

As people continued passing me by, I stood there without any regard to time. A chilly breeze blustered through the station, picking up the layered skirts of my dress. I closed my eyes. Right now, their bodies were going through a post-mortem procedure before their proper burial could commence. It took some time. Firstly, their bodies would be transported back to Raven Rock. Secondly, they would undergo a spiritual cleansing ritual that got rid of impurities lingering within their systems. Sometimes it would take days. Weeks even. Thirdly, they would receive proper hearings from friends and family. Finally, their burial ceremony would follow through medieval customs. A veteran chevalier would send them off on a boat before lighting it on fire, hoping their ashes would reach the heavens.

It was a poetic sendoff, to say in the least…

" _Auntie Lola… am I going to die?"_

" _Yes." Her answer was unhesitant. "If God is merciful, your death will be quick and painless."_

" _So, if I'm going to die anyway… you're saying it's better to go down fighting?"_

" _That is correct," Lola said, filing away important documents._

 _A strange calm washed over me as I finally began take in the fact that my life was being invested in this dangerous bet. Grasping the sling of my briefcase closer to my side, I rocked back and forth on my heels as my gaze dropped._

" _Then… if I'm going to die anyway… whether I die doing something at their behest, or die disobeying an order… either way there's no meaning to it, is there?"_

 _Her dark eyes met mine as she leaned over her desk, her voice free of emotion and restraint._

" _That is absolutely right."_

 _I felt very cold all of a sudden._

" _Everything is meaningless." she told me, unsmiling. "It doesn't matter whether you lived a happy life or what your hopes and dreams are. Or if you died with a bellyful of swords or on your deathbed wasting away from old age. It's all the same. Humans eventually die."_

 _I stood there, feeling empty and taking her words in with a slow-burning, melancholy indignation. As I thought. I was right after all._

 _Dying was one thing, but dying in a way that meant absolutely nothing… it made my stomach churn._

 _I knew it… that day when I received the letter. If people continued living under tears, especially in Megaton, one day the number of monsters would be so overwhelming even the best fighters wouldn't be able to stop them from annihilating everyone._

 _Someone had to take action even when faced with the greatest of dangers. The Chevalerie Order needed those who were willing to sacrifice their lives for the greater good..._

" _But does that mean there is no meaning to life? That even being born is meaningless?" Lola asked, surprising me out of my reverie. "If so, is it the same for our fallen comrades?"_

 _I didn't know how to answer that._

" _Ah, the folly of youth." Lola looked at me, her smile wistful and full of nostalgia. "You can't do your job properly unless you're drunk on passion and meaningful pursuits. Well, clear your head. It won't do to have your mind muddled on your first day of school."_

" _Eventually, there will come a time when you'll know the answer for yourself."_

That brought me to the question…

Why did I become a Chevalier?

" _Are you brave enough to become a soldier with a purpose worth dying for?"_ Lola had asked me on the day they rescued me from my burnt hometown. She had wrapped a blanket around me.

At the time, I must have thought that I really was...

It was so long ago, and at that time, I knew I had a reason.

But I couldn't remember anymore.

When I looked at how so many had fallen on the battlefield, I didn't think dying like that could be so meaningless.

I never realized that at all.

Looking at how those boys died, it made me realize. Most deaths don't carry any meaning whatsoever, and they overwhelmingly outnumber those that do.

So, auntie Lola…

Why should I think that mine will be any different?

My train arrived and hissed to a stop. Turning around, I took one last glance at the spot where they died shortly before departing.

It hasn't taken me long to receive a bad impression of Megaton as a whole. As I said before, I had developed a sharp eye for detail growing up.

"This city never sleeps," I sighed to myself, resting against the back of my seat and watching the skyline through the window.

The streets weren't kind, and the people were just as harsh as their surroundings. The smoke coming from the factories was carried across The Bay, surrounding the city in an neverending loop of pollution. There was never a moment of silence except a pause before a fight.

It was dirty, dark, and destitute.

Once you were in deep with the wrong people, there was no way out.

There's no escaping the jungle that is Megaton, I had thought. This city was the ground of a game for all who enter. Everyone gambled, and some came out on top. But sometimes, you're not a player; but a pawn.

Just a while ago, I saw a few suspicious characters cornering a balding business man into the shadows of a dark alley. They were in plain sight, and they were extorting the man for the dues he'd yet to pay up. They glared at every passerby, urging them to walk on by.

I remembered each frightened face that hurried past me. They were afraid. It was natural. Fear was a paralyzing thing, after all. But all in all, fear was a defense mechanism. Any Mundy wouldn't want to be mixed up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Of course, it was none of my business so I never planned on getting myself involved. It was the baldy's fault after all. He failed to pay his dues, thereby failing his responsibilities as an adult man. His clothes were untidy, and he reeked of alcohol. It was only natural he would get what was coming to him. In fact, I remember feeling something akin to pity for any family he was held responsible for. They must be falling on hard times.

But. In a world like this, I couldn't help feeling a bit misandristic...

The situation was an exact mimicry of all the crime thrillers my previous caretakers had enjoyed watching, which I ended up sitting through because I wanted to see the clothes gang members wore on such dangerous outings.

However, it wasn't until the man pleaded his extorters not to take the ring he was wearing that I actually stopped in my tracks. It belonged to his dead mother, he said. But they didn't listen and told him since he didn't have the money, they would have to take something equally of value.

And so, I went back and politely inserted myself into the conversation. There was no need to stir things up in an already tense situation. With a faint smile, I told the men that the boss had a defaulter he wanted them to catch five blocks away. That fish, I told them, was a far bigger priority to catch instead of the oaf they were dealing with right now. Since they could find him anytime, then surely they could set aside a few minutes to deal with the larger situation at hand?

The nice thing about muscle men was that they never asked questions. At least, not the ones that really mattered.

For a moment, they hesitated. Then they wondered amongst themselves if their boss recently changed his preferences in his call girls with a more pedophilic touch, all the while looking right at me. I resisted the need to roll my eyes. I was disgusted beyond belief, but somehow I managed to stomach it. The situation was to my advantage. I continued smiling and feigned innocence. I told them time was money, and if they wanted their share, they would have to hurry or risk facing their employer's wrath.

That got them running out of there. After giving them a false name and description, they hurried to catch the false perpetrator. As soon as they left, I turned to the man sniveling on the floor. He looked pathetic and confused. My smile faded into a look of disdain as soon as my eyes met his wet, frightened gaze.

" _It's a good thing your mother isn't alive to see you the way you are now. Next time, look at the interest rates they're charging before taking out a loan you can't afford. You better have that money they want, or else it's your head."_ I had recalled giving him a backwards wave as I left him in that sorry state. _"I hope it's not your head they take next time."_

And so, here I was. That recollection had snuck up on me, and before I knew it, I had arrived at the school entrance.

Students came pouring in through the school gates. We were filed in four different sections at the doors as we were patted down and searched. From a distance, the school itself was a slice of steel. It had reminded me of an earl grey cake with chocolate lavender frosting. However, it left a different impression now that I was up close. The walls rose high. Four towers thrust into the belly of the sky like grey daggers. The campus consisted of a small rectangular quad with sparse flowerbeds and benches nailed to the ground. A fifteen foot iron fence surrounded the school grounds, which proved to be the most embellishing distinction here. It was a sad thing, really, that a fence was the most appealing thing here.

There was no color. The environment had been built in a minimalist, orderly fashion, devoid of art. There was nothing but structure.

Sulking, I traced my foot into a circle as I reflected on my drab surroundings. Certainly, I wasn't expecting to be enrolled in a fancy boarding school… but this… this place looked no different than a prison! My inner self bemoaned once more seeing the lack of decor. How would I ever find any inspiration for my designs in a cramped pigpen like this?

There was an open field behind the main building, a recreational gym, and an incinerator hidden in the recesses of a narrow alleyway. The tinted windows ran across the walls like a river of glass. Students, teachers, and unknown events went unseen from the outside world.

"Like an audience looking on at the world but remaining unnoticed…"

Gazing up at the cloudy sky, I untucked my arm from hugging Ossa and placed my fingers on the windowsill. I saw several police cars racing down the highway, their sirens wailing.

"What a strange place." I told Ossa, who rested in my lap. I dipped my head forward to stare at him from upsidedown. His big black button eyes were shiny and unblinking.

A sharp shove from behind me forced me forward as a woman motioned me over, "Hey, you. Come forward. It's your turn."

After being patted down and having my briefcase checked, I was sent to the auditorium for freshman orientation. I found myself surrounding by nervous, mundane first-year students. Most of them were restless, their eyes flitting about. A few of them were looking towards my way, assessing my form head-to-toe with critical eyes. I ignored them and opted to sit at a cozy seat near the back just as a tall, slender brunette made her way towards the podium and commanded our attention with a sharp pointer in hand.

"Good morning. On behalf of the Chairman's absence, I will be filling in to make formal introductions. My name is Sakine Meiko." The audience fell to a hush as the lights focused on the young woman surrounded by prefects. Her expression was stern and unyielding. "I am the Student Council President as well as a third-year student in West Hall. As you are all first-years, your classrooms will be in South Hall."

Settling into my seat in a more comfortable position, I stroked my fingers over Ossa's head in an absent fashion as my eyes settled over her poised form. There was not so much as a press or fold out of place in her cream kasper jacket, and the ruffle-hem skirt smoothed over her firm thighs. The style was rather modest and plain, but not frumpy. I found myself fawning over the textured shawl collar. I should add that to one of my sketches… I wonder how it would turn out...

Though I found it strange that a third-year student like her would be dressing in such a _straightlaced_ manner.

"Yes. I am well-aware of our school's reputation. Forty-five percent of our school's population consists of students living from poverty. I assure you, however, gang violence and whatnot will _not_ be tolerated. We're not well-off like Eluvia Academy...however, that does not make us any less of what they are. Which is why..." Her tone became hard. "My top priority is to put a stop to anyone who poses a threat to this school! Anyone who refuses to obey the rules here will be punished! In life, structure is about beauty, and vice versa. Here at this school, you are the pillars to set the foundation of youth. A hair out of place is unacceptable at this school!" Slapping the pointer against the palm of her hand, she paced onstage and eyed us with a reprimanding glare. "Fear is courage. Subjugation is liberation. Contradiction is truth. These are the truths of this new world."

"The chairman's daughter is so scary. She's the hardnosed sort, isn't it?" A voice whispered next to me. I turned to see a group of girls murmuring amongst themselves. One of the prefects looked their way, causing them to fall silent.

Still, they were right. She certainly knew how to make an impression. I could feel the entire room growing colder from the tension and unease enveloping the students as they squirmed in their seats.

"Now then… if you'll go over the agenda with me this morning…"

She went over the map, guidelines, as well as the rules of conduct. Her rambling reminded me of the withered old tailor I used to know from my hometown.

"...Work hard, stay active, and be healthy. That is all the advice I can offer you today. Unless you want to repeat classes for the rest of your life, listen up: education is the key to your future." She ended with a note of finality. "That concludes our meeting. That said… allow me to personally accommodate you on your first day here." Her eyes fell on each row, dropping on me. "Welcome to Megaton Public High School." Her expression hadn't changed, but there seemed to be a shift in her demeanor, somehow.

Was she… sizing me up?

The moment I met her gaze upfront, however, she looked away. Perhaps I was only imagining things…

Upon dismissal, I stepped out onto the open corridor. So there I was, musing over such a mishmash of conflicting rules until… well, what happened next was unexpected.

As the school bell started to toll, Hollow Yves began laughing. Its breath rattled with laughter dry as bone. The corridors flooded with miscreants and Mundies alike. Even as I stood there, frozen, the world continued without me. My head rose to gaze up the winding stairwells above me, yet all I could see were faceless silhouettes. The white skull, pinned to the back of my hair where my bow rested, shook from the recesses of its twisted mirth. What had begun as a low, creepy chuckling evolved into full-blown, hysterical laughter as dark shapes resembling humans closed in on me.

Tugging on the frill of my collar, I felt the hairs on my neck rise.

"Monsters…" The word fell from my lips like a rock shattering the surface of still waters. I had only whispered the word, and yet it sounded deafening to my ears. Reality ensued as the students and teachers around me morphed into monstrous shadows in my mind's eye.

This school was infested with them.

Never had I been wracked with such… apprehension. It wasn't fear I felt, but it was close. Yet somehow, I was struck with a morbid curiosity. I found myself fascinated, of all things, with the idea of what was to come- like teetering over the edge of a cliff in hopes of seeing past the fog and what went down below.

It was as though I were anxiously awaiting my arrival for the ferry of Death to carry me across the River of Styx and into the Netherworld.

It wasn't until Hollow Yves fell silent that I finally realized that I was standing alone in the empty hallways. The bell rang once again, signalling my tardiness.

Blinking at how my thoughts had taken an inane turn, I shook my head with a soft chuckle and continued on my way towards my first class. Ossa dangled freely from the open crook of my elbow.

* * *

Lunch started as soon as the bell rang, and I found myself sighing in relief. The day was halfway over, but it felt as though time had been ticking by in an agonizing pace.

I was bored to tears.

The magazine I picked up on my way here did improve my mood somewhat throughout the day.

"What do we have here? This looks so good!" Flipping through the pages of the weekly _Dolce Divines_ , I marvelled in awe at the featured desserts displayed on the glass pedestals. Boxes of macarons of soft pastels were featured, widely known for their pure delectation. It was like taking a bite of heaven. My eyes were aglow with fascination, reading the fancy inscription. "A chocolate fondant enriched in a generous amount of Belgian chocolate. Let's see… now selling exclusively at Kasane Boulangerie-Pâtisserie… oh." I blinked at the address. "It's in Megaton... Rogue District. It must be classy if it managed to be featured in the magazine." Hugging the magazine to my chest, I wondered aloud, "I want to try some. Maybe I'll stop by after school..."

Bouncing my orange puff wallet in my other hand, I made my way towards the cafeteria. I pulled down the black velvet of my skirt to hide my bottom from unwanted peepers.

This school was crawling with prefects monitoring the halls at every turn. But when they weren't around, I soon found myself surrounded by a bad crowd. Grunge clothing, facial piercings, blacked out masks, and brightly dyed hair that went against school policy - their postures said it all. Delinquents. They had no respect for authority, seeing how I had come across a scuffle between two boys resisting punishment from the prefects after vandalizing the girls' bathroom downstairs. The paint cans had rolled at my feet while I had observed among a forming crowd. Those boys had been dragged off into suspension afterwards.

I could smell smoke coming from the boys' bathroom. I thought I saw one of the delinquents exchanging a pack of cigarettes to someone as a gang passed by...

It was like walking into a pit of hyenas.

As a child, I wanted nothing more than attention.

But ever since I'd grown old enough to understand my position, I'd begun to seek refuge in my own anonymity. It seemed safer to be ignored.

I never talked to anyone at my previous school. Or rather, I couldn't. It was an insular place where relationships had long since been established, often mirroring the pressures to conform in society. Someone abruptly wedged in from the outside had very little chance of fitting in.

From what I understood, the easiest way to get by at school socially I mean, was to belong to a clique. The other girls at my old school flitted amongst themselves like bees attracted to honey, but then by the next year, they would ignore each other and act as though they were never friends in the first place. It was the same with heated romances I found other girls engaging in with the boys from outside school.

To be frank, they never seemed that close. You could see it in their eyes.

All relationships - friendships and romances alike, they seemed so interchangeable. You could replace any one of them with someone else and no one would really notice. It didn't seem to matter who was there. Once we get tired of the same routine, we break it off. At some point, we move along with some new distraction knowing everything would be fine.

Maintaining superficial relationships like that, sticking to normality and conforming to standards under peer pressure, worrying about everyone else thinks about you… it seemed so exhausting. So repetitive - meaningless.

Megaton Public High School…

They seemed to run under a completely different system of their own. It was like they were flipping the bird to whatever norm of society they were _supposed_ to meld into.

This was anarchy.

Throughout the morning, none of the other students were friendly to me. I could feel their glares searing into my back as I walked past, and I could hear their mocking when they thought I couldn't hear them.

I filled the vast stretches of empty time by drawing my latest designs for my next clothesline project. They were rough drafts, really, and would be edited into the future for further analysis, but they helped the day go by faster. It was a habit I picked up as a means of escapism, but as reality dawned on me, the images gradually changed into organized formats scrawled out with the body measurements customers on my waiting list sent me.

It was somewhat bearable, to say in the least, but that doesn't mean I found today any more enjoyable. That was never the case. I've simply grown numb.

The chains on my boots jingled with every step I took as I climbed up the stairwell.

"You picked a bad time to come here." One of the delinquents leaned over to whisper in my ear as I passed. His hair was oiled and slicked back, and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets, "I'm going to make you swim here out of your own blood." His tone was as icy as his threat. Unlike previous bullies, there was no jeering or even a hint of humor whatsoever. Just malevolence. I didn't even turn to look at him. I continued walking towards the lunchroom as if he hadn't said anything in the first place. The rest of his friends laughed snidely at the reception, or lack of thereof. I could hear him scoffing behind me and calling me a bitch, but he didn't come after me.

Several girls wearing spiked heels noticed me as I walked by. Their eyes were on my wallet. I quickly put it away in my bag, along with the magazine.. They became vipers hissing at a stranger who had walked into their territory. The ringleader, sporting a bright pink ponytail, moved in front of me and blocked my way.

The glint of her piercing shone under the light as her painted lips curled into a smirk. The rest of her friends joined her as they began forming a line to hinder me from escaping.

"Going somewhere, freshmeat?"

As any mean girl would do, all of them proceeded to give me the body check. The leader proceeded to circle me like a predator, playing with prey before the inevitable kill. The other girls sneered at me with the same expression of open revulsion I had seen on others since the day I decided to be who I really was.

"How cute. Looks like this one hasn't outgrown playing with toys or dress up." Her arm slithered around me as she brought me in an uncomfortable side-hug, seemingly casual to the rest but we all knew this was the way a python made its kill, by squeezing its prey in a bone-crushing wrap. I felt my skin crawl with disgust. "Nice clothes, by the way. They look... _expensive_." Her voice dropped to a hiss. "Rich snobs putting up airs around here don't last long, now, do they. Right, ladies?"

The girls snickered in reply.

"Right, boss. What do we do~?" A girl with loop earrings swayed from side to side, feigning a troubled demeanor.

"How about we make her our exclusive friend then?" Another suggested, her white teeth flashing as she spoke.

"Hey, not a bad idea." Pulling me close, she grinned down at me, "Let me explain our situation to you. We're in bad blood with another group of wannabes- see- they're trying to steal our gig. Problem is, we're lacking the funds to… teach them a lesson, know what I mean?" She gave me a wide grin that implicated her true intentions, "Tell you what, kid. You can get our on a good side for the right price."

"I don't have any money. I made these clothes myself." I answered, trying to slide out of her grasp but to no avail. "Let me through, please. Lunch will be over soon."

She gave me a venomous glare, "Watch it, freak. You're going to make me lose my temper if you keep lying to my face like that," she hissed in my ear. "Think you're tough shit just because you're wearing too much eyeliner? You're a damn zombie."

How rude.

These recalcitrant rats just would not let me through.

At times, the most inestimable lessons are the most laborious. I believe in second chances. Redemption is important to me, too. Yet I saw no repentance in their eyes. Extending a courtesy to them had done nothing to quell their arrogance.

What does it take for poor ol' me to get to the cafeteria on time like a good girl?

Narrowing my eyes at this entitled senior, I finally pushed her aside with all my strength and placed a hand on my hip to meet their hostility at face value. Their look on their faces would have made me giggle in any other situation, but I was getting hungry. Hungry and irritable.

"Then I'm glad I'm not at your level." I rose my chin like a proud lioness would when faced with female rivals fighting for the same game. My hands went clammy, and blood rose to my cheeks. "Extorting the weak and penniless to fund a meaningless war for childish reasons such as not being able to share things."

For one agonizing moment, I couldn't help feeling a twisted thrill seeing the shock envelope their faces. The blood in my veins curdled at the anger that appeared afterward, forcing me to realize that I had only succeeded in provoking them into a useless argument. Soon, lunch would be over. Though, perhaps I could sneak a bite of shortcake in my next class. Still, my mouth watered at the loss of being unable to eat right away.

A growl pulled me back to reality. The leader I had angered was obviously and unsuccessfully trying to maintain control of the situation. She looked like she wanted to pull my hair out. I bit my lip. How stupid of me. I shouldn't be uselessly making enemies like this. I had allowed my tongue to have gotten better of me.

"You were flaunting that wallet earlier, you _little-!"_

"The amygdala is the part of our brain! The 'muscle', you could say. It plays a role in aggression, memory, emotion, and basic motives!" Someone announced in a loud, purposeful voice before the girl could lay a hand on me. Footsteps resonated from behind me, causing me to turn around.

Dressed in a blue grey flannel accompanied with a sweater vest and ironed slacks was a blue-haired student standing well over six feet. He was, by far, the tallest person I had ever seen. I blinked. Did he have giant's blood?

Also.

Blue hair.

Yet another unnatural color for hair, and yet, I couldn't think of any other color that would suit him otherwise. He seemed to pull of this shade of azure in a way that seemed authentic, which was surprising.

Though, aside from his hair color there was nothing about him that appeared interesting.

He was just your everyday normal student, and yet...

His blue eyes sparked to life behind the frame of his glasses. They shone like stars, burning blue and bright for all to behold.

"Ladies, please. We all have more lobes than the ones you hang your earrings on. Each half of you brain has four lobes - a parietal lobe, a temporal lobe, a frontal lobe, and an occipital lobe." He paused for a minute, closing his eyes with an indulgent smile before continuing, "Instead of fighting, why don't we discuss the brain instead? Learning is a far more stimulating activity than fighting. How about it, hm? Matters of the mind are far more exciting, don't you think?" He shone brighter than the sun as his passion for the mind enveloped us in a stupor. "Not to mention, bookish, intelligent women who know how to keep a debate going are _definitely_ my type. Heh heh…"

Eh…

For the first time in my life, I found myself utterly befuddled.

"...Is this guy for real?" Having lost their will to fight in the presence of education, most of the girls stared at the boy. Next to me, the leader's eye twitched in irritation at the way he kept rambling on and on about the physiological aspects of the brain. He remained oblivious to the way he was being received.

Still, no one knew what to say. None of them looked like they wanted to challenge a giant like him, anyway. Just then, the bell resonated throughout the building. Lunch was over. It was time to head to class.

"T-Tch. These weirdos deserve each other. What a waste of time… let's go." The leader rushed past me in a hurry with the rest of her gang following after, but not before spearing resentful glares at me.

My shoulders sagged in disappointment. I didn't even get to take a bite…

"Conflict is what drives us, don't you think?" I looked up at the grinning boy who shifted his books from beneath his arm as he spoke. "When we act out on our aggressions, it releases inhibitions similar to how we let loose when we're drunk on alcohol. If you think about it, we get drunk on our id when we stop thinking."

This was the first time someone had actually went out of their way to talk to me at this school. I didn't know what to say. He was certainly coming on strong, though, given the expectant look in his eyes as he waited for me to answer. My tongue lay limp in my mouth, and my voice faltered in my throat. I suddenly felt very bashful in spite of myself.

He rose a brow at my impending silence, shrugged then spoke up again.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

Ah, the subject people talk about when they don't know what else to say.

"Um…" I clutched Ossa to my chest. This time, I managed to reply, "O-orange."

"Really? Haha… that's funny. A lot of people I know who like orange are unique and creative." He started walking, only to stop and gesture me to follow with a motion of his hand. "I'll walk with you to your next class. You have Mr. Hiyama next, right? I know where he is. What? You don't need to look at me like that. Right now's my free period, so I'm just killing time. You coming or what?"

I blinked, hesitating for a moment before nodding. It took me a great deal of effort to match his pace, though. His legs were so long he practically glided across the hall.

"Was the silence bothering you?" I peered up at him before looking at my feet. "You saved me back there… so thank you."

"No problem at all. Cute bunny, by the way." His friendly grin never faltered as he gestured towards Ossa, making me nod. If he found it strange that a high school student was still carrying around a plush at my age, he didn't give any outward indication otherwise. "Do you want to know the secret to avoiding fights? It's simple. Either befuddle them or intimidate them. In this place, you're going to need as many friends as you can so they don't put a target on your back." Seeming to notice my evasive behavior, his lips twitched into a small smirk. "And don't worry, I ask almost everyone I meet what their favorite color."

"Then you determine their personalities based on their answer?"

He pushed up his glasses before chuckling, "Not exactly. It's fallible to judge someone based on something like that. What I do is observe their behaviors and speech to see how similar or different they are to people who like the same color."

Bemused by his response, I ended up following him all the way to the South Hall. He seemed to know his way around here, especially in a school as big as this. I was still holding onto the map the student body president provided.

"That's really fascinating." I complimented.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I'm planning to major in psychology. Well, I just started my studies, but I already have my heart set on it. I decided to come to this school… for well, personal reasons." His eyes took on a distant gaze, almost as though he were pondering his life's decisions.

As he walked in a daze, I took notice of the woven scarf around his neck. It looked frayed at the ends. Then my eyes fell on his shoes… despite his height, they seemed a bit disproportionate. They were too big. The hem of his pants hid them well, but I could see the gaps behind his heel from inside the shoes.

" _Yes. I am well-aware of our school's reputation."_ I remembered what President Meiko said earlier, _"Forty-five percent of our school's population consists of students living from poverty."_

Suddenly, I was magnifying what I missed before. His glasses had distinct scratches on the endpieces, the distinct smell of febreeze mingled with his clothes instead of detergent, and the packet of powdered milk slipping out of one of the pages of his book being used as a bookmark.

I didn't need to go on.

The signs were subtle, but they were there.

"Around here, people will hate you if you so much as act as though you're better than they are." His tone grew somber all of a sudden. Serious. "That's why those girls came after you first."

"Because I'm different?" I asked, smiling bitterly. "They hate me because I'm better off, unlike them."

"No. They hate you because you acted like you're better than they are." His tone became clipped, "They look at you and see a manor-bred girl who thinks she's a princess." He leaned over me, blue strands of hair falling into his calm eyes. "You're the same as the rest of us. Remember that, around here you're just another target. But today? You just proved to them that you're a bully."

"A bully?" I exclaimed incredulously. The accusation was so unjust that it took my breath away. "They were the ones who came after me! Six of them!"

"Six who are probably afraid of you. Six who saw you bouncing that cute wallet in your hand earlier while you were heading to the cafeteria. You walked past people who don't have money or decent living conditions." We passed the stairwell. "Now, think on this, Bunny girl. None of those girls have ever had a decent lunch come along until the chairman finally won over the school board to provide free lunches to those who couldn't afford it. Then they see this gussied up girl - wearing nice makeup and expensive clothes, designer-brand or something?" I opened my mouth to correct him, to tell him that _no, I made these clothes myself_ , but he continued talking anyway. "Well, it doesn't matter. Like I was saying, you're strutting down their hall with a nice wad of cash… someone who might lavish on an extra entree: snacks they can only dream of eating."

I stared after his retreating back.

"So, do you think it was wise to egg them on like that?"

"I was trying to stand up for myself." I answered tartly, but the force had gone out in my previous bitterness. Suddenly I felt ashamed and remorseful. "I never… I didn't think…"

"Best you start thinking then," he said, throwing me a meaningful glance over his shoulder. "Things run a little differently around here compared to where you're from. I promise you though, not one of us has been outside this city." Then he blinked, humming afterwards. "Probably except for the Lone Wolf, though."

"The Lone Wolf?" I repeated, tilting my head in a questioning manner.

"Ah, that's right. You're lucky you ran into those girls instead of picking a fight with him." He sighed, the look on his face was grim. "Len, or 'Lone Wolf' as everyone calls him, has a vicious temperament. He's sought after by many gangs, either to challenge him or kill him. He was suspended from school because he did something extremely serious, so veer clear if you run into him." He said. "He's the strongest kid in our school. Trust me, you **don't** want to get on his bad side." Stopping at the door to my next class, he turned around to face me. "There's no telling what he might do, even to a cute little thing like you."

My fingers curled around the ribbon hanging down my hair as my mind drifted into a cloud of thoughts.

That was certainly a way to leave a lasting first impression on someone I've yet to meet. Whoever this Lone Wolf is, he sounds dangerous… how interesting.

"...Thank you." I stood there, staring up at him. I wasn't certain what I was expressing my gratitude for. Because of the advice I didn't ask for, or because he escorted me to my classroom like a true gentleman would. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance. My name is Rin. Shimoda Rin." For a moment he looked startled, then his friendly grin returned. He very well might be the only open-minded individual in this school. My first impression of him… he seems easygoing and whimsical, but definitely not stupid. It might be good for me to get along with at least _one_ person in this forsaken prison school.

"Rin, huh? I'm Kaito. I'm a third year student. I hang out near the library if you ever want a proper tour." He was the second boy who extended a friendly hand towards me. I studied him for a moment before allowing a faint smile to grace my lips.

This, too, is part of the repetition I mentioned about earlier.

Sooner or later, I would forget his name… and he would forget that I existed.

I took his hand and shook it.

"As long as I'm not your way." The extended courtesy fell from my lips with ease, despite knowing there would be no chance of reintroductions.

"Oh, you don't need worry about that." He pulled away with a smile. Then of all things, he patted my head. My blank expression shifted into a halfhearted glower as he ruined my hair. I would have swatted his hand away if he hadn't reeled back. With a backwards wave, he jogged off, but not before calling over his shoulder, "Just remember you're in Megaton now."

* * *

Mr. Hiyama was surprisingly tough for an instructor here, but then, perhaps that was to be expected. He didn't tolerate tardiness, students using phones, or even snacks for that matter, much to my dismay. My stomach had been growling all day.

As he went down the rollcall, my eyes sought out the barberry tree standing outside, in lieu of the grisly grounds. It was a picture of beauty, to my eyes at least, to find something standing tall in spite of the ugliness around.

"Kagamine Len?"

Suddenly, the entire class fell to a deafening hush.

The teacher raised a brow, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he repeated, "Kagamine Len?"

No one answered.

"Tch. Already skipping class on the first day of school? My goodness… that boy never changes." He shook his head, his eyes cold with disapproval as he scanned the class in search of said boy.

A shaky hand raised to capture the teacher's attention.

"U-Uhm. He's still serving his suspension, sir. He won't be here until juvy releases him."

Realization dawned on our instructor as he dragged a hand across his own desk. "Oh, that's right… he'll be repeating his first year classes, won't he." He scowled, crossing something out on his clipboard. "Tch. Why did they have to assign him to my class again… as if last year wasn't enough. Really, what are they thinking..."

It seems formal introductions are still in order. Since I won't be making my ovation in front of the entire class, I suppose I'll have to make do with a transient audience out there who might be reading into my mind.

Now that I'm a first year here at Megaton Public High School, I have to say my studying and athletic skills are… quite rusty. Actually, I've never done well in any subject except art. Perhaps I should be ashamed of myself for putting in the most scant of efforts towards my education, but I was never one to care about top marks or fierce competition. Auntie Lola would be horrified if she saw my report card from my last school. In fact, I won't sugarcoat this: my future looks very bleak right now.

Turning to the desk adjacent from me, I ran my eyes over the empty seat.

"Kagamine Len…" I repeated to myself, testing the words on how they sounded. The name rolled off my tongue, sounding foreign to my ears. "He sounds like a troublemaker." I cupped my hand to whisper in Ossa's droopy ear, causing him tilt his head in animated wonder. "What do you think? Is his bite as bad as his bark?" I broke into a fit of hushed titters, hiding my smile in his fur. "This school is just full of pitfalls. It's like staring into an abyss full of dangers."

"Shimoda Rin?"

My smile fell away into a solemn expression as I raised my hand to wave.

"Yes, I'm here."

My gaze returned to the desk. It seems I sit next to this person, who, according to the swirling conversations, hasn't come to class once since the second semester of last year.

"Hey, have you heard of the Lone Wolf?" One of the students whispered behind me, drawing others into gossip.

"Eek! I did! Do you know what he did last year that got him sent straight to juvy?"

"Do I know? I was there when it happened! I'm telling you, that boy is crazy strong! I swear he must be some kind of demon. It took at least five boys to hold him down while their leader… and even that didn't help!"

I strained to hear them better, trying to listen.

"So it's true what he did-!"

"My boyfriend was part of the gang who challenged him. He told me once he goes on a rampage, the violence won't stop until everything is destroyed in his path, and that can last for days. They say there's nothing but rage when he fights. He really does sound like a wild animal…"

"How scary!"

"I hear he's good-looking though…"

"Are you crazy? After what he did to that gang you're not seriously _considering_ -!"

"All of you back there!" Mr. Hiyama roared, causing them to jolt. "How dare you disrupt my class with your needless chatter! Detention after school!" Several groans emitted as they slumped face forward onto their desks.

I let out a long exhale, not realizing I've been holding my breath during the entirety of the conversation. I felt the flush returning to my cheeks, which startled me as I had started to feel rather light-headed until now.

Throughout the rest of the day, the Lone Wolf was a popular discussion here in Megaton. So far all I've heard was that he slinks around the rooftop or music room. If he even bothers to show up to class, all he does is sleep. It's a wonder he hasn't been expelled by now, but who knows.

Even without the backbone of the rumors circulating the school, the implication of his nickname was glaringly evident.

He certainly wasn't a friendly person.

I see. So there is someone here who everyone is actually afraid of. If hearing his name struck imminent fear in the hearts of even the most hardened, fearless gangs, then I couldn't help being curious. It was only natural. Someone shrouded in mystery and haunted with a violent history… it was like one of those dangerous thrillers. How exciting.

Considering the fact that he was in my class, it made me wonder… just what was it about him that struck fear in everyone's hearts? Even the toughest delinquents around here flinched at the mention of his name.

What did he do that was so _serious_?

Whatever it was, it must have been bad enough that he was sent away last year.

"Oh well~" I brought Ossa to my face, smiling when the final bell rang. "I doubt I'll run into him this year, if at all." I gathered my stuff and headed out with a hum, deciding to head home until I received a message from Aunt Lola the moment I stepped outside the school gates.

 _There have been reports of strange activity near Rogue District. Go check it out. Report to me when you're done._

Irritation rose within me as my lips twitched into a deep frown. I have to do that _now?_ I just got out of school, and these teachers already assigned homework on the first day. Now she wants me to patrol all night? What does she think I am? A cyborg?

"Honestly, what a slavedriver." With a huff, I put my phone away and headed the other direction where Rogue District was. "Isn't Auntie the least bit worried about my well-being? Hmph." I hugged Ossa between my breasts, squeezing him tightly as I ventured deeper into the more populated area of the city. There were several shopping districts around here. Pedestrians filed along the busy streets as traffic lights blazed and music blasted across the area.

I stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn red. I heard a strange buzzing sound and looked up to see infomercials being projected on a blimp featured from a mega corporation. There were several panels featuring new fashion trends. Now, I have always had an appreciation for fashion and attentively kept up with what the latest trends were, not necessarily to wear for myself but rather what appealed to target audiences. I didn't care much for models - despite my older sister's occupation - all that really mattered was the clothes. Models were just models: people who wore the clothes and made them look good, but nothing more. The clothes were the grand centerpiece of every presentation. Anyone could be a model. They just had to wear the clothes like they were born to rule in them.

Then I saw her.

My gaze zoomed in on her like a magnet. It was a girl slightly older than me posed in front of a glimmering white backdrop, dressed in a pink peacoat accompanied with denim leggings, hands slightly spread out to form a heart over her head, the knee of her leg bent and the other straight. Her hair was drawn out in long and teal twintails around her slender shoulders. Her striking viridian eyes were gazing somewhere off to the side.

 _Rosette Radiance_

 _Capsule collection by Gakupo_

Being a model must be stressful. I couldn't imagine not having to eat cake or any other sweets in order to maintain a perfect body image. A twinge of envy welled up in me seeing how thin her waist was and how willowy her limbs were - she looked _perfect_. Her face was smooth and clear, with no traces of baby fat whatsoever. She was looking down on the world with pride, from the high place she had worked so hard to climb up - to achieve.

"She's fortunate as she is good-looking," I remarked, stroking the length of Ossa's ear. "To think she gets to wear Mr. Kamui's clothing… he's picky when it comes to choosing models to advertise for his designs."

Gakupo Kamui, a renowned fashion designer in all of Rorrim… and also the owner of _Rosette Radiance._ I could certainly learn a thing or two from him, if only I got to work as closely as this pretty model did…

Ah, I'm jealous.

Knowing that, I felt a crushing inadequacy cave into my lungs. Having been made hyperaware of my lack of self-fulfillment and unstable future I suddenly felt _bitter._

I swallowed, feeling a rock lodge in my throat - suddenly, I felt so small and out of place. The negative feelings I had pushed to the back of my mind came gushing forth in tidal waves of insecurity and anxiety. My mask cracked.

Ossa turned to me, coming to life as he tilted his head towards me.

" _Are you scared of this place?"_ The light shone of his monocle as he stared at me with those large, button eyes. _"It's not the monsters you're scared of. It's not the duty you're sworn to. It's growing up, isn't it, Rin? This place, so unlike the mountain town we grew up in. You're used to being ignored, you're used to being isolated. You always kept your distance, but now they need you. They need you, and it scares you. There's no place to run, nowhere to hide… and now. You're just realizing playtime is over. It's time to become one of those unhappy adults who have been hurt for so long they can't love anyone - not when they can't even love themselves."_

My eyes widened in horror.

" _You're going to become that unhappy adult who drifts through life like a soulless husk._ _That's what you're most afraid of, isn't it?"_ He told me despite having his sewn mouth shut.

"No…"

" _You're afraid of going crazy. You're afraid of wearing white. You're afraid of becoming like mommy."_ For a moment, I could've sworn I heard the scarecrow's voice, his stitched smile replacing Ossa's. _"You're afraid of Bloody Mary."_

Fear squeezed my lungs like a viper.

"It's not like that!" I tried to get him to stop, shaking him angrily and all but ripping apart him at the seams. "I'm not afraid of her! She can't get to me here! I will never become like her! Never! I'm not a monster, I'm _human_! I'm no one but myself!" Tears burned my eyes but I blinked them away, repressing the urge to cry. Images of those fearful faces from my village, the cold but distant attitude from the Chevalerie, even from Auntie Lola and Lily… it brought back an anger I thought I'd buried long ago. It frustrated me beyond my limits. I couldn't stand it. "I don't understand why they can't see that. Why do they look at me and see her instead of me? They treat me like… like…"

 _Like a monster._

Ossa wasn't lying, though. I had felt it then. The moment I met that strange scarecrow, when I first stepped into school, when those hateful girls closing me in and sinking their teeth in me, and even when that strange person, Kaito, chastised me for flaunting my naivety in school.

For the first time in years, I felt so… scared. Vulnerable. _Helpless._

I felt so exposed I wanted to die.

" _The only ones you talked to before coming here were your toys. Mr. Ribbit, Ulysses, even Teddy. You got rid of them when you heard you were coming here. Why is that? They were your friends, but you grew bored with them. You grew bored of them the same way people grew bored of you."_ Behind his seemingly blank button eyes, I saw my own reflection. _"Are you going to get rid of me too?"_

"No, that's wrong." I gripped him tight in my hands, squeezing him, "I would never…"

" _What would your beloved think if he saw you now? Wishing to rot away inside your room, drowning in your fantasy… with your dresses and tea parties."_

"What's wrong with that?" I asked in reply, feeling very apathetic all of a sudden. "I'm here... doing what everyone wants me to do. Isn't it fine if things stay like this? I'm doing all I can, so please stop saying things like that."

He was being unreasonable with me.

"Why, Ossa? Are you being like this because you're angry with me? Do you hate me even after all that we've been through? All that we've lost? Are you angry that I came here seeking a comfortable life instead of offering my heart up to the Chevalerie like a good soldier?" I looked at him with a brittle smile. "I can hardly change the way I am at this point in time, as much as anyone else might wish it." Looking up at that teal-haired model posing on the billboard I let out a hollow laugh. "There's no future for me to look forward to."

I'm not a good girl, not at all.

My eyes widened when I realized that I had done it again.

"Ah…"

I had mistakenly thought Ossa had been speaking to me, but it turned out I was really talking to myself. The entire time I had been arguing with myself in the middle of the streets. People were giving me strange looks as they walked past me, making me realize how much I really was a freak.

Here on the streets I felt so lost, like a stain that would never wash off.

There are times I wondered what my life would look like had I been born as a sweet, energetic heroine devoted to her duties…

So stupid. I thought I knew everything there was about this world, but as it turns out… I've learned nothing. Nothing at all.

The urge to hide away in my hands and sink to my knees was overwhelming. I wanted to shrink into a ball right then and there.

Is this how life is going to be from now on?

"Why did I come here?" I asked myself, my fingers trembling. "Did I really think that coming here would be any different?" I remembered the previous chevaliers, the question Auntie Lola asked me, and the haunting laughter of Hollow Yves when monsters crowded inside the school: that small, enclosed area with nowhere to run. On one hand, I had felt exhilarated, but far at the back of my mind I also felt trapped.

I don't know how long I stood there, but it was long enough. I hadn't even realized the light turned green until someone ran past me, pushing me aside.

"Out of the way, brat!"

"Oh!" Pain rippled through my shoulder. I stumbled several paces back, managing to prevent myself from falling. I glared after the person who so rudely shoved me. The light turned green before I could cross, making me fume silently in place. So many people really are insufferable here…

"I hate this place," I whispered to myself and not to Ossa this time, my mood dampened now that I had to wait until the light turned red again. I rubbed my throbbing shoulder, trying not to choke up. "I hate it. It's cold, mean, and cruel… swarming with insects. I was stupid to think anywhere would've been better than back home..." A boy with hair bright as fire - wearing shrine clothes and a festive fox mask - moved past me, his peddler cart full of eastern wares and charms unlike anything I've ever seen. I blinked slowly, taking in the exotic sight before letting out a sigh. I barely noticed that Hollow Yves had broken into a fit of raspy laughter as dry as his bones.

Ah… so that peddler is a monster.

Do I go after him?

Should I kill him just because he's a monster?

He hasn't done anything wrong yet… or has he already devoured someone without me realizing?

I stood there, watching him melt into the crowd. I knew I had allowed him to get away, but at the moment I didn't care. Perhaps I would regret this later, but for now… nothing mattered.

I didn't want to hunt monsters.

I didn't want to be a good girl.

I just wanted to go home… spend the night working at my sewing machine and eating mont blanc. Those small, simple things that made me happy enough to live in this world. It was all that mattered to me. I had no one, but that was fine. I have lived my entire life like this, living a hollow existence: never truly alive but not quite dead.

No one would miss me if I left. No one would care. Auntie Lola wouldn't care. She never sought out my existence once until now. She was only acting kind because she needed me for this. As for the Chevalerie…

Well, why should I bother searching for a ticket to an early grave?

And as for him…

Him.

I imagined holding the heart-framed photo of him in my hands, his gentle smile encouraging me to go on, if not for me but for him.

Why has he not spoken to me at all? Even a letter would suffice. I want to see him… I want to rest in his arms… does he not love me anymore?

My heart ached at the thought of it.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my hands to drop to either side. Ossa dangled near my knees as I swung him back and forth by the arm. I wandered around aimlessly, straying from where I was ordered to go.

Tonight I would just forget about everything.

It was only a matter of time until being left hung out to dry.

Time ticked away as the day went to rest. The sun had already descended; the moon took his place as darkness spilled over the town in a canvas of ink. I liked the night, it hid my flaws, my imperfections, the scars burned onto my flesh, the stabs of knives left behind. The moon guided me through the night. Her calming presence allowed me close my eyes in momentary peace, my body moved like a rondo and my soul ran free. Without the watchful eyes of everyone, I was free to do as I pleased, things I wouldn't be able to do when the sun was out. I could do whatever I want…as my worries, my thoughts- all of it faded away.

My feet brought me to a corner street where an arcade was still open. It was then I was in Bonefish District. This was their mini mall. Most stores had long since closed several hours ago. I could hear the chiptune music booming from inside the arcade, accompanied by the neon lights stretching across the sidewalk and towards the shadows from where I stood. It was as though this place were beckoning me to come inside.

I cared little for crowded, frenetic places like these, but tonight was different.

Curiosity ran through me like a pulse. My mind was a blank slate, and my body was heading towards the doors. Obeying this random whim I entered without a second thought. The skull at my bow broke into a fit of dry cackles again, making me grimace as I unpinned it and shoved it deep into my purse. Intent on burying it alive, I shoved my handkerchief deep into his mouth and moved my things on top of it.

Finally, he went quiet.

Satisfied, I wandered up to the desk and bought a small collection of tokens. Running my hand across the surface of an air hockey table, I took in the sights and sounds. I proceeded into the maze of consoles and pinball machines. I could hear the sound of the drink dispenser as soda fizzled, and the smell of popcorn was rich in the air. Raucous laughter echoed from the laser tag area. I stopped to examine a claw machine full of prizes. Candy, plushies, tickets to the latest concert…

Then I spotted a dinosaur plush at the back of the machine. It had glittering green spines and sharp teeth. It was the most wonderful thing I'd seen all day. A hot blush surged to my cheeks as my heart jolted in my chest. A certain memory came flooding back from the gallery of my past.

" _That's no good, miss Rin. You have to eat everything on your plate,"_ he had reminded me in that gentle voice when I was only four. I had cried at the table that I hated vegetables, and that there was no way I would eat them. Instead of lecturing me, he had simply chuckled and patted my head. _"Ahh, no matter what others say how bright you are, you really are the youngest. Rebellion is so typical at your age. You can't just eat what you like, you know? Now, be a good girl."_

Embarrassingly enough, I had just gone " _uwahhh"_ and kept up a tantrum.

" _N-no? W-w-well then, how about this? If you eat all your brussels I promise to make sachertorte tomorrow,"_ he had said with a nervous laugh, trying to placate me. _"So, will you do it?"_

So kind, so full of warmth…

That love in his eyes.

Nothing in this world could make me happier. Except seeing him… one more time!

This dinosaur. It reminded me of him so much it made my heart pound…! I clutched my tightening chest, feeling a tingle run through my spine and down to my toes. I found myself trembling with desire as I all but threw myself against the glass, gazing at it longingly.

 _I must have it._

"I absolutely have to bring you home with me!" I promised the little darling as I frantically dug up the token packet from my bag. "Time to strike while the iron is hot!"

So wrapped up in my excitement, I ended up dropping the entire packet, causing everything to spill over.

"No!" I chased after the tokens. Argh! Why do they have to be so round?!

I finally managed to catch all the rolling coins, pausing when a moving shadow fell in line with my own. Music flooded my ears as I raised my head to see who it was. A hooded figure with his back facing me was dancing to the beat on one of the rhythm game consoles… Dance Dance Revolution, it looked like. He was playing by himself, hitting all the steps without making a single mistake by far. He made it look so effortless.

His limbs moved in tandem with the commands being displayed onscreen. He advanced, retreated, and spun around. He seemed to be one of those kids living in the more rural parts of town, judging from the looks of his appearance. At the back of his ratty white parka, the fabric had been slashed apart as though claws had dug through. The fur-trimmed hood obscured his face from view, but it had seen better days. Scuffed shoes, torn washed-out jeans - he looked like he had to struggle every day just to survive.

As I watched him dance, I hadn't noticed the band of upperclassmen crowding him in a circle. They were tall boys, several years older than me. They all wore black leather jackets with the same red headbands. Some of them were smoking, which went unnoticed by the staff, but they seemed too intimidated to do anything about it.

Their gang leader was resting against the bar with a face of utter nonchalance, as if he were merely waiting for a bus on a spring day, apple in hand. He wasn't slumped at all, his body was clearly too muscular for that, yet his posture was relaxed as his face. He was almost smiling - smiling as though something good were about to happen. Good for him was likely bad for the boy in the white parka. Very bad.

The climbing tension permeated the air with dark intent.

The boy in the white parka didn't seem to notice his audience, or if he did - he didn't seem to care. It wasn't until the leader emitted a throaty chuckle and finally laid a hand on the boy's shoulder- only to be roughly shoved off.

The boy kept his eyes on the screen and continued dancing as though they weren't there.

The lights from the disco ball danced on everyone's surprised expressions. The leader didn't take this brush-off very well.

His face mottled crimson, his eyes popped, his tree trunk neck strained. He forced the younger boy off the platform using his wide frame, towering over him with a menacing snarl. His words were spat out with ferocity as he told him off in front of his gang. Without caring about the spit that was flying, he leaned in close to his face with a snarl for him to march outside. The boy remained as still as a cadaver and just as pallid, unblinking against his onslaught. Then with a barely concealed smirk he turned on his heels and walked away as if strolling in the park on a fine day. The leader crushed his cigarette beneath his foot, his fuse simmered and fizzed like a firework in a chill autumn breeze, then motioned his followers with a jerk of his head with unrestrained fury.

The staff from behind the desk seemed relieved they had finally left. Unlike them, I wasn't satisfied with just that. It wasn't any of my business, of course… but seeing their heated confrontation had gotten me curious. What had that boy done to have those dangerous seniors come after them like that, especially in public?

It was such a bold display that I couldn't help following them.

The night had made me feel like a river - ebb and flow - but now I remembered that nocturnal creatures were not so prudent. The voracious of beasts came to life at midnight.

"He was my little brother, you bastard," the gang leader told him in a voice cold as ice. "Hiroshi was my little brother, and you killed him. Now my mom cries every night, still thinking he'll come home with that stupid, shit-eating grin of his… dammit." He pointed at him, rage twisting his features into a hateful leer. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. Now that you're back in town there's no way you'll last long. I'm not about to pass this opportunity up!"

"Yeah, boss."

"We're behind you all the way."

"Time to put this little freak in his place."

The underdog, for his credit, didn't give any outward indication of fear. Hands shoved in his pockets, he seemed unperturbed by their intense hostility hitting him in waves. His white fur-lined hood cast a long shadow over his eyes, preventing me from seeing his face. I couldn't help wondering what kind of expression he was wearing right now. Just what was going on through his head?

He was outnumbered, trapped, and they had pushed him into the back of a corner alley so no one would rush in to help him if he were to cry out for help.

He stood at medium height, with a lean and limber build. His shoulders were hunched, and I could see the pale curve of his slender neck and the way strands of bright gold hair were pulled back towards the crown. He got into stance, however, raising his fists in front of him as he crouched close to the ground.

"Got nothing to say for yourself?" Eying him with disdain, the leader spat to the side. "So be it, punk."

The need for revenge festered in gang members' eyes, like rats gnawing at their being, relentless, unceasing; it could only be stopped by the cold steel of a rat trap, a trap they wanted to ensnare this younger boy in. Their need for revenge was like an abscess on the skin of the soul that could only be cured by the sweet taste of revenge. _Bloodletting._ Savage. Spiteful. A dish best served cold. Unforgiving. In a man's world, scores were only settled with the Hammurabi Code. _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth._ These ruffians would bear a grudge until retribution was served. Settling old scores. Brutal. Callous. Satisfying. Empty. Pointless. Excessive. Mean-spirited. Their open display of bloodlust appealed to darker side of human nature: twisted and dark sense of humour.

There was stillness on both sides. If bloodlust was visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly a dog fight erupted, so much force in every blow. Anger fueled their adrenaline, overriding their rationality. Senseless. Several members rained blows onto the underdog as if he meant to smash him into the very earth and his friends did the same. Each didn't just want the other dead, they wanted him smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury.

There were no holes barred when the boy went in for the defense. He brought up his foot and connected it into his first enemy's instep, causing him to trip and go down like a tree. He pulled out hair in handfuls, scratched, bit, kicked and head-butted. Then there was the enraged scream that escaped his throat, leaving his enemies in a momentary stupor, making them more hesitant in their movements, afraid for their vital organs.

They flicked out their hand knives and formed a circle around him. They all charged at him, trying to overwhelm him from every side. A coordinated attack. The gang leader had clearly thought this through, taking advantage of the fact that he was alone, unprotected in the cover of night and out of radar from the local authorities.

At lightning speed, a tattooed delinquent got to him first and thrusted his knife towards his skull. The loner sidestepped the oncoming blow in time for him to grab the hilt and twisted it out of his grasp. Panicking, the assailant ducked for his fallen weapon but reacted too slow.

With a striking blow against his heel, the underdog knocked him flat off his feet. It didn't end there. He was on him in seconds, overpowering his struggling and grabbing him by the air before slamming him into the concrete.

"TAKA! Damn you!"

The next knife was about to come down on his skull. The boy rolled off the unconscious body and onto his feet. He sidestepped just in time to avoid an oncoming slash to his shoulder before rearing back and kicking his assailant right in the abdomen that sent him flying into two others.

Amazing…

I watched from the shadows as he took on another assailant at least two heads taller than him.

"KENYU! GET HIM!" Their leader roared, summoning a beast from behind him.

The biggest of them all was a monster. He was too big for the jacket they were wearing, but the headband on his rippling bicep was like a red flag. The veins on his head pulsed with anger as he crushed an apple in his large palm, indicating what he would do to the younger boy. With a roar, he tore up the road and charged like a mad bull. He powered all his strength into a devastating tackle that would crush him to the ground.

Rolling on top of the giant from back-to-back, the boy twisted over the heavyset load three times his size and…

 _FUMP!_

...sent him hurling into a brick wall with such tremendous impact that it caused the mortar to crumble apart. Everyone else who wasn't the loner stopped, gaping in horror when they heard a squelching crack. The giant jerked once, twice - before slumping his knees and falling over in a boneless mass.

Sounds of choked gasps split the air. I squinted past the confusion to follow their gaze, and I was left stunned.

There was a large hole in the wall.

Now there was only three left.

The loner took a deliberate step towards them, causing them to huddle away. Their knives were raised in front of them, shaking. The leader's palms were sweating, his eyes wild with fear. No one spoke up. Mockingly, the loner cocked his head to the side. He spread out his arms in front him, dropping a knife he had stolen from one of the guys in a pacifying gesture as though he were surrendering.

No one was stupid of to think that, though.

He was giving them one chance. He was _challenging_ them to make the first move, to maim him while he was undefended.

My heart leapt to my throat, and I hugged Ossa with all my strength, trying to keep still as much as possible. I had to cover my mouth to quiet my breathing.

Understanding his ulterior motives, the leader didn't take the bait. Instead he shouted at his fallen friends to get up, to fight. But no one moved. They were either knocked unconscious or bleeding too much to even stand. Furious, the leader turned on the person responsible for the state of his gang.

"You…! Look at what you did to them…! _S-stay away, you bastard_!" Turning to his final friends, he nodded towards them. "G-Guys, together then, okay?!" His friends, though sweaty and pale with fright, agreed to his orders. All at once, the leader led the charge.

The boy just stood there with his arms wide open.

Why wasn't he moving?

Just when they thought they had him, he seemed to vanish. Confused and thrown out of pattern, they spreaded out in search for him.

"What-?!"

"GUNH!"

Appearing right from under them, he drove his fists into two of them, caving their guts into their lungs. In one swift movement, he sent them hurtling into a tree. Blood ran down their heads as they slumped to the grass, completely defeated. A weak gasp came from their leader.

Finally, the loner spoke.

"What dull wits to have followed a leader whose mind isn't even half as sharp as the blade he carries…" The passing carlight fell on him at the right angle, and I finally caught a glimpse of his face. It wasn't a good look. It was brief, no more than a glance, but I would remember these fine details for the future yet to come. "He never even realized he had been the prey all along, and I, the predator." He cocked his head. "Did you really think you could catch me unaware and corner me like a pack of dogs? Anyone could have whiffed out your intentions from a mile away. You never even stood a chance."

Within the shadow of his hood, unruly gold bangs fell into his brow, skin so pale it rendered him stark against the dreary outline of the black city. He could have been mistaken for an angel if not for the fact his eyes bore a steely expression. The unpitying downturn of his lips - a warning of the executioner beneath.

"Tch…!"

"You were the ones being hunted, not the other way around."

What he showed me tonight had left such a profound impression that would be hard to forget. I breathed in slow intake of air, memorizing every detail of him in the deepest recesses of my mind.

"If you're not going to finish this manhunt… _I will._ " His teeth flashed into a wolfish snarl, white as the moon. Beneath the coldness of his voice was something darker. It almost sounded like... savage delight?

Rushing at the leader, they met at a clash. The leader swung at him with his knife, the steel edge slashing at open air. The ring of metal echoed as he continued advancing. He kept at it, moving with vigor as he struggled to tear open the boy's throat.

"Damn it…! Hold still, and die!"

Just as he managed to brush up against him, the boy put his arm in a lock and twisted it, causing the former to scream as the latter wrenched the knife from his grip. But the leader was stubborn. Digging his heels into the ground, he threw the boy over his shoulder and was on him in seconds.

"Aha! I got you now!"

Crouching like a beast, the loner knocked him flat off his feet with a crushing stomp on his kneecap. A sick crunching noise resonated, and another piercing scream reached my ears.

In spite of the darkness hiding his face, I could see his eyes.

They were wild.

Then he dug his knee straight into his tailbone, wrestling him into the ground and-!

 _Crack._

Broke his leg.

" _AAAHHHHHH!"_

It was such a bone-chilling, agonizing scream of rage and bitter defeat that carried so many emotions even I was left shaken. My knees were shaking, about to collapse. The hairs on my neck stood erect on this chilly night. I watched as the leader dragged himself across the grass like a worm.

"Damn you… Lone Wolf… fucking bastard," the leader seethed. He crawled until he finally reached the boy, clutching at his ankle before spitting blood at his shoes. He glared at him, fury overriding the pain. "Damn you… Len!"

Without even hesitating, the Lone Wolf kicked him in the face so hard he lost two teeth. He then slumped to the ground, barely breathing and joining the rest of his gang in bitter defeat.

I was breathing hard, feeling dizzy from what I just watched. So this was what Megaton really was.

"You've been hiding there for a long time. Were you waiting for me to let my guard down for the final blow, or did you intend to betray your comrades by being cowardly like this?"

I jolted in surprise, feeling my heart stop.

The Lone Wolf was looking right at me.

"Uch...!" In seconds he was on me. He swooped at my height, grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me forward in violent fashion. I didn't have time to brace my neck as he jerked me under the dying lamplight, causing me to suffer from whiplash. I squeezed my eyes shut. I braced myself for an attack, or a barrage of questions, but none of it came.

When I dared to open my eyes, I was met with a bewildered gaze. My eyes flew to his raised fist, which had frozen in mid-air. Realization dawned on him as he stared at me. I was painfully aware of how close we were. I could feel the muscles of his abdomen pulsing against my stomach. A cold dread rendered my senses useless. I could only stand there, holding my breath.

He was going to kill me. He knew what I saw, and now he was going to make sure there were no witnesses.

A long howl broke the silence, causing him to snap out of his trance as he blinked. He raised his head in the direction of the noise with a strangely pensive expression. It looked as though he were actually listening.

Finally - his body relaxed somewhat, and he lowered his arm.

"Hmph. I have better things to do than to bother with a girl stupid enough to be walking around this late, anyway," he muttered, mostly to himself.

He let go of me, and my legs went limp. I fell to my knees, rubbing my reddening wrist. I hadn't even realized how raw it felt from his grip. I looked up to see him glaring down at me.

His eyes brought to mind shards of glass, cut directly from a blue diamond, or rather _ice_. Cold as the arctic, akin to staring into the heart of winter. It chilled me straight to the bones, and I felt as though I had been frozen into ice the moment I met his gaze. Those hooded eyes regarded me with contempt, a faint expression of distaste present.

The look he was giving me was one of silent warning, then his eyes drifted to a nearby pole before intentionally returning his gaze on me. He bent down towards me. Carefully, he lifted a finger to his lips as though to silence me.

It was as though he were saying, _tell anyone what you saw and I'll hunt you down and skewer you on that pole over there._

Not making a sound, I nodded frantically in reply.

It was likely that I was exaggerating the implication of his threatening gaze, but somehow, that imaginary threat felt closest to the truth.

As though to emphasize his chilling message he momentarily dug his fingers into the skin of my jaw, and it took all I had not to make a sound. He was staring right through my very being and into soul. Then his fingers were off my chin, and he ran off in another direction. I got to the nearest payphone and dialed for the ambulance. He pulled himself up a nearby ledge and climbed over a fence. He was gone before I could blink.

I had already left the scene before the paramedics could arrive. It was already midnight, so I started for the mansion and decided to take a shortcut through Glacier Forest.

The woods appeared different at night. Now the forest seemed alive, with an unfamiliar slant to it. As if the daytime trees and flowers and stones had withered away and radiated ominous versions of themselves to take their places. Snow-capped mountains appeared in the distance, slumbering like giants.

And then I heard a growl behind me. I stopped in my tracks, feeling my blood freeze in my veins as I slowly turned around. It wasn't a wild dog.

It was a _wolfskin._

The wolfskin was as white as the snow. His fur, short over his body and longer at the neck and ears, gleamed a smooth and shiny coat. He was rather small for his size, but his stance was confident and body muscular; this one knew how to take care of himself.

Yet there was power in his glare, an iron ferocity that told me he would never, ever back down from his course. His eyes were wild. Sharp canines were bared as his face twisted into a hateful snarl.

Well… I couldn't say animals have ever liked me, but that was by far, the saltiest look I've ever received from an animal, let alone a _wolfskin_.

Though, all things considering I _did_ walk right into his territory…

Then I noticed strange about the wolf. It had blue eyes, so similar to the eyes I had seen earlier… yet somehow different. There was no recognition in those eyes.

Swallowing, I took several steps back and summoned my courage to speak. Ossa held his paws up in surrender, mimicking my pacifying gestures.

"T-There, there… that's a good wolfskin… I'm leaving right now. Okay?" I tried to smile, despite the urge to run off in the direction I came from. "I'm leaving… so you don't need to be angry… okay? I don't care about fighting…"

The wolf narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. After watching me for a while, he stopped growling. After observing me for a while longer, he decided I wasn't worth his time and turned tail towards the mountains.

He regarded me fleetingly before heading back the way he came, further up the mountain toward the snow-line. His movements were fluid and without apparent effort; while I huffed and puffed back to the mansion, he glided across the plains.

Throwing one last glance over my shoulder, I had to wonder.

What was a _white_ wolfskin doing all the way over in Megaton?

* * *

"Got a secret, can you keep it - swear this one you'll save?

Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said!

'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is _dead_."

Secret, by _The Pierces_

* * *

 **a/n:** Len and Rin finally meet! And a mysterious white wolf appears. I have been _dying_ to have Len appear. I'm so glad it finally happened! Mysterious things happen in Megaton. How will things go for our little chevalier? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to add this story to your favorites and drop me a review!


	4. The Same Stitch

**a/n:** The real story begins. This chapter was like, intense for me... so enjoy! Finally, other characters are further introduced. Yay for pet projects going serious. Seriously mainstream. I kid.

* * *

 **Meiko's POV**

.

.

.

Up until now, I had believed I played my role well as Student Council President. Ever since I was a first year, I've been the quintessential honor student. Every year I coordinated the school events and fundraisers.

That is, until the beginning of this year…

Five. Five deaths occurred here during the first two weeks of school. All of them had been students.

The sky turned to dusk as the setting sun's rays dyed the hallway a brilliant gold. It was laughable, how even a place like this school could almost be mistaken for a heavenly haven when the light lustered off the stainless steel interior. The ceiling was designed in a sharp, geometric cut that stretched throughout the halls, and the triangle ceiling lights gave off the gritty impression of the interior as a whole. I hated walking around here at this time of day - when my paranoia would reach its peak as I checked every corner and under every stairwell for any unwanted troublemakers lurking around doing who knows what.

It was bad enough this school's reputation was blacklisted by the public for having a history of recurring juvenile violence. My father, the chairman was having a hard time petitioning the board of directors to increase the budget for the school. There had been too many cuts to the revenue as of the past two years - and we were only digging deeper in financial woe.

Other poor schools across the nation have been hard as well.

The result has been a worsening of the nation's rich schools, poor schools divide — and its racial divide, because many poor districts are also heavily minority.

And the gap has only been getting wider — here in the suburbs north of Calico, and in many places across the nation. In the years following the recent financial crisis, school districts serving poor communities generally have been hit harder than more affluent districts.

By far, Megaton Public High School was one of the poorest schools in the country. It was no secret that MPHS was downtrodden by society. Almost half of the student population consisted of juvenile delinquents with multiple offenses etched in their permanent records. Serious offenses that would be on their shoulders for the rest of their lives.

Consider this school as opposed to Eluvia Academy- we were two school districts in the same state separated by an enormous financial gulf. Eluvia, consisted of students coming from wealthy families, was flush with resources. Their academy has four different spaces for theater performances, two gyms, an Olympic-size pool and an espresso bar.

Meanwhile, Megaton Public High School, with its mostly minority student body, had been struggled for the past twelve years. As many as twenty six students share a single computer. The locker rooms looked like dungeons, and the downgraded maintenance around here was starting to rear its ugly head.

Just because students were low income here within this district, it didn't mean they shouldn't have the same opportunities kids in surrounding districts have. It seriously angered me to see our school being ignored like this when it was the state's responsibility to regulate the money like they _should_ be doing - instead of sitting on their asses and boasting about their "generous" funding to more renowned schools that shone with prestige and wealth, using "more valuable" kids as tools for success.

"It makes me sick just comparing us like ants on a hill." I muttered aloud, feeling my blood boil as I examined the neglected premises of Megaton Public High School. "Living in fear of being trampled on for the rest of our lives."

As I passed the science lab, I felt a twinge of shame upon seeing the large piece of plywood covering the six foot hole next to the teacher's desk. When a water pipe began leaking in the classroom, our district was required to remove the asbestos around the aged pipes as part of the repairs. The workers had ripped open a large hole in the wall to repair it before slapping on the plywood and painting over it.

Sometimes, if you listened closely you could hear the burbling of the pipes throughout the school hallways. Right now, it was like the school was alive and angry - the gloomy walls towered over me like dead trees. As for that reason… that was why I was here so late.

 _That_ incident that had caused the school to close last week due to police investigating what a member from the art club had found afterschool - the corpse of the art club president who died with a petrified expression. Regrettably enough, this wasn't the first time a death had occurred on campus… and the memory of the last death had caused a chaotic unrest - all because of that brute, Len. Kagamine Len.

Our school already had a long standing history of violence… but Kagamine was by the the worst offender.

The name left a bitter taste in my mouth. For two years, he has been nothing but a thorn in my side through and through. He was a loner with an attendance record so poor it would make even the strictest teachers here want to claw their eyes out before being forced to emasculate themselves before the board. I've heard from the grapevine that he was often challenged by other delinquents who wanted to take his title of being the strongest kid in school. I have had unfortunate experiences of having to deal with the aftermath of his violent, nightmarish tantrums that left classrooms battered, desks and seats smashed with glass everywhere.

Kagamine was one of the biggest reasons why the lack of authority here was a major problem. His was a jarring influence on the students since the day he arrived here. Due to his ruthless reputation and unapologetic insubordination, many of the delinquents he had gained respect and fear from opted to follow his example - from students picking fights on campus to lighting fires behind the schools to smoking in the bathrooms.

He never sought fights, oh no. He simply did not care.

Ill behavior was contagious, especially in hard times when the school couldn't even scrape up enough money to sent students on field trips or replace broken equipment. Without healthy outlets, young people here had to find ways to entertain themselves.

Imagine my relief when the principal finally made the decision to suspend him last year after he killed one of those gang members from the Timber Wolves. When I heard the news, I wanted to cry with relief. _There truly is a God,_ I had exclaimed when I praised the heavens that day. No more would I have to deal with blubbering teachers terrified of having that brute in their class too frightened to do their jobs. My father had gotten an earful from them begging to have him transferred. Kagamine had been the worst problem child at our school. With him suspended, I had thought the worst of the school's days would blow over.

I was so very wrong.

With another student dead and the school closed until further notice, there was a murderer on the loose. Would they strike again? If so, who would it be this time?

I made my way down the empty corridor, keeping right until I reached the door with the bronze nameplate spelling out the head office in steel letters. I rang the bell once until a click resonated, allowing me access.

"Here to see the chairman again, Meiko?" The secretary asked me with a terse smile as she straightened her posture, her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"Yes. Is he in?"

The woman nodded towards the door with my father's name on it.

"He's expecting you. Go on in."

Swiveling around his chair, I met my father's grim countenance as I entered his office. He was the chairman of this school, but due to his busy schedule outside of the premises he hardly had time to come home. He had a lot of meetings with the board to discuss the future of MPHS, that being funding and improvements to the current teaching system. Progress was slow, but promising with his persistent efforts. He worked hard for the sake of this school's tomorrow, leaving me in charge.

"...Meiko. I trust you know what's happened yesterday since I was unable to come home?"

"Yes, I understand." I replied curtly, getting right down to business. "Mr. Chairman, the public has been made aware of the death at our school." My fists clenched at my sides. "This is the fifth student casualty."

"Indeed. I gave my formal consolations to his parents and spoke with the teachers. They have agreed to address the incident and hold an assembly about safety. Then they may resume their lessons as usual. As for the investigation, the police say forensics confirm the DNA from deceased has belonged to the president of the art club. His body appears to be completely petrified, same as the others. However before death… the victim was…"

I remembered seeing the horrible state of the body and felt my stomach lurch. I refused to falter and continued.

"The fifth victim, second year student - Furude Takuto, was _eviscerated_." The graphic contents that described his death made my stomach churn. The nature of this killer chilled me to the bones. "The exact cause of death is unknown. Whether it was extreme blood loss or shock, that remains to be seen." There was a hard edge to his words, and I could barely contain my anger at the culprit who had the sick gall to desecrate an innocent student like this. "There are no other leads right now."

Chairman went on to conclude that the school would reopen tomorrow now that the investigation was finished. Apparently, the board managed to keep the media at bay from harassing the staff or students for interviews.

I had a very bad premonition about what would happen in the future… this horrible, gut-wrenching feeling that made my stomach churn… and the next words I spoke came out hesitant and bleak.

"Chairman, I have a feeling the culprit is closer to home… though I have no proof. If the prefects reported no break-ins or disturbances during after school hours, then I assume the criminal must have access inside the school." The chairman kept quiet as he listened to me. "The culprit must be aware of how the prefects make their patrol during after school hours. Their patrol pattern is tight and consistent, and they would have reported any disturbance." I spoke up earnestly. "When they reported that they didn't hear or see anyone, but I just can't imagine someone could have just broken in without leaving anything behind! Not when things were so quiet."

There were twenty nine security cameras in the school, and even they weren't enough. They were hidden around where only a handful of people, including myself, knew their exact locations. None of the footage gave off anything out of the ordinary. It was frustrating.

"What do you mean to say, Meiko?"

"My point is, the killer must be someone from the inside. And only someone from the the same side can snuff them out…" I allowed my sentence to trail off meaningfully, knowing he would understand what I meant. The silence that followed was so resonating it deafened my ears.

Finally, my father's eyes narrowed in realization as his tone dropped in warning.

"Rid that thought from your mind this instant. I know what you intend to do." He was a man with a large build, his brown hair slicked back and his beard trimmed. "I won't risk my daughter lurking around the premises when there is a murderer on the loose." Father replied sternly. "The situation is bad enough with someone from this school possibly being the culprit."

I slapped my palms onto his desk, daring to press the matter further. I knew I was testing my luck, but this was too important to let go of.

"Sir, please understand! We can't allow the board to shut us down. If one more death occurs here, then we'll be forced to close the school! Our plans to reform this school haven't even begun!" I slammed my hands on his desk again, impassioned by my furious protests. "Our students will have nowhere else to go if we stand by and do nothing while we let this murderer do what they want! There isn't a school anywhere else who will accept them. The Board of Education is a matter for you to deal with… so please entrust this matter to me! I will do whatever it takes to make this school a safe place! I won't work alone on this - I'll cooperate with the police if I must!"

"Meiko, you still have your responsibilities as a student here. What about your club activities and your homework?"

"Chairman, I don't mean to brag, but my grades have been above the 90th percentile since my first year attending here." I answered in a curt voice, keeping my chin high as I persisted in convincing him to put his trust in me. "If we don't take any chances, there's no chance of this school becoming any safer than it was yesterday. There are some risks we'll need to take."

Our gazes were locked in a silent battle, refusing to lose ground.

"Someday, I will be the one to take over your position." I told him in a derisive tone, one that contradicted my position as a student. I straightened up and crossed my arms. "Therefore, let this be my first test to prove myself to you."

After several minutes, Chairman let out a long sigh that sounded reminiscent to a deflating balloon. He stroked his chin before eying me with a exasperated look.

"It's clear where you got that proud and stubborn streak from. You have too much of your mother in you." His voice went soft. The mention of my mother caught me off-guard, and my tongue laid limp in my mouth. I had no memory of her, considering she had died from an illness during when I was only two years old. I had often wondered about her, wishing to know what she had been like. Even pictures and stories told from my father weren't enough to paint what she must have been like in life.

For a moment, I caught a glimpse of the lonely man behind the strong image of the chairman I was so used to seeing. It caught me off guard. He looked caught between nostalgia and sadness.

Father seldom spoke of her, but I knew he had loved her deeply - I could tell. As curious as I was to continue asking more about her - given that I only knew her by the memories he had of her - we still had the murderer to deal with.

The sun dyed the room a brilliant red. I stepped back to give him the space he needed, knowing that no words were needed when he was still mourning. Once he regained his composure, he returned to the stern, untethered chairman once again.

"Tell me more of your plan, then." He ordered before pausing to add. "...Daughter, I might be… no- there's no lying about it. By relying on your help, I would be putting you in a precarious position right now. I have to ask…" He looked at me straight in the eye. "Are you certain you're ready to take on this task?"

"Yes, you can trust me." I answered in a steely voice. "For the most part, I plan to observe the other students during the school hours. After the day ends, I will join the prefects in their patrols and have them circulate the perimeters in different intervals. I will also ask the art club members more about Takuto. Anything they might know about him may prove useful." I said. "Please. Help me find the culprit behind all this."

"... Very well. I will grant you permission to take as many men as you need to look for evidence. On one condition." I repressed my instinct to bristle, keeping myself from bristling in defense. I waited in silence, wondering what he would have me do in exchange for this chance. Chairman ran a hand through his slicked back chestnut hair before levelling me with a serious gaze.

"For once, can you call me Papa like you used to? When you refer to me as 'Chairman', it makes me feel old…" He furrowed his brows and pinched his temple, clearly troubled. The grave mood changed into one of exasperating, almost comedic fashion that matched the state of the Chairman's inner parental crisis.

"C-Chairman… Please be serious. Besides, I was a little girl then."

My experience growing up highlights the value of benign neglect. I had ample time alone to roam the woods around Megaton, ride my bike, and make painfully stupid decisions during my rebellious phase in middle school… that which I don't care to dwell on.

As such, I kept my social group small, and I often spent large chunks of time in solitude. My father had never been negligent, but neither had he been overly involved in every single aspect of my life. Chairman had his own interests to pursue and shouldn't feel any guilt for doing so.

Much to my relief, the large man sat up in his chair and went back to his old self.

"No? I won't push it then. In any case, there _is_ one other thing I failed to mention up until now." He seemed to hesitate as he glanced at me, as if unsure I would react well to what he had to say next. As though a chain of murders in the school could affect me than it did now… I could certainly handle what other news he had.

"Please go on." I nodded seriously to show him I was listening. A shadow fell over his face as he took a swig of his coffee that had gone cold. He rubbed his temple as though to relieve the stress of this semester's paperwork. My brows furrowed at this. Whatever he had to tell me… I could already sense it was something unpleasant. After a long pause, he licked his dry lips before speaking up in a strangely calm, controlled voice.

"I spoke with Mr. Dell on the phone last week. You've met him before… do you remember?"

"Yes. He's the guardian of Kagamine Len…" My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did he say?" I didn't show it but right now I felt as though I were sitting on pins and needles. I didn't like this. For Chairman to suddenly bring him up… why now?

"He informed me that Len's disposition hearing was just recently concluded. The boy was released from juvenile hall not too long ago, but he's on probation." Chairman didn't so much as flinch at my barbed tone and continued calmly. "The paperwork has been filled out. Starting next Monday, Kagamine Len will be repeating his first year."

"...What?" Blood drained from my face hearing that. The news repeated itself in my head like a broken record. I couldn't gauge the situation right away. "Father, you can't be serious! You know what he did last year! Even for someone like him, we can't possibly have another murderer-!" My protests were silenced once Chairman directed a sharp, disapproving look at me. He stood up, his larger form lumbering over me. His eyes were so full of disappointment it actually stung. The rest of my words were lodged in my throat as he interjected in a low, controlled voice.

"I'm well aware of what happened last year. I don't intend to take this matter lightly." Chairman rumbled in a way that made my stomach sink. "Contrary to the rumors, what happened was merely an _accident_. It pains me remembering we lost a student that day… but from the testimonies gathered from the other Timber Wolves, they themselves admitted that Kagamine reacted in self-defense."

"What he did was _brutality_ , not self-defense." I hissed under my breath, unable to suppress the spike of anger that reverberated throughout my bones. Involuntary manslaughter or not… from what I remembered, Kagamine hadn't so much as batted an eye at the fact that he had killed another kid - one that was his age. On the day the police came to our school to apprehend them, all I could see was how utterly _detached_ he had looked then… his eyes had been dead, soulless even. It was as though the blood on his hands didn't matter.

Kagamine Len… the mere whisper of his name left my blood singing in my ears. The current title holder of the "strongest kid" or in Megaton, my ass... ever since that mongrel enrolled here, he's proved to be nothing more than a persistent headache that wouldn't go away.

"Lone wolf", they called him. Hah. He was a filthy _cur_ that would defile the campus grounds into a lawless colosseum if he returned. I couldn't let that happen.

In my eyes, that mongrel was a remorseless menace. At only fifteen years old, he was complete monster. He didn't respect authority, he didn't show an ounce of humanity, and he was far too volatile for the staff to control. He was violent - _arrogant_ \- with no redeeming qualities whatsoever _._ The rumors of his ridiculous strength wasn't unfounded. Not only that, but his _temper tantrums were the worst to deal with_. I would know that better than anyone else since I've had the unfortunate position of being forced to deal with the aftermaths of his rampages. There was no doubt about it. Up until the recent chain of murders, that boy was the worst _unprecedented disaster_ that ever hit this school _._ Everywhere he went, destruction was sure to follow.

Bolstered by my inner tirade, I defiantly glared at the man before me before he could interrupt me.

"With the way our budget is now, we can't afford any more incidents that involve him. I'll never accept him being back here. Never. Anyone but him!"

"Meiko!" Chairman rose his voice sharply. "The Kagamine boy has took responsibility for his actions and served his time. What would you have me do? Throw him out on the streets? With his record being the way it is, no other school will accept him."

"Which is exactly why we ought to do the same." I bitterly answered. "He cares nothing for school, Chairman! Look at all the absences from his attendance record! If he doesn't want to be here and learn, then good riddance!" My anger was getting the best of me, loosening my tongue. But I couldn't let it go. "I came to you hoping you would understand that _I_ am trying to make this school safer than it was before. Allowing Kagamine back will be detrimental to my- _our_ progress!"

"Meiko…" Chairman started in a warning tone, but this time, I pushed back. Glaring up at him, I rounded the desk and marched up to him until his chest was level with the top of my head.

"Two murderers in the school is a disaster waiting to happen! I don't understand why you are giving him leeway after the all trouble he's caused!" Kagamine's record was so full of offenses that would reduce even the toughest disciplinary officer to tears. "He needs professional help, father. We are a school, not a pscyh ward and most _certainly_ not a nursery!"

"I didn't expect you to approve of my decision." He began in a steady voice. "I can't deny that he struggles with anger management, however, I believe that he has reasons for being the way he is today. That is why we are here - to help him hone his emotional control." Then he went on to direct his lecture at my behavior. "You talk about him as though he is a sociopath, but remember - he is still a minor. Albeit a troubled one…" The man let his voice trail off as he looked out the window. It was raining hard nonstop. The weather had been like this for days on end. It didn't sit well with me. "And you must admit that in lieu of the… pandemoniums involving him…" He quickened his speech when my eyes started to narrow with impatience. "I believe there are hidden depths beneath what we see of him at present." He turned to me, chuckling at my confusion. "Well, I can't prove it right now… but that remains to be seen. The point is, Meiko, that I still consider him a student at this school. Nothing about that has changed."

Chairman… you make Kagamine sound like he's some diamond in the rough. Truly, my father's sentimentality would be the death of us all. Whether it was the man's compassion or pity for this "troubled boy", I didn't know. All that I was certain was that if you invite the bull in, you can expect the place to become a red bullring with the rest of the troubled students cheering the chaos on.

As insane as it sounded, I wanted to slam my head against the billboard and knock myself unconscious for the rest of this year - if only to avoid dealing with another fiasco having to do with classrooms wrecked beyond recognition and students with broken bones.

"In any case, I was under the impression that you shared my beliefs of upholding equality at this school." Chairman crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Yes, but Chairman-!" I could feel a migraine coming on.

"We care about all our students here. Everyone deserves a second chance at education. This could very well be the boy's last chance to rejoin the community and play a societal role… to go on and graduate and find a job… to raise a decent family." His brown eyes softened just the slightest as he regarded me. "My child, would you have me deprive him of that chance when others like him would fight tooth and nail for the same opportunity? Do you think I could do that knowing it could have been my daughter instead of him in this situation?"

… I knew I hadn't always been the picture-perfect role model I was today. Even though father hadn't intended to do so, his words hit close to home as guilty memories of the times I rebelled against him during middle school resurfaced.

I gritted my teeth, lowering my head so he couldn't see my face reddening in anger and shame at being lectured like this.

"...No… father. Of course not."

A large, callused hand landed on my shoulder. His ministrations were gentle as he squeezed me.

"In return for extending your authority and finding the killer in this school, I want you to support my decision. Granted, I don't expect you to tail him at every turn… and if I turn out to be wrong, you may, of course, feel free to rub it in my face for the rest of our lives." He told me cheerfully, but his eyes were serious. "It was a hard decision to make. But I think I would regret it more if I turned my back on a child than having to pay a thousand dollars worth of damaged school property value."

At his softly spoke declaration, I felt my anger fizzle out like steam though my displeasure remained. Goodness, why did he have to act like a cool adult when it suited him? It wasn't fair play. Even so, my body relaxed at his kind touch, and I slowly stepped out of his grasp to meet his gaze.

"Chairman, I don't enforce rules around here because I enjoy being a tyrant. I understand it isn't always easy to follow them… but I don't tolerate murder or any other unjustified crimes." I challenged the students and cracked the whip not because I want to, but because there was no one else who would push them as hard as I would. Every student here had potential, but they wouldn't do anything about it unless it was shoved right under their noses.

"So that means…?" Chairman intoned hopefully, and I repressed the urge to sigh.

"Yes, fine. I will support your decision..." Seeing the hopeful glimmer in his eyes piece a knife through my conscience, I averted my eyes and forced all my pride aside to murmur that one word he wanted to hear most. "Father." Hearing his sharp inhale, I didn't dare look back to see how he would react to my sudden change of addressment. I wasn't comfortable enough to witness him throwing aside professional protocol to have an emotional moment as a father.

Still... when Kagamine comes back here, he and I were going to have a little _talk_. Even if I had to get five men to tie him down and force him to sit through what I had to say.

He _would_ listen to me.

Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

 _Unravel_

.

.

.

Chapter Three

 **The Same Stitch**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kaito's POV**

09:11 AM

.

.

.

Monday morning, same as always. If my life could be described as moments captured by a camera, I would call it living within a sepian city. The only source of living color would be my blue hair and clothes as I waded through hell and high water. All life around me seemed gray right now, more so than usual.

"When you get back, don't forget to buy the booze, useless brat!" Uncle shouted behind me in a drunken stupor as I sprinted down the steps. He slumped against the doorway, red-faced and eyes glazed over. "Damn ingrate… you kids nowadays don't know how to treat your folks right." Keeping my eyes ahead of me, I made sure not to slam the door behind me as I left behind the shoddy rundown duplex I was obligated to call "home". Even with my back turned, I could still hear my aunt screaming at my uncle from inside the kitchen.

"You lazy good-for-nothin'! How could you get fired for drinking on the job again?! This is the fifth time…!"

"Don't go raising your voice at me, woman!" The old man bellowed back, cursing her out in the open. "I worked overtime for these past nine years raising that boy and sending him to school, and I barely got enough to scrape by for nuthin' else! This is the thanks I get?!"

" _It's wrong to want to understand each other,"_ my dad had rasped to me on his deathbed all those years ago. " _People just can't understand each other. It just hurts them more because the closer you get… the truth of the matter is that you couldn't be any further away from them. To be unable to gauge their true pain… is the worst."_

"This is exactly the kind of attitude I'm talking about! You're always at home passed out in front of the television with these filthy beer cans everywhere! The least thing you could do is clean up after yourself!"

" _No matter what, Kaito. Be a good child and smile."_ My father, a shell of his former self, had begged me as his gaunt and spindly hand wrapped around my smaller, chubbier one. _"Never act like you could ever hope to judge someone under the illusion that you could ever understand them."_

Their argument commenced in a full-out screaming match as the neighbors nearby shook their heads at newest cacophony. The neighbors never said anything, more interested in keeping to themselves as they avoided my line of sight. The kitchen window slammed shut, muffling their hysterical voices as the sound of something breaking shattered my peace of mind.

Since the day I moved in with them, I did the one thing I'd always done ever since I was a child - I ran far away from that place as fast as my legs could carry me.

Many times I had watched their heated exchanges blow out into uncontrollable fits of rage borne from a lack of understanding one another. Ever since I was taken under their wing after my father died from overworking himself, it was their frequent exchanges and slamming of the cheap, creaky doors that kept me awake at night. I used to try to muffle out their shrill voices by pressing torn, dusty pillows against my ears. I gave up a few weeks later and instead opted to clamber onto the roof and name all the constellations I could find until the last of their words died out after midnight.

My mind went over the things I had done this morning. Dry the laundry outside? Check. Wash and dry the dishes? Check. Made dinner for tonight? Check.

People wouldn't hear about it on the evening news, and they may not even realize how poverty may be affecting parental roles in this generation, but we were in the midst of a parental neglect trend. Simply put, the lack of time, ability, or permission to be alone and wind down was a silent source of stress, undiscussed yet pervasive. Overtime and a lack of available funds from welfare caused, in large measure, the primary stress for caretakers. Contemporary demands, especially for parents of young children, would be considered unsustainable in our economic crisis.

I grew up alone, under that yellow roof with cracked tiles. By keeping to myself with a smile, I learned a lot from watching people from the sidelines. I was well aware my peers considered me an oddball, and so - when they pretended not to see me, that left them open for me to see what lingered behind their masks.

Now, I have never been interested in being the judge of others' characters, much less of my aunt and uncle. We were poor with barely enough money to scrap by. No expenses could be spared aside from the bare necessities. I wouldn't consider their treatment towards me warm or inviting, and their day-to-day habits were questionable - but I was in no place to pass judgment on them when I knew I was an uncontrolled factor in their life - a cause of their stress. Of course, I could hardly blame myself - but I couldn't condone the way they handled their stress… considering they took it out on each other (and myself) in destructive ways. That was why I neither condemned or condoned the delinquents at school. Like me, many of them had harsh upbringings or worse. They struggled, too. If I hadn't discovered my fascination for psychology and lore - I could have very well ended up like those kids on the wrong side of town.

With no one to talk to and constantly left to my own devices, whether it was having to clean up after my uncle after he passed out from home… or being treated by my aunt with the cold shoulder.

I had no reason to complain. I didn't starve, and despite their aggressions - they had never struck me. It was just a loveless arrangement. It could have been worse.

But I guess… it was pretty lonely growing up - not knowing love or the warmth of a parent's hand - I had long forgotten what that felt like years ago.

I kept true to my promise to dad, though.

I never pressed my opinions and smiled like a good boy would… as if doing so would lessen the fact that I was a burden. Somehow, it didn't hurt as much when I thought it that way.

My bookbag swung as I raced across the cracked sidewalk, hurrying to get to school on time. I adjusted the strap on my shoulder as I left my troubles at home behind me. It would be faster if I took the bus, but given my motion sickness it wasn't an option. Ugh. I shuddered at the thought of sitting idly in a rocking bus full of noisy people. Just remembering the last time I was forced to take a ride during stormy weather was enough to make my stomach queasy.

Though I was a lover of the humanities, I possessed an innate appreciation for the fine arts as well. My hand reached inside my bag before pulling out my own copy of _The Greatest Kingdoms in the World - the Le Luc Monarchy_. With a smile, I looked over the embellished cover. I really love this edition; it had to be, by far, my favorite issue up to date.

Most aren't aware there's so much to draw back on history lessons such as the last princess of Rorrim - Riliane Le Luc, otherwise known as Riliane III. I flipped open the book and leafed through the yellowed pages until I stopped at a portrait of Riliane III, the final monarch before the fall of the Le Luc Monarchy.

Rorrim, the Lost Kingdom, was once a beautiful land that had been ruled by the Le Luc family for generations. It was lost to time and history, having mysteriously disappeared almost a millennium ago. The records of such a place were scarce to the point where historians would be locked in a debate as to what happened to the land. Some even questioned if it even existed in the first place, as absurd as it sounded.

The capital of this country was named after the lost kingdom - Rorrim. Rorrim Capitol was where the king's court took place, just beyond the Ambrosia Palace.

What knowledge the ancient text provided about the Le Luc family suggested that they were a long line of successful but ruthless monarchs. Dating back to Louis Le Luc, the man who conquered the wild lands, he had become the first king. Throughout his life, he imposed the belief that mankind should intimately know hardship and strength - lest they become lax and weak, in other words, to be corrupted by depravity. Whereupon his long rule, his last wish on his deathbed was for his legacy to be unbreakable and unbent - to have his bloodline be known as the greatest rulers in the world.

For nineteen generations, the Louis's descendants ruled Rorrim with iron fists with fierce pride rivaling their brutality. Tempered by harsh lands and even harsher teachings of the king of conquerors, the the Le Lucs forced their kingdom to prosper through sheer force and ambition - beyond unimaginable heights at the cost of enslaving their people. They built armies and conquered other nations. Their technology was amazing, even considered advanced for their era. Though they could be considered tyrants, all in all - it was undeniable that the monarchs of the Le Luc family had no qualms of taking what they were entitled to rule. Their kingdom had been feared by other world powers for a reason.

The motif that represented Le Luc family's long line of rulers was the bright amaryllis, which was rumored to bloom across the nation at the birth of their prosperous yet violent monarchy.

During the time of Riliane III's rule, the prosperous era had come to an end due to civil unrest and a massive shortage of food due to unpredictable, almost supernatural climate changes with no explanation as to why they occurred. In short, Rorrim had already been at the cusp of destructive civil war by the time the crown was passed down to her. The power which the royal family of the Le Luc had held for so many generations collapsed in on itself.

"Following the death of Lilith Le Luc, queen of Rorrim, the crown was passed down to her younger sister, Riliane Le Luc - whereupon her grand ceremony deemed her the princess ruling over the Kingdom of Rorrim the natural resources of the land had already depleted itself, causing a great drought across the lands…" I read aloud the words as I trotted down the streets, keeping wary of the crosslights at the intersections. "Though initially beloved and cherished by her people before taking the throne, Riliane II's reign ultimately proved to be a short-lived and unpopular one."

Interesting. I read the footnotes below.

Historians would have many believe that due to Riliane's empathetic nature she would have been a worthy future queen when she came of age. In reality, she had the sad reputation of losing the entire Le Luc empire to the Riphoste Rebellion primarily due to lack of experience and underestimating their will and resources from outside the country to reform the nation. History text suggested she had been betrayed by usurping noblemen within her castle, having been taken advantage of her sheltered, innocent mind. She was more or less a scapegoat for the people symbolizing the hatred of the Le Luc monarchy. Having been exhausted with her forefathers' oppression and believing her to be a weak ruler - they overthrew the Le Luc Monarchy and executed the princess.

All in all, despite the princess's best attempts - she had indeed led her people but never truly ruled over their hearts.

The portrait of the golden-haired princess displayed her knelt beside a grand mirror, which was prominently known as the missing artifact from the Le Luc Monarchy. It was the family's treasured heirloom. The footnotes called it the 'Mirror of Moirai'. The princess bore a somber demeanor despite her supposedly sunny personality. The smile on her lips was weak as water. Her shoulders were sagged as though burdened with the weight of the world, or rather - her fallen kingdom.

So young, so tragic… after having lost so much, the princess had been fated to carry all the sins of her forefathers and her people's dreams that could never come to fruition.

Compassion for this young, proud princess bled from my gaping heart as though someone had plunged a knife at my back. Her path as the martyr princess, though a noble and toilsome one, was certainly not something I envied. I wiped a tear from my eye, clutching the throbbing ache at my chest. Be still, my bleeding heart. I had no shame being moved by this tragic tale, as a real man didn't cry for himself - but for others.

The book trembled in my hands as I painstakingly shut the book with a hard, painful swallow. Call me mawkish or a ridiculous emotional wreck, but I was beyond help right now. I wasn't even exaggerating.

But why… what reason could there be…

Why… why wasn't there a movie out about this yet?!

"Bwaaaa!" My inelegant, manly sobs put off the people around me as they threw me alarmed glances before scurrying off to avoid my gaze. "Oh, princess! Why?! To met such a terrible fate-?!" I could barely contain myself from tearing out the pages if not for my love of books. My lament was suddenly drowned out by a sudden downpour as thunder roared above me. I was soaked in seconds from head to toe as a result of having been so engulfed in my reading that I had failed to notice my surroundings yet again.

Incredulously enough, I had somehow managed to arrive at the front gates of the school despite being engrossed in my book. Students around me were rushing past to get inside, fighting against the strong winds to keep themselves from being blown away. I simply stood there, unsure of whether to be amazed or infuriated by the timing of the situation.

In this case… I was at the right place at the wrong time?

"...Well, that's what I call a real shower." I calmly fixed my glasses in spite of the uncomfortable feeling of having my clothes stick to my skin like glue. Instead of getting angry, I smiled brilliantly at the heavens above. "Your sense of humor is as refreshing as this downpour, God." I laughed aloud to humor said divinity, bewildering a group of girls who whispered to each other in hushed voices.

"Look, It's that weird junior again. The total brain geek? I thought he was mental before, but why's he just loitering around in those wet clothes laughing to himself?"

"Clearly he has some issues. He's just standing there, laughing and carrying on a conversation all by himself!"

"Shh! He'll hear you!"

Keen as a fox, I turned my head in the direction of where my ears picked up their voices. They froze once I smiled and waved at them in a friendly manner.

"Hello, ladies! Care to join me in a philosophical discussion regarding the weather? Ah, more specifically… don't those cumulonimbus clouds remind you of the sexy brains we have?" I groped at the air with both hands as I approached them under the sheltered entrance. Despite having the best intentions in mind, something on my face have scared them off because they screamed in terror as soon as I came near them.

"S-Stay away from us, you dodgy weirdo!"

"D-Don't look at us with those mad eyes!"

"EEEK! H-h-he's panting like a wet dog! RUN!"

"Uh… hey, wait! Ladies, don't go!" I reached out to stop them but failed. They ran like the wind. Why did they treat me like I'm a low class pervert no better than a local panty raider? For some reason, this happened a lot when I tried to make friends. Feeling petulant, I frowned as I watched them scurry through the doors. "So I'm dodgy now...?"

What went wrong this time?

I stroked my chin in thought, wondering if girls just didn't like talking about icky anatomy parts like the brain in general. They seemed to be sensitive towards graphic topics, anyhow. Hmm, I wonder. I had my answer once I glanced at the glass door that reflected my surroundings.

"Oh good lord, what in seven hells is that- oh wait, it's just me." The young man reflected back at me was a bedraggled, half-dead mess. My hair had fallen into my eyes and the cold rain gave me a pale, almost sickly pallor. My eyes were sunken from lack of sleep, and my cheeks were gaunt. I had lost weight this month due to my poor diet and lack of nutrients from all the ice cream I splurged on using my allowance.

What can I say? I've never been a meat lover.

The fact that I was insanely tall didn't help matters either. Good Lord, no wonder they hightailed it and ran. I looked like a spindly, looming zombie casted from one of those cheap budget horror shows. Or more like a blue Slenderman. I could see my debut being played out in my mind's eye. My imaginary audience would have been bemoaning at my arrival and regretting the time they couldn't take back buying seats inside a cramped cinema. Instead they would have to make sure they didn't waste their ticket money by sitting through my hammy acting.

Being in the limelight was intense. All that pressure, man… I don't think I could do it.

A cold spray of water splashed against my heels as students pushed past to make it through the doors, forcing me back to the present. Hahaha. My mind runs away with my imagination sometimes.

"Still, it's been pouring nonstop in this area for almost a week now." I murmured to myself aloud, craning my neck to watch the darkening sky. "Even though the weather forecast said it was only supposed to be windy… it's almost like there's something ominous about it."

Huh. Weird.

"Excuse me, you there!" A curt voice caught my attention as I stared ahead to see a sophomore boy from the student council talking to a small blonde girl by the main gate. A violent gust of wind nearly knocked me flat, and I had to shield my eyes from the sharp impact.

"Um. May I help you?" The girl shouted over the wind, clinging to her umbrella from the onslaught of rain. "What is it?"

"We need to go over the student handbook, if you please! Your outfit violates the dress code!"

They were both clinging to their umbrellas, their hair and clothes flapping in the wind. A crack of thunder roared from above, causing them and myself to jump.

"...Right now? Here?" The girl stared at the council member as though he had grown two heads. "Well, would you mind so terribly as to let inside first? I'd much prefer to be warm and dry instead of catching my death out here."

Though hesitating at first, the flushed boy guided her inside. I followed them, not letting myself get caught up in a storm a moment longer.

"Excuse me!" I was about to dry off in the bathroom until the boy from before called out to me. He was using his back to lean all his weight against the doors, but to no avail. The wind howled behind him, persistently clawing through the entrance. "Help me with the doors! I can't do it with this wind…! Hurry, my back is freezing!" Of course, I obliged. Out of the corner of my eye, I sensed the blonde trying to escape but it didn't cross my mind to say anything about it then. It took all our strength to succeed. Even after we managed to lock up, the storm caused the doors to rattle from outside.

"Man…" I wrung the water from my hair and scarf. I took of my specs and wiped it dry with the end of my shirttail. One sorry look at my soggy book told me I was going to get fined big time. With a heavy sigh, I stared out the window and knitted my brows into an expression of deep concern. It wasn't amusing anymore.

In all my years living here, I've never seen the weather get this bad. Things were looking grim. If this storm didn't clear up soon, the buses wouldn't run and the school would have to keep the students here until it died down.

"Gahhh…" My breath was white. Inside the chilly school, my breath seemed to freeze and cloud up against my face. Why was it so cold now? Don't tell me the heater was busted again. I was not looking forward to freezing to death in class. That was it. I didn't care if I was tardy. I needed a towel from the bathroom right now.

"... In any case, the sewing kit you're carrying isn't allowed here in school except for home economics room. Even then, the school provides those so long as they stay inside the classroom." I turned my head to find the older boy chastising the blonde girl he had caught earlier. "I understand that you're new here and things can be overwhelming during the first couple weeks, but rules are rules. I can't abide by this not even a bit." Tut, tut. It looked like she hadn't managed to sneak away like planned. Now she was getting the lecture of her life. Her thinly veiled displeasure was akin to a child whose hand was caught inside the cookie jar- it made me chuckle. For some reason, something about the unreadable expression in the girl's eyes piqued my interest. I found myself staying put. "But continuing… your skirt length, nail attachments, shoes, accessories, bag, and the straps of your top are all in violation of school rules."

The more I looked at this blondie, the more something dawned on me. That faint but indignant downturn of her lips, her dark makeup and attire, and the fact that her height was just shy from average…

Most of all, there was that bespectacled black bunny in her arms. I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Ah…!" A memory of helping a blonde freshman out of trouble on the first day of school flashed through my mind. A lightbulb went off in my head. It was that sassy Gothic Lolita blonde!

But what was her name again… Ri… something. Risa? Rilakkuma? Rihanna? I wracked my brain trying to remember. I was always bad with memorizing names.

"May I see your student ID? Hmm… Okay, miss Shimoda Rin. Please come with me to security checkpoint."

That was it! Rin!

Ding, ding, ding! Winner!

"So many changes. I don't remember this place being a private academy." Rin snipped before shaking her head. "Pardon me, but I do have class to attend. Why don't we talk about this some other time over tea? And in any case…" She cleared her throat, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I went to school like this yesterday when I attended orientation, and no one said anything. Aside from that, my dress is not provocative in the least!" She stepped forward and prodded a finger at herself. "Not to mention other students far more crass than I have been wearing belly rings, combat boots, and hiked shorts!"

"And those students are serving detention right now." The second-year student pointed out. "Sorry, but we went easy on you all since it was your first day. Now that you went over the rules with the Council President yesterday, however, you're expected to follow the rules. It's not only a matter of appearance - it's also safety." he said, handing her his clipboard. "Starting today, we give those who violate said rules detention after school. Sign your name here and put down the time you're available to serve your detention today." He reached over to take her sewing kit. "Also, I'll have to confiscate that."

"No. I don't see the problem." Rin refused and shrank back, batting away the pen he offered. "I wear these clothes as a form of art: to express my inner self. Clothes are made to stylize one's nature, not to subdue." She guarded her sewing kit against her chest like her life depended on it, glowering at the fourth-year student as though he were a thief. "Besides, it's not like dressing up like this will affect my studies."

"But it will." An austere voice cut in, interrupting their conversation. It was my classmate as well as the chairman's daughter, Meiko Sakine. With not a single hair out of place and every fold of her uniform ironed, it seemed she was untouchable even with a hellstorm just outside.

Did she have some secret power?

The student council president made her way down the steps with that confident air that never failed to demand undivided attention. Her sharp brown eyes sought out Rin's as she continued in a coolly composed voice. In her hands she carried two gym towels, which she handed over to both students before continuing.

"Living by the school rules prepares you for society. So long as this building stands, we are all equal here. We all abide under the same conditions." Her tone came out clipped and cold. "Starting today, we expect you will follow school guidelines if you wish to continue attending here. Dyed hair and spiked accessories are out of the question, as they are profane and could contain hidden weapons." She stopped in front of them to take in the sight of the other girl's outfit, raising a thin brow. "What's this? I'm sure you're aware that it's not the holidays."

Meiko was known as the ideal student role model of the school. She was awed and admired by everyone, including the staff, as a prim and proper class president on honor roll. Truth be told though, I've watched her for a long time as one of her admirers since my first year. I doubted she even knew I existed. Even though we were in the same grade, she was in the more advanced classes. It was also hard to approach her, as her polite but strict demeanor put others at arm's length. She seemed to be on another completely different scale from the rest of us.

Yet the more I observed Meiko, the more I came to realize that statuesque, perfectional composure of hers was merely a front. Still, I had to give credit where it was due. She was _very_ good at acting the part. Even I was fooled for months before I finally started noticing the way her jaw tightened or the slight crease of her forehead when the lunacy of having to deal with stressful situations got to her. She executed everything perfectly, from grades to sports to disciplining unruly students. She dealt with problems with cold, rational logic.

The prefects here would only listen to her orders, and the teachers acted like whipped dogs around her since she brought up the school average with her flawless GPA. Even the toughest delinquents here were wary of her, knowing full well that she didn't need to resort to violence to get them kicked to the lowest rung on the school ladder.

Of course, despite how frightening she sounded with the influence she had over the school… she would never stoop so low as to get anyone expelled out of spite.

Still, I didn't envy her position as the council president one bit. As the chairman's daughter, she likely had a lot of expectations to carry on those small shoulders of hers.

"Still… something's different about her today…" I muttered to myself. Leaning against a nearby pillar, I searched her eyes as I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

The brunette's mood was afoul, moreso than usual. She obviously didn't look happy to be here. For her, that was unusual. I wondered why that was… what could've happened that caused a crack in her mask? She wasn't wearing it with practiced ease like she usually did...

"Ohh, you may see it that way." Rin's eyes seemed to light up as she dried her hair. "But for me, every day for me _is_ Halloween. Days full of tricks and treats… and the ensuing horror of reality is just the icing on the top." Emitting creepy giggles, her face went from surly to darkly pleased within seconds. Her sudden change in character was strange...

"I see." If Rin's sudden behavior creeped her out, Meiko gave no indication of showing it. Instead her expression remained unreadable as she closed her eyes. "Interesting as that may be, please head to the infirmary immediately. The school nurse will provide you something more appropriate than…" she paused to give her a sidelong glance, "Whatever that is you're wearing." Rin's appalled reaction to Prez's blunt, no-nonsense remarks was one of the times I wished I had a camera to capture that moment forever.

Now, I don't know much about fashion, but I had to admit that the Gothic blonde's dress looked like it came out of a storybook. Based on deep sea colors, inspired by mermaids and sirens, and even the pink underskirt reminded me of peeking corals. The tight bodice appeared to be made to resemble scales, and the bust pieces were shaped like a pair of fanned out seashells. The layered skirts were fashioned to a jellyfish's body, with patterns running up and down like trailing tentacles. Even the apron had an anchor Holding her braided half updo were tiny, glittering orange starfish scattered across the back of her hair.

The garter around her thigh appeared to fashioned in the shape of seaweed. The horseshoe that hung at the back of her sash was a nice touch. Rather than those heels she wore yesterday, she had ribbon flats today. They were a soft turquoise, similar to ballet shoes. She certainly had an interesting choice in fashion. Her makeup was left unaffected from the storm's rampage, but I assumed she had applied a waterproof brand.

The Gothic blonde danced around Meiko like a rhythm of water, causing them to inevitably follow her mesmerizing movements.

"This dress happens to be a part of my upcoming line, from the _Deluded Depths_. I'll have you know that this design is inspired by the Little Mermaid!" Rin informed them with her shoulders tossed back with pride, and then her voice went soft. "It was my favorite fairytale from childhood… _he_ used to read it to me all the time." For a moment she was off in her own world. The look on her face puzzled not just me, but the others as well. Then her face pinched into one of distaste once she returned to her senses. "And I've seen what the nurse has to offer. I won't be seen wearing _sweat pants_. I'd sooner settle for the dresses I make for myself, thank you."

Now, that surprised me.

That tiny blonde freshman made her own clothesline despite her age?

Amazing.

"You… made that dress yourself?" Miss Prez seemed to think so, too, given by the grudging respect shown on her face.

Riin gave a small but absolute nod. "That's right, and I have many more in stock." Stock? Was she into retail merchandise, or something? Or rather, was she making a living off her own clothesline? No one would have ever guessed she was the business-savvy type with just a glance. Even I didn't see that coming.

A tense silence enveloped as both Meiko and her underling exchanged troubled glances. They may be used to being on the end of angry yelling or violent threats, but dealing with someone like Rin was a first.

Speaking of which, Rin's face had already shifted into a thoughtful expression, then a faint smile appeared as she tilted her head.

"...Miss President, don't you think art has many forms? In this case, isn't fashion a means to freely express individuality?" Rin asked, hugging her dark bunny close to her chest. "I thought this school's slogan encouraged students to freely express themselves with pride as students attending Megaton."

Meiko's face scrunched up in pensive silence. Ha! Of course, someone as serious and authoritative as her couldn't pass up an reasonable debate. Especially not when her very position was being questioned in the first place.

"Well… I… can't say you don't have a point, but things are different here at school. Artistic venture is indeed a privilege exercised in this day and age." Prez sighed, her conflicted expression shifted between uncertainty and sympathy, but eventually she schooled her features into a calm mask of indifference. "It pains me that we cannot reach an understanding… but rules are rules. I don't make them - I only enforce them." She looked into Rin's eyes with her own, putting a hand on her hip. "Would you mind telling me your name?" There was a note of genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Rin. Shimoda Rin." The girl answered with a faint yet gratuitous smile. "I just moved to Megaton a few weeks prior to the school's opening. I consider myself fortunate to meet you like this in person, miss President."

"Likewise, Rin." Meiko gave a curt nod before her gaze wandered over in my direction. Our eyes met. Her face betrayed her emotions as surprise flitted across her features. Quick as a wink, however, her expression returned to her unperturbed mask of indifference. I didn't miss the annoyed glance she threw me, though.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I can't abide by your state of dress no matter the reason. It wouldn't be fair to others if I did." Meiko's words were cut and dry as always. "A disarray in clothes is a disarray in heart. Of course it's not that I'm personally judging your taste in fashion. I have never been one who cared for those things." Brown eyes pierced into blue ones. "Even if it isn't me, one of the prefects here will still write you up for detention should you continue acting freely on your whims." With that said, Meiko turned on her heel and headed up the stairwell. Clearly, their conversation was done.

"Ah, miss President, wait for me!" The other council member tripped over himself trying to catch up with her, but not before writing up a warning notice and handing it to Rin. Meiko was about to turn the corner just as the boy jogged up to her side. Before disappearing out of sight, however, she inclined her head in Rin's direction one last time.

"Shimoda Rin, I will remember your name. I did not expect you to be courteous about this… as rude as that sounds." The president remarked before turning away. "Stay out of trouble, and I can assume our next meeting will be far more pleasant." With that, both council members disappeared.

"Negotiation failed, Ossa… oh well." Rin sighed to herself, twirling a curled stand around her finger. "Still, I suppose this wasn't a total waste of time. Miss President is astonishingly civil in person despite my initial judgement. I was expecting her to be more oppressive." Throwing the towel into a nearby bin, she spun on her heels and danced with her bunny. "Just as planned, we get to stay after school without any risk of suspicion. This is good. We are one step closer to finding who has been doing these _atrocious_ things..." Her voice went low as she whispered in the bunny's ear. She was too far away for me to actually hear what she said, but my ears picked up the words "auntie" and "annoying job" and "the sweets ban will finally be lifted"?

"What a puzzling girl." I was baffled by her odd behavior and even odder choice of words. It sounded like she _wanted_ to stay after school for some reason. Being nosy as I was, I wanted to find out why. That was my pet peeve - once I got curious, I couldn't stand leaving a question unanswered.

Still, color me impressed. I was starting to feel a strange affinity with this Rin girl - not romantic attraction, necessarily. I was just pleasantly surprised to find that someone could embrace their individuality so unapologetically and without shame.

Someone like me.

…

I watched the blonde freshman leave with a spring in her step. She was in a surprisingly good mood for someone who was just reprimanded with the threat of detention.

"It's settled." I proclaimed and pounded a fist into my palm, a fiery determination I hadn't felt in years burning bright inside me like a fire. "I'll come to understand the mechanisms of her human mind even if it kills me. So far, every encounter with her has proved to be far too interesting to dissuade myself from." Well, I'd have to work around my chores and homework, but Rin was now officially on my watch list. Was it weird that I liked the fact that watching people and trying to figure them out excited me? Probably, yes.

But Rin and Meiko were uncommon… which was precisely why I wanted to pick them apart and put them back together again with my delusional, egotistical ways of profiling them. Gah, I would make for a great criminal psychologist or a counselor in the future!

… Well, maybe not the "counselor" part. My mind was like a bag of marbles, constantly spilling everywhere with incomprehensible thought processing.

The mechanisms of _my_ mind were an enigma. I didn't know how I'd react if someone would be able to read me… eek. That's invasive and personal… no wonder I drove people away with my way of thinking?

With a decisive grin, I finally kept my delayed appointment with the bathroom. As I walked off, I could feel my heart bouncing with excitement.

To think I was dreading having to attend another year here with boring, unchallengeable classes. Now, I was positively tickled pink with anticipation. This year was going to be a very interesting one. I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

To clear the air, most students here were raised on the rules of the chairman ever since he took over a couple years ago. It's the other category of students, or rather "delinquents" who were under the red radar of the school board. Under the chairman's guidance, the staff was attempting to curb the disorderly conduct in our school. It would take time, for sure. Whenever he dropped by the classrooms, he was actually a pretty nice guy despite all his muscles and beard and manliness. I felt scrawny compared to him.

No one worked as hard as the Student Council President, though. Well, Meiko herself was special. Smart, beautiful, and sharp as a tack, too. To top it off, she earned the highest marks in our graduating class. Of course, I was going to change that this year.

After all, I could see Meiko being the most likely candidate to take over this school. Not just because of her prestige. She worked on everything throughout the day that I didn't see her having any time to herself. Being unofficially in charge despite her position as a student must be a rigid, lonesome routine that only she could make the best of. Even despite all that, she stood tall.

Which was why this sudden meeting with her felt unprecedented.

"Hi~ miss President!" I opened the door to the empty classroom with a hearty greeting. Morning lectures had ended and it was study hall for us third-years. "I was surprised when one of the students told me you wanted to see me." I tried to break the ice with a laugh as I stepped inside, rubbing the back of my neck. "Even though we're in the same homeroom, it's rare we get to talk if at all."

"... That's right." Meiko didn't mince words. Still, she seemed to have an interesting character beneath that calm mask of indifference. You just had to press the right buttons with her to find that persona. I couldn't wait to find out what they were.

"You asked if you could speak to me alone…" I began, suddenly realizing we were in the empty classroom. At her lack of response, my heart thudded in my chest. I stood a respectable distance away from her, scratching my cheek. Well, this was certainly… awkward.

It was like one of those romantic scenes from a shoujo manga - yes I read shoujo manga - wherein the main heroine confesses her love to the average protagonist! Oh wait, I should be face-to-face with her for this. Taking that into consideration, I closed the gap between us and grabbed her hands to show how moved I was by her act of courage and love!

"Miss Prez! Could it be that you've fallen for me?!"

Blatant confusion was written all over her face. Her bewilderment increased as she dropped her eyes at our joined hands before arching a delicate brow. "While I have no idea what you're going on about, you are very much advised to let go of my hand now."

Overwhelmed by her valiant attempt to save her pride in a situation like this, I found myself speaking up on her behalf.

"I see! You poor thing," I took off my glasses with a despondent sigh, feeling my heart swell in pity at her lack of initiative until now. "It's because of my status as an average youth and low income that you would obviously hold off on speaking your feelings up until now! But behind my visage as a psychology fanatic who else but you would notice the hunk behind the geek? Truly, you are amazing!"

Truly, she knew a genius when she saw one.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Meiko uttered, staring at me incredulously. Then her eyes narrowed as she gave me a long once-over before tensing up. Without missing a beat, she coldly gave a glance to her imprisoned wrist. With a burst of strength I didn't expect coming from her, she ripped herself free from my hold and shoved me back so hard I actually ended up stumbling a bit.

"You presume far too much, Shion." Meiko told me in the flattest tone I heard from her all day. She brushed herself off as she crossed her arms. "I didn't ask you to meet me with _that_ in mind. I barely know you. So whatever delusions you are under, keep me out of them."

Ouch. I gaped at her sharp words, clutching my chest dramatically.

"Miss Prez… how could you say such things… I think my heart is broken."

"Yes, well, that won't be the only thing broken if you dare lay your hands on me again." Meiko huffed in reply, turning away from me. "Back to the main subject at hand. My reason for calling you out here was because I wanted to question your recent behavior as of late."

"My… behavior?" I inclined my head, picking up on her intoned suspicion despite her casual display. "I'm not sure I understand, miss Prez."

Her sleek bob cut tickled her jawline as she brushed past me, reaching behind to lock the door before spearing me with an icy glare.

"Since last year, I have had the strangest feeling of someone's eyes following me around at school. I thought I was going crazy, feeling like I was being watched no matter where I went. It was like I was being hunted." Just then, her hand was holding the front of my scarf in a vice-like grip. "Tell me, is that what you like to do with your victims? Keep to yourself with an unassuming position before going in for the kill?" With an insistent pull, she forced me to bend down to meet the full ferocity of her gaze. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Wait, what?

My breath hitched in my throat at the accusation as I awaited her next words with bated breath.

"I know you've been watching me for some time."

"You've taken an interest in those around you yet nine times out of ten you never engage in casual conversation with them, myself included. What are you plotting?"

"H-Hold on, Prez. I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" I waved my hands frantically in attempt to placate her. "A-anyway, hasn't this become a huge misunderstanding?! Sure I've observed you from afar from time to time, but I mean-" Rendered paralyzed by the hostile way she was treating me, I was stammering and stuttering like a bumbling idiot.

"Speak up, Shion Kaito. Why don't you just admit you get off from that voyeurism of yours before wrangling up those corpses like puppets on strings?" Meiko breathed against the skin of my neck, causing hot shivers to jolt up my spine. "It would make things much easier for you."

Sakine Meiko, the most admired girl in school and a very pretty one at that was actually _touching me_ but also laying down the most bone-chilling interrogation I've ever had to go through in my life. _Her face was so close._ This would be considered the closest I've ever scored with a girl if not for the fact that she looked like she wanted to hang me up by my feet dangling off the school roof. If she wanted to, she could crush my throat in the palm of her hand and I could picture her getting away with it. Bearing the brunt of her complete wrath shook me to the core, and I felt the draining sensation that if things kept going like this I'd probably wet myself before I even knew what happened.

Wow, I really ought to man up, shouldn't I?

A crack of thunder shattered my train of thought as Meiko's scorned visage filled my vision again, outlined by the sudden flash of lightning that exploded in the room.

"Ahhh, Prez!" Finally, I broke under pressure and wasn't too proud to beg for mercy. "Your judging eyes are piercing through my conscience!" I clutched at the front of my vest, my voice coming out in a choked gasp. "I confess! I was the one who hoarded all the ice cream during our freshman track meet that day! I'm sorry! I know it was petty, but I was starving and it was my birthday and...!"

My incessant blubbering startled the ace student as her brown eyes went wide in response.

"Wait, _you_ were the thief responsible that day even though we made sure to hide it-" She suddenly shook her head before glaring at me again. "No, never mind that. Don't try to distract me. You know that's not what I'm looking for-"

"It's clear you think of me as a knave! But on my word, I promise you there isn't a single bone in my bone that would sully pure, maidenly hearts like yours! My intentions are noble! Honest!" I bowed before her as well as I could with her hand still coiled around my scarf. Her eyes pierced through mine as though expressing her desire to emasculate me, and my knees turned to jelly. "I-It wasn't me who went on a panty raid last summer during the girls' volleyball meet here!"

I was well-aware that with my bigger frame, I _could_ wrestle her off and make a run for it… but that was the same as saying I _could_ jump off a cliff and survive, but there was no guarantee. I didn't want to make this a situation where it went from "out of the frying pan and into the oven". Besides, no real man would simply go up against a girl who had a brown belt in judo.

Yes, I admit my "people watching" deemed me questionable enough as a sick stalker, but I wasn't some kind of pervert, really! Believe it or not, even I have standards!

Meiko studied me, her face tightening with anger before relaxing. She abruptly released me with a long winded sigh. Exasperated, she rubbed her temple as though a headache were coming on.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

I opted to melt against one of the chairs for support, as though my knees would give way at any moment. I didn't realize I hadn't been holding my breath until a croaky wheeze escaped me. I fanned myself, trying to cool off my flaming face.

Wow, that was intense.

"Uh. I can't say I do?" I intoned carefully after some hesitation, unable to muster the nerve to give her even the weakest of grins. "Prez, I'm well aware this will sound like a stupid question at this point, but… have I done something to upset you?"

"Forget it. How could I ever think someone like you would possess the gall of committing heinous crimes at school?" Meiko ignored me in favor of scolding herself, her fingers drumming on a nearby desk. Her expression was drawn deep in thought. "Petty theft is one thing, but expecting too much from a hack was a blunder on my part."

"Uh…" I started to say but faltered, not sure how I was supposed to address her after what happened. For starters, I think she insulted me just now - but more importantly, what was it that she thought I did to warrant such hostility on her part?

Hearing my voice, Meiko turned to me. A brief flash of conflict crossing her eyes before they hardened again.

"I apologize. It was wrong of me to attack you without any evidence. I will refrain from doing such things in the future." For a moment, she paused before nodding to herself in resolution. "You deserve to know why I did that, at least. I'm certain you're aware of the recent murders here, am I right?" At my hesitant nod, she continued. "Yes… well. I have been on the lookout for suspicious characters as of late. It seems to me that the culprit operates inside the school as either a student or teacher… but perhaps my method of finding said culprit could be considered… rash."

"Ah ha… well, that's one way to look at it." I laughed nervously, holding my hands up in defense when she gave me a piercing stare again. "I've always been told I'm too nosy for my own good… but I'm not the murderer, President Meiko."

"Yes. It's true you've had contact with Furude and the other deceased students… but the look in your eyes was honest when I interrogated you." Meiko acknowledged my defense with derisive noise. "You may be spineless, or at worst - a _prowler_ … but our discussion has proved to me that you're innocent."

I sat there, astonished and unsure whether to be offended or relieved at that statement. I decided to be the latter. I nodded.

"Thanks a lot, President Meiko."

"Indeed, well…" Checking her nails, Meiko inclined her head towards me with a frown tugging at her lips. " _Eavesdropping_ notwithstanding."

"Ohh, caught." I surrendered with a slight laugh. "S-Sharp as expected of you, Prez. I guess you really did see me this morning."

"Anyone would have noticed you skulking around sooner or later." Meiko responded coolly as she moved past me to unlock the door. As she lingered by the exit, however, she threw me a glance over her shoulder. "Keep in mind how others view the school through you. Act appropriately. It's bad enough I have these troublesome reports about you and your afterschool experiments in the chem lab." Turning away from me, she let out a long exhale. For a moment, she seemed sullen. "Goodness. First that freshman girl from this morning, now you? Students can't behave however they please…"

Despite her grumbling, I could see how much the deaths of those poor students bothered her. It affected her more than she'd care to let on. I felt bad for those poor kids when I heard about it, and naturally, of course, a sense of wariness. I even wondered if it was considered safe coming to school any more.

But for the president - she didn't even have the luxury to think about her own safety. The other students came first in her mind, and I was sure if I asked about it she would vehemently deny it and say it was for the sake of appearances.

I was sure of it. Despite her distant attitude, she cared more about everyone here more than she let on.

Still, I don't think the thought of her walking around with that unhappy look on her face didn't sit well with me. But what could I do? Hm.

"You're always so serious, Prez…" Really, I was surprised no one had ever suggested her to have fun once in awhile. She always looked so surly. I studied her intently before an idea lit up in my head like a lightbulb. I broke into a slow, impish grin.

Well, something must be done about that frown of hers. Even if it was a dumb idea, it might help get her mind off things if only for a little while.

Mwahahaha, it was time for some payback anyway. Consider this revenge for scaring the hell out of me earlier, Mei-Mei.

"Today is just full of surprises! Imagine what would everyone think if they found out our ironclad and authoritarian Prez happens to be an avid fan of _Miraculous Ladybug_." I said in a lazy drawl, earning her puzzled stare before her eyes widened in shock as I reached into the broom closet to pull out a set of girly manga. Yes, her secret stash was now exposed.

Ahh, this was the second time today I wish I had a camera. The look on the president's face had my insides rolling

"Bwahahaha!" I wiped a fake tear from my eye as I forced myself into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, trying to egg her on. "Hoo boy. I know I would never be able to look at her the same way again."

" _Give those back!"_

Just as the smaller girl lunged for me, I reeled back with a grin.

"I remember the day I caught you playing with your Ladybug figurine in private, pretending to be a heroine of justice." I remarked, making her even more flustered at the recalled memory. Using my height to my advantage, I dangled the books just shy of her reach. If anything, this made her angrier. "My image of you did, like, a complete 360 that day."

Meiko stopped attacking me long enough to consider what I said, appearing confused.

"That's… isn't that a full circle?" Then she shook her head and went for another grab at her stuff. "I-In any case, hand those over at once!" Her voice was getting louder and losing control of that carefully built composure earlier.

I paused, then shrugged and danced away.

"After all, how could I ever look up to someone who happens to be an utter romantic with such childish tastes in entertainment?" I shrugged with a chuckle, playfully bopping her head before lifting the books further away from her reach. "I know _I_ wouldn't be able to take her seriously after that. Someone like that who pretended to be a stickler for the rules, but in reality she's an utter _sentimentalist_." I gave a mock gasp before shouting towards the open door when random students occasionally peeked inside to witness our hubbub. "Hey, everyone! Did you know the president is really an _enthusiast for passionate romance!?_ " I all but screamed the last part before my fuming, red-faced classmate resorted to covering my mouth with both hands.

Murmurs erupted from outside as a small group of spectators formed right by the door, whispering to each other and eying us doubtfully.

"You bastard, all you're good for is blabbing without thinking...! Are you trying to make an enemy out of me?!" The brunette hissed. "Look at what you've done! You're giving them the wrong idea!"

"Hey, isn't that the president and brain geek? Why are they alone here together?" Our classmates' whispers reached our ears.

"No way, don't tell me…"

"Whoa, are they seriously flirting? Man, get a room… at a hotel or something."

"To think I once looked up to Meiko. Turns out she has weird taste in men."

Wait, what?

I almost dropped the books in shock.

Did they think we were… messing around like that? Was that what the situation looked like to them? I mean, sure, I was just kidding earlier with the classroom confession thing, but it's another thing when I actually end up in an awkward situation I didn't even cause!

This wasn't what I wanted! My bachelor heart wasn't ready for this!

Just as I let my guard down, Meiko took advantage of my flustered state and grabbed the books to hide them away. With a scowl, she turned on the other students and opened her mouth to give them an earful.

"What are you punks looking at, _huh?!_ " Her manner of speech changed into one of a rough-talking, hardened malefactor who regularly prowled the streets. "Does this look like a show to you?" Everyone, including myself, was taken aback as the usually prim and proper president violently slammed a foot against the doorway, her long skirt billowing out. The shadow that had fallen over her eyes was one of a scorned woman pushed too far. Her transformation was scary. "Today's not a good day to cross me, so all of you start marching before I decide to assign you all to clean-up duty in the boys' bathrooms for the _next three months_! Well? Any volunteers, you lowly janitors?!"

With collective cries of disgust and fear, everyone rushed the hell out of dodge.

I found myself backing away when she turned on me, her anger boiling over.

Whoa, whoa. Don't tell me _these_ were her true colors?

We locked eyes for a minute, neither of us saying anything. I thought of apologizing, but then the tension fizzled out before I could do anything to rectify the situation. Her temper coolled as she took several deep breaths, glancing at me and looking somewhat embarrassed.

Against my better judgment, I smirked.

"Hey, Prez. The heat getting to you? You're looking a little red there."

"Quiet! Don't look at me! I know I don't have a cute personality to begin with, but even I don't take well to being teased."

"Aha… sorry, sorry." I chuckled, wiping the sweat of my brow. "Still, it's kind of fun to see this side of you. I mean, so many of our classmates call you a robot. I was starting to wonder if that were true."

The earlier tension forgotten, Meiko frowned in distaste.

"They think I'm a robot…?"

"Beep boop." I replied with a simper.

"Tsk…! Really, what nerve!" Her face twisted into a scowl as she scoffed, turning away. "I-I am unconcerned with their opinions! Therefore, don't make a habit of mocking me if you value your free time after school!" As she made to shove her stack of manga under her desk, she stole a questioning glance at me before biting her lip. She looked torn between speaking up or leaving altogether, so I decided for her.

"It's fine, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your alternate otaku personality."

"Don't call it that!" She harrumphed and stomped away like an angry hen, her feathers ruffled. Still, I could sense that what happened earlier had given her a chance to blow off some steam. She seemed a bit more relaxed now. Her shoulders were no longer hunched as she got ready for class.

Heh heh, that said - she totally digs me.

The bell rang, and classmates piled in.

Meiko didn't so much as glance or acknowledge me. In fact, she deliberately ignored me for the rest of the day. As expected, she didn't pass a note expressing her complaints from earlier. She also didn't thank me either for keeping her hobby a secret.

I was just your everyday psych maniac. If I offered her formal consolation about the deaths or my sympathies, she would politely brush me off.

Call me a nosy, obnoxious person, but the spirit of curiosity can't be contained with words. Only the truth could allow those with hungry minds to brave the depths of unique minds. After all, how could I ever hope to become a psychologist if I didn't take the time to truly look and understand those around me? Well. Everyone has their own personal tales. Analyzing the remnants of one's past is an important clue into understanding their psyche. Despite reservations, it seems this girl has her own interesting story to tell, along with Rin and that Lone Wolf.

Stories of which I hope to unravel for myself.

I stole one last glance at Meiko. If she felt my gaze, she didn't react. She sat there like a proper lady, keeping her eyes on the board and listening intently to our teacher's lecture. When another girl whispered to her if she could be tutored later, the president actually smiled and agreed to help.

 _Still_ , I chuckled to myself as I opened my notebook to copy the lecture from the board, _so long as that stressed, knitted brow stayed off her face - I can jest at her with my conscience at ease._

Minutes ticked by and the day dragged on. I was taking notes and concentrated on highlighting the important parts when something strange happened. Something was coiling itself around my ankle, and then I felt a sharp sensation prick my calf. My pencil dropped to the floor, rolling at my feet as I let out a yelp.

The shout caused some of the students to turn my way in curiosity. The teacher had noticed as well. Even Meiko was regarding me with faint interest. She rose a brow at me questioningly as a silent inquiry if there was a reason I had disrupted the class.

The portly professor was asking me if I was alright, but I wasn't paying attention to him or anything else.

Quickly, I searched under my desk. Nothing. I could have sworn something had bit me just now, though. Then something slithered out of the peripheral of my vision as I followed the movement where the end of a snake's tail was wriggling out the door.

I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I was seeing things induced by the sudden spike of fever rushing through my head, especially when there was no snake once I looked again.

"Kaito!" I jolted hearing my name spoken so sharply. It was the teacher. He didn't look amused in the slightest. "Daydreaming again? If you are unwell, feel free to take a step out for a breather. Come back when you've returned to earth." Snorts of laughter were muffled by the other students as they sneered at me.

Well… as snide as the teacher had said it, maybe he was right. I didn't feel like myself. My head felt so heavy all of a sudden, and the energy I had this morning was gone. I couldn't even muster the strength to say anything. It was like a rock was lodged in my throat. I nodded dumbly and gathering my things before heading out.

As I passed Meiko's desk, I thought I saw her stony expression fall away to vexation and…. _worry_?

Maybe I really was hallucinating.

Somehow, the walk to the door felt long and tiresome. Did being outside in the rain make me sick?

"Gughh… thirsty…" As soon as I shut the door behind me, I massaged my parched throat. My voice came out hoarse and dry. "Ugh, my body feels worse than I thought. Even walking makes me feel tired." I muttered to myself, leaning against the wall for support. "Maybe I should see… the nurse…"

My body was growing wearier with each step, and then I heard it - the sound of hissing. Then I stumbled into darkness. I hadn't realized I was already on the ground until I felt the cold sensation of that same slithery feeling wrapping itself around my neck, cutting off my oxygen. I attempted to reach out and cry out for help but whatever was choking me had only tightened its hold. My eyes were bulging out of my sockets, and saliva dripped from my mouth in vain attempt to get air. Distantly, I heard the footfalls of heels clacking against the floor as someone made their approach.

Someone… _help me!_

"Uchhh…!" My vision went black, and the last thing I saw was a pair of heels belonging to a woman. Snakes were coiling a circle around her feet as she stopped in front of me. I remembered craning my neck to get a good look at her face, but something scaly had wrapped itself around my head - suffocating me, _blinding_ me.

 _Who…?_

My outstretched hand hit the ground.

And then, my world faded to darkness.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

.

.

.

The day was progressing at the pace of dripping molasses. I glanced at the clock's hands ticking the minutes away, internally wishing I could be at home already. It was already noon, and lunch break had ended shortly. Just as the brunette president had warned me, as soon as I left my first class today a perfect had been waiting for me just outside the door. He had been carrying a detention slip with my name on it for violating the dress code, and I was expected to show up at the counselor's office afterschool.

Wandering past the cafeteria, I glanced outside the windows that displayed the grainy city view. It was still raining. An ominous fog enveloped the school, reminding me of ghosts.

My cheeks puffed. Really, there was nothing wrong with I was wearing! Why did I have to be penned out like a criminal?

Was there no escape from this?

I was an aspiring artist, not a role model student like Miss Perfect President. My fashion sense was mine alone. I had every right to wear whatever I so desired. Even if it means I have to run away from prefects every day for the rest of my life, I would do just that.

Although… it's not as though I let myself get detention by accident. In honesty, I knew this would happen. My first real mission had begun not long after I arrived here.

For some time, the school had been closed up until now due to the chain of serial murders that occurred here.

It had been the work of a monster.

Auntie Lola used her connections with the city police to get the information she wanted to show me. All cases showed on five deaths here. All of them were members of the Art Club, and they were all male students. Their deaths followed a pattern, ending with petrification - death by fright caused by the heart stopping. But that wasn't all. The most jarring details were that - their rib cages had been torn open with their organs spilled out. Aside from numerous defensive wounds, the victims' necks had been marred with puncture wounds.

Their blood had been completely drained dry.

Was the murderer a vampire like Auntie Lola had suggested?

Or…?

I knitted my face in deep concentration, trying to connect the details. This strange weather, the sadistic nature of their deaths, the fact that all the deceased victims had been males. Most of all - I remembered from the pictures that those puncture wounds had resembled _bite marks_.

But what kind of monster could have done this, and how would I go about finding them? Hollow Yves was useful, but his monster alarm system wasn't exactly subtle to say in the least. I had resorted to stuffing him in the bottom of my bag so I wouldn't be on the receiving end of bewildered stares whenever he so much as cackled.

" _When it comes to finding out who your enemy is, never jump to the first conclusion." Auntie Lola had warned me before I left the mansion. She pushed the photos of the murdered boys towards me from across her desk._ _"Based on my experiences, these serial murders at your school sound as though they_ _ **could**_ _be the work of a vampire. All the corpses were always discovered by the school staff during mornings. Therefore, that could only mean the murders only occurred late at night when the prefects finally ended their shifts."_ She had said, noting my silence. _"I expect this is common knowledge, even for a beginner like you - but many monsters are known to have heightened powers at night. This is because of the fact that they are nocturnal… which would make sense to assume this killer could be one of them."_

" _...Yes, but what reason could there be for students to be staying that late?"_ I had finally asked her in return, causing her to grimace.

" _There are many reasons. Those male students could have been enthralled or blackmailed by the perpetrator."_

" _Auntie… you say that this could be the work of a vampire, but…"_

" _I can't confirm it for sure. I only said the murderer_ _ **could**_ _be a vampire. That doesn't mean I'm right."_ The scowl on her face was clear in my mind when she turned on me with obvious distaste. _"Since you skipped out on patrol the other night even after I specifically ordered you to take your duty as a chevalier seriously… I forbade Dina and the rest of the maids from baking you snacks until further notice."_ At my shock and horror, she had continued with an angry countenance. _"You may be my niece, but I don't tolerate slackers on the job. Just to be clear, I'm having the girls tail you and drag you back to the mansion if you try to haggle the anyone at school or sneak into town to buy sweets."_ Her dark eyes flashed. _"So don't even think of trying to pull the wool over my eyes again. Are we clear, young lady?"_

" _What?! Auntie Lola, you know how groggy and unfocused I become when my blood sugar goes down! If I can't provide my stomach with the substance it needs, I'll become a zombie!" I had cried out in protest, shaking my head stubbornly. "You would deprive my body of the only luxury that's supported my health all these years?"_

 _A slam on the desk as well as the thundering of her voice had informed me the last of her patience had dried up._

 _Uh oh… wonderful job, Rin. Open mouth - insert foot. Now I've really done gone and made her mad. Say goodbye to happy, stress-free days._

" _Your duty as a chevalier, your health, and your gluttonous gorging on sweets have nothing, not even the_ _ **slightest**_ _to do with one another!"_ Auntie pointed a finger at me and continued to bark at me. _"Before you plan to start screwing around, go beat up a monster for once and show me the soul you collected from them! Then I'll allow Dina to serve at your every whim whenever you so much as crave anything sugary for that asinine sweet tooth of yours!"_

 _Well,_ I remembered thinking at the time, _Dina did have a Master's culinary degree in pastry making…_

Therefore, I had caved and bowed my head - kissing goodbye to the mont blancs Dina had gone through the trouble of preparing that morning.

" _... I understand. Then you promise that, once I bring you the head of the monster who's behind this - you'll never intrude on my sweets time ever again? Never ever?"_

" _You…"_ Auntie's temper had quelled as she had let out a long-suffering groan, rubbing her temple. _"We have monsters murdering students your age and all you can think about is your next dessert? What are you even doing with your life…?"_ She had lifted her eyes to the heavens, praying. _"Leon, wherever you are, please grant me wisdom and patience to deal with your child…"_

Hmph, did she really have to bring up father like that?

Regardless, that was why I was slaving afterschool without a drop of sugar to sustain my youthful, energetic optimism as a heroine. I hadn't even needed to take my insulin all day because of the change in my diet.

Ha ha _ha._

So, yes. I _purposely_ brought this punishment on myself so I could investigate the crime scene myself. Not with forensic equipment, but instead… with magic.

Still. No matter how many times they threatened me with detention, there was absolutely no way I would resort to wearing mundane, tasteless clothes. That brunette class president was just like my auntie Lola, no doubt about it. They would get along _swimmingly_. I could see them lecturing their underlings about _following rules_ and _carrying out expectations._

I would find the monster who did this.

Oh, but… monster hunting was indeed a drag like I feared. Studying, going to school here, or arguing about clothes… this line of work really wasn't compatible with me. Anything worth doing was worth having _someone else_ do for me.

"Hmph…"

After finishing the lunch I brought from home, I was heading to gym when a new fight had erupted in the middle of the hall. A crowd had formed around the two first-year boys launching themselves at each other. Their torn sleeves, mismatched street clothes, and spiked collars warranted that they were from the wrong side of town. The taller boy had slicked back hair with a skull shaped insignia blazing on the back of his leather jacket. The shorter guy had a green mohawk and multiple gauges on his face. He had even shaved off his brows in favor of piercing metal beads there.

"GRRK!" A solid kick landed against the mohawk boy's stomach as he leaned over and spat out, "Damn you, dirty cheater!"

"Not enough for you? Hah! Want some more, punk?!"

Being the shameless spectator I was, my interest was piqued and my walk to the dreaded gym class came to a halt. I crouched behind a steel pillar to safely observe the fight from afar. I was no stranger to witnessing raw, dirty fights like these - but this was the first time I had experienced within a school grounds.

"Oh! That looks painful…" I blurted in a hushed tone, hugging Ossa for comfort. I shrank further behind the pillar as if it would protect me from the impact of their brutal exchange. Then I tilted my head, noting that if one of them simply aimed for his suplex this fight would be over in minutes. Of course, then again, I was no master of combat by any means.

Those two were certainly going at it like two savage animals vying for dominance. They exchanged punch after punch. At some point, the taller boy tackled the other into a nearby billboard and caused all the papers to fly everywhere. He rolled on top of him and started beating his face in.

How savage...

Whatever what the fight was about, it must have been something personal for them to be doing this out in the open.

I covered my mouth to contain a gasp as the mohawk boy blocked the last punch and flicked out a switchblade. Spitting out a curse, he lunged it at the other boy's throat. Screams erupted from the crowd. Some students roared in approval while others ran off to get the teachers.

Strange enough, there weren't any prefects in sight. Just _what_ were those useless adults doing? Drinking in the staff room and complaining about their mediocre salaries?

Back to the present, however.

Two gangs, supposedly where those two boys hailed from, shoved aside the other students to observe with cold eyes. They barked insults to each other, their stances aggressive and challenging. They didn't do anything to help or halt the fight, however. It must have been part of a gang code.

At my old school, this kind of display would have surely made the female students faint in shock. My old teachers would have squawked and drag them out the doors by their ears.

"Heehee…" Imagining how it would have played out, I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped me even as my painted lips quirked into a smile. I couldn't help it. It was too amusing. Then I caught myself. Oh yes, it truly was twisted and inappropriate of me to be drawing out amusement from this savage fight. Yes… any sensible, decent person would put a stop to this right away.

…

…

…

 _Buuut_ I was not sensible or decent by any measure at all, so that was that. Besides, this was a man'sfight. I didn't see any reason why I should involve myself in any petty squabbles that had nothing to do with me.

The angel sitting on my shoulder dressed as Auntie Lola was tugging at my ear and scolding me to do something about their situation. The devil dressed as Lily, however, grinned decisively and lazily suggested that I kick both boys to the curb to show them who was truly in charge around here. The thought of it made me giggle.

Ahh… sometimes I do miss Lily.

Shrugging off the moral dilemma, I opted for the neutral solution - I walked away. The fight would eventually resolve itself and so I started for the gym once more. Putting an end to one fight would mean that others would be expecting me to break other fights in the near future. That was someone else's job.

"Clear out! Break it up and hand over your weapons!"

Oh, speak of the devil. Or in this case, this one was a _Delilah._

With tremendous strength I never expected from the class president, she somehow managed to wrestle between the two boys and disarm them. After throwing the taller boy over her shoulder, he landed on the ground with a painful thud. The mohawk boy, on the other hand, was immediately dealt with a punch to the face.

"AGH! MY NOSE!"

With a sweep of her leg, President Meiko knocked Mohawk boy to the ground and kept him pinned with a knee as she twisted his arms behind his back.

"Confiscate this knife, if you please. And make sure you separate these two before escorting them to the counselor's office immediately." The brunette ordered the pair of prefects that had arrived. "You boys are going to have a nice talk about your suspension. Take the time to cool off while you're at it. You have " She snapped at them before pushing them forward to be caught by the older men. For a moment, she stopped as though sensing something.

Then Meiko turned around to meet my unsuspecting gaze. Her brown eyes widened momentarily upon seeing me, then upon noticing my current attire the surprise left her face. Her expression became neutral though I sensed from her a flicker of disapproval. Turning on her heel, she parted her way through the crowd of students and left.

For an ordinary student, she had surprisingly good senses…. How did she even know I was here?

Then again, for her to simply barge and break up a fight like it was nothing… perhaps she wasn't as ordinary as I thought?

That fight had been nothing compared to what I had seen weeks ago - on that night when I had met that strange Lone Wolf who had fought off multiple enemies at once. He hadn't even gotten a scratch. He had moved with a beastlike ferocity I had never seen before. I had never considered fighting a true art, but with the perfectly executed techniques he had demonstrated- that was the closest I had ever considered doing so.

From the way he had moved… it was as though he had been _born_ to fight. The memory of his searing, steely blue eyes remained still fresh in my mind. The rumbling timbre of his voice, the quiet taunts… most of all, the intense look in his eyes when he had spilled blood… it was like he thrived on the violence he created.

I found myself questioning how anyone could get drunk on such savagery. Then I remembered this was why humans loved exerting their power over others… to torture and watch them writhe on the ground, begging for mercy.

"Torture… mercy…" I suddenly uttered, inhaling sharply at those words. A cold weight sharply dropped to the pit of my stomach.

But then… if anyone could end up becoming that way… did that make me any different?

Was I… doomed to follow that path… just like my...?

Ossa's glassy eyes bored into my own, reflecting my fearful visage. Out of the corner of his eye, I saw something that made my heart stop. I froze and felt that terrible sensation of someone watching me. Dread filled me as chills ran up and down my spine. Slowly, painstakingly - I turned around to see a mirror that was standing right before me.

No…

A mirror? Why was it here?!

The noises of the fight going on in the background fell deaf on my eyes, and all I could focus was the still life inside that reflection.

But not for much longer…!

"D-don't come near me…" I had to go right now. Panic rushed through my veins as knees turned to jelly. _The mirror was calling to me_. I staggered back in horror, bumping into another student who sneered at me before shouldering me aside to leave. Still, that mirror remained.

I had to get as far away as possible. I had to escape! But my legs wouldn't move no matter how much my mind screamed to do so. I was rooted to the spot, paralyzed in fear. It was all _her_. I could feel _her_ watching me from inside that mirror, trying to get in my head like so many times before. I clutched my head in pain as _her_ deadly whispers filled my ears. Her demure smile masked the bloodlust - _the insanity -_ that urged me to fall into a void I could never escape from.

Mother…

A voice from the past echoed in my mind, the memory of the cult leader touching my shoulder as he whispered a secret in my ear.

" _Should you ever wish to see your mother…"_

No.

" _Stand before a mirror and call her name three times."_

"Bloody… Mary…!" My breath left me in a ragged gasp.

" _ **And she will appear."**_

The moment I blinked, a crack appeared in the mirror and blood spattered across the surface. Then it was gone. A distorted hallucination caused by my mind's instability.

No, no… need to calm down… can't let myself feel fear, or…!

" _Come to me, my daughter."_ A ghost of that bloody maiden flickered in the mirror, momentarily replacing my reflection. _"Come."_ Once she called to me, my legs sprang to life as I blindly made a run for the next door I saw and locked on both sides without thinking.

It was then I realized my mistake.

I was inside the girls' bathroom.

" _Riiin~"_ A death rattling voice called to me sweetly. Suddenly, I was face-to-face with an array of mirrors. Once again, _she_ appeared. A face I hadn't seen in years. _"You've avoided me for so long, Rin. Why? I was so lonely. Even if you haven't looked in a mirror for years that doesn't mean I will ever disappear."_

"No…!" My voice came out croaked and hoarse as my body went cold. "Stop it, _stop it_ …! You're not real!"

Dark memories from my past resurfaced, causing my breath to fall short. Blood, worms, and hooded figures writhing at an occult circle as they chanted before a large mirror - the painted scene erupted before my eyes, causing me to see red. The ropes… the ropes… the ropes were too tight, and I couldn't break free no matter how much I screamed or cried…!

"No, no… I don't want to…" I managed to say in a choked whisper, reliving the memories all over again. "Don't make me become…!" I shielded my vision and sank the the cold floor. Ossa fell to the ground, completely forgotten. Helpless against her horrendous stare that threatened to swallow me up, I curled up into a ball and yanked at my hair to dispel the agony that was trying to claw its way to the surface!

 _Then my blindfold fell away as they moved me before a mirror where the woman who looked like mother appeared from. Her white dress was bloodstained and tattered. Her once peaceful, demure face broke into a twisted grin that would forever scar my mind._

Something forced me to look up, like a power that pulled to me. I was staring into the eyes of a madwoman. Despite the fog misting over her silhouette, I could still make out her expression. Her mad laughter echoed throughout the room as the lights went on and off. She was reaching out to me, and blood oozed from the mirrors and into the sink.

" _Come, my dear. You can't hide from mother forever, you know. Even during our best games of hide and seek… don't you remember how I would always win?"_ I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my energy being drained from attempting to resist her influencing my mind. I couldn't let her in. No more.

"No!"

" _All you have to do is say my name again. Say it."_ she purred, whispering dark promises. _"Say it again and one more time. And I will protect you from these monsters. It's easy."_

"Disappear!" I covered my ears, screaming. "You're not my mother! You're nothing but a dying scream! The end of my nightmares!"

Hearing that, her face fell away to murderous fury. She slammed her fists against the glass, the shards cutting into her skin she screamed out to me.

" _You disobedient child! For once, why can't you do as I say?!"_

 _ **SLAM. SLAM.**_

Each time her fists shook the mirror, more cracks appeared and splintered across the surface. I shrank back, terrified out of my mind.

Mother is dead. She isn't real.

Mother is dead. She isn't real.

Mother is...

" _Let me out! You can't keep me locked away forever!"_ Bloody Mary continued to scream, her eyes bloodshot and frenzied. The lights shook from the sheer force of her strikes. A disgusted sneer curled her lips as she looked down on me. _"Say. My._ _ **Name**_ _."_

A darker, demonic voice took over as her face changed into that of a vengeful entity whose eyes were gouged out.

Terrified, I let out a scream.

" _Denial is futile. Our fates are already entwined."_ She seethed. _"You_ _ **will**_ _come to me one of these days. And when you do… you'll realize what you've been missing all these years."_

"NO!" I suddenly felt very disgusting. "Never!" I covered my mouth with clammy hands, forcing the bile that had risen down my throat. I closed my eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to well up in my eyes. "Please stop it…"

And then, silence.

Hesitantly, I raised my head to find that I was alone. No blood on the walls, no flickering lights, and no woman trapped in the mirrors. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath the whole time until a wave of dizziness hit me.

That surprised me… I hadn't been close to an attack like that in years. I didn't want these things to start coming back now. I needed to get myself together.

After my home had been destroyed all those years ago, I had been confined to a sanatorium due to these… "hallucinations" as they called it. I had seen many doctors for my condition. They had called it **catoptrophobia** \- an unexplainable fear of mirrors.

They thought I was crazy because they could not see what I see when they showed me a mirror. I was kept in the sanatorium for years until my relatives finally took me in. But no matter where I went, the ghost followed.

Bloody Mary was her name. She was what was left of my mother… after she became a monster. Mother used to be a kind, sweet lady. She was the one who taught me how to sew and braid hair. But then one day… someone came to our doorstep and broke the news that father had died… and Lily had went missing during a mission at that time.

It was like something broke inside her.

From then on, she was never the same.

And long after that… horrible things began happening. Things I did not wish to remember. But deep down, I knew. That fire that destroyed my village and everyone else I had known as a child… it _hadn't_ been an accident.

It was all my fault… Bloody Mary…!

Because of her, I was like this - I could never be normal ever again.

No one believed me when I said her ghost haunted me wherever I went - appearing through mirrors and tormenting me. How could they? Mother had been dead for years, and even Auntie Lola - who I had begged to listen to me as a child - she had told me many times that she had seen Bloody Mary vanquished herself - her very soul had been extinguished, she had claimed to me so many times.

I thought I was going insane. Perhaps I already was - because no matter how much I tried to forget and live on - Bloody Mary would emerge from the back of my mind just like now. I had been careful to avoid mirrors for years, and now the stress was finally taking its toll.

How much longer until she finally disappears?

"Haa… ha…" My knees buckled as I moved to rise, only to wobble like a fawn. Frustrated at myself for showing weakness at a time like this, I furiously dabbed the cold sweat that had gathered at my forehead. With the wall's support, I finally managed to stand just as the door burst open.

"Sacré bleu! I thought I heard screaming and came to help right away!" An alarmed girl around my age swept her gaze across the bathroom before her eyes landed on me. A shocked gasp escaped her throat as she wasted no time hurrying to my side. "Are you alright, _tourterelle?_ You're pale as a dovey, you are! _"_

"I… I'm fine, thank you." My throat was clammy as I stammered out my reply, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. "I hate to trouble you, but… could you help me to the sink? My blood sugar has been low all day, so sometimes I get these… episodes." I feigned my embarrassment with a sheepish smile, maintaining that ill girl front as the newcomer obliged to my request.

I was not lying when I said what I said. It was true that I would get disoriented and fatigued when my blood sugar was too low. In addition, there were times when my mood fell at its lowest to anxiety and irritability. Gluttony was not the only reason I indulged in sweets. Of course, sometimes I had to take insulin when my blood sugar spiked to higher than average levels. I've had this condition for as long as I could remember. As such, the doctors have instructed me to always carry a glucometer and insulin pens. And if I felt faint or sweaty, I was advised to drink juice right away.

As the girl retrieved Ossa from the ground and handed him back to me, I held him close to my chest and inwardly apologized to him in my head for my neglect. Still, I did feel guilty seeing the genuine concern on the girl's face. Just a smidge.

"Ahh~ no worries, _mon ami_." For a stranger, she was certainly affectionate. The perky girl was fussing over me and such, steadying me in case I fell. "Some girls overheard your cries outside but were too frightened to do anything. I can see that you were just having a little personal situation." Her corkscrew curls bounced across her shoulders as she tilted her head at me. "Still, would you like me to take you to the infirmary if you're feeling unwell?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary, thank you." After I splashed water on my face - taking care to directly avoid looking into the mirrors - the girl handed me something soft to dry off with. I blinked after realizing I had just wiped my face using an embroidered handkerchief, one that spelled out the initials. "T. K…?"

"Teto Kasane, first year!" The girl chirped in reply, flashing me a dazzling smile. Unlike Kaito, she didn't expect me to shake hands with her. Her personality was so debonair that she didn't need to. "Charmed, I'm sure… miss…?"

"Shimoda Rin, also a first year." I returned the greeting with a faint smile of my own, biting my lower lip. "Ah, it seems I've dirtied your handkerchief. I'll give it back once I laundry it."

"Ah, _non non._ Keep it as a token of this momentous occasion! Besides, I have plenty at home."

Any protests I had meant to say were cast to the wind in face of this glitzy, vibrant girl. I noticed she was well-dressed for someone who attended this school. That was certainly saying something considering how _casual_ this place could be described as. Her white blouse was ironed and tied off with a magenta ribbon. Navy straps crossed over her back, buttoning down to those frilly suspender shorts. To top it off, a matching beret with a small red ribbon rested on the crown of her head.

Leaning against the tiled wall, she crossed her legs, giving me a view of those adorable brown kneesocks and navy ankle boots.

Her style leaned towards a more classy look.

"I must say, miss Shimoda. I do love your whimsical choice in fashion. That seashell apron, those ballet flats, the coral lining… eek! Is that a new line from Kamui-sama's fashion week I never heard about?!" Teto gushed, clapping her hands as she followed me outside the bathroom. I blinked, surprised that she followed _Rosette Radiance_ like I did. "As you can see, I try to dress at my best around here. But your clothes are absolutely adorable. You must tell me wear you got that mermaid-like ensemble! I have never seen anything like it!"

After a while, I had managed to calm myself down once we were in the hallway. I had thanked her for the input on my dress before confessing that I had made it myself. Seeing her delighted astonishment warmed me to the cockles more than any compliment had ever done, leaving my cheeks rosy with pride.

It's true I could be considered vain... but my dressmaking was a sensitive subject for me. Any feedback was welcome to my ears, within reasonable sense. There were times when I could be weak to flattery, but hearing her genuine praise over my handiwork made all those years of hard work worth it.

As it turned out, we shared the same gym period. We weren't in many classes together, but it was nice to find someone who appreciated the aesthetics of fashion as much as I did. Teto came off as a little chatty, but she seemed bubbly and genuinely nice. Listening to her was a welcome distraction. It was a sense of normalcy. I felt like an ordinary girl just having a fun chat with a friend. Thinking this put me at ease, and I was able to push the bathroom incident to the back of my mind.

Much to my delight, it turned out that she was the daughter of the baker who owned Kasane Boulangerie-Pâtisserie. I should have guessed it earlier. It was evident by her mannerisms and her romantic way of speech that she was a foreigner. My guess had been confirmed when she told me her family was from another country across the sea. She had invited me to come over for tea and try some samples for the latest batch of this month's sweets. I almost accepted, and then I remembered Auntie's threat from this morning. It took all the willpower I had to utter a pained 'I'm-sorry-I-can't'.

She had smiled and said she understood, but her crestfallen look had mirrored the despair that ached in my heart.

By the time we arrived in gym, class had already begun. The soft-spoken teacher, Miss Ann, was a young and pretty thing - but she was painfully timid and lacked confidence as a new teacher. She didn't know how to handle the students when they got rowdy. I truly felt sympathy for her, as she was very kind and caring. As soon as we walked in, she had assigned us to sit on the bleachers so we could go over today's schedule.

"I do like how you do your hair, Teto. Do you perm it?" I whispered to her, pressing Ossa's droopy ear against my lips so miss Ann couldn't see me talking.

"Oh non~." Teto giggled, bouncing a ringlet in the palm of her hand. "These girls are _au natural_ ~"

"A-Ahem!" Miss Ann raised her voice over the whispers circulating the class. She fiddled restlessly with her side plait before speaking up again. "C-Class, as you know… due to the weather, we are unable to swim today as planned. Unfortunately, the gym equipment is in no condition to be used right now as i-it's a bit outdated…" Hearing the grumbling from the first year boys, she hastily went on to add. "H-However, that d-does not mean I intend to force you all to take a health test or anything of the like! Especially not when we're finally back in school!"

"So, sweet cheeks, what you got for us to do then? Don't tell me you're gonna let us play dodgeball when the only balls around here are those gigantic hooters of yours!" A roughneck guffawed at miss Ann from above us, causing the rest of his friends to hoot and holler at her expense. The poor woman was struggling to maintain her composure even as her cheeks reddened in mortified anger.

How repulsive. My lips twitched into a disgusted frown hearing the misogynist insults thrown at her. The other students either joined in the laughter or kept their heads bowed in silence. It truly was a revolting display of cowardice and petty bullying.

"B-Boys, how dare you speak to your teacher like that!" Miss Ann's eyes shone bright with unshed tears as she crossed her arms over her chest in a self-conscious manner. "I-If you keep disrespecting me like this, I'll s-send you to the office!" She looked so humiliated that I felt a surge of pity for her. "A-As for what I have planned today, we will be cleaning up the pool! Vigorous c-cleaning is considered a healthy exercise, too!"

Dear me. I knew she was new at her job, but still...

I closed my eyes, repressing a sigh. Oh, miss Ann, don't say that. They'll never take you seriously if _cleaning_ is what you have planned for us.

If anything, this made the boys laugh even harder.

"Bwahaha! Oh my god, she's serious! Hey teacher, go ahead and just send us to detention! You'd just be giving us a free pass to a snooze session!"

"Yeah! No gym equipment means no sports! Screw your schedule! You're just wasting our time!"

Their booing erupted in the gym, influencing other like-minded individuals to join in the taunting.

I wanted to give the boys a piece of my mind. They certainly deserved it. Their laughter reminded me of howling hyenas in the decrepit savannah. Because they were miserable at the bottom of the food chain, they had to take it out on someone else.

Before I could decide what to do however, I sensed a change in miss Ann. A sharp inhale escaped the woman as something unreadable flashed across her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but from the way the temperature suddenly dropped several degrees - I could sense that she was truly fed up now. No… to be more precise, it looked as though she were about ready to snap.

But that look in her eyes… it was too _chaotic_ to be considered normal for a mundy woman _._ Her pupils had shrank into slits akin to a reptile. It was only for a moment, but I had already seen it for myself.

Were those… snake eyes?

Just then, Hollow Yves began moving inside my purse. It began to cackle. Alarmed, I quickly sat on top of my purse so no one could hear it. Its dry laughter was muffled from the books weighing down on him, and the boys' laughter drowned out his rattling voice.

Miss Ann… her sudden change in character and those unmistakable snake eyes. It probably shouldn't have come off as that surprising, but I was still left in awe.

The first monster I've encountered and it happened to be the sweet, unassuming miss Ann?

To be honest, I never would have guessed...

Miss Ann looked like she wanted to bite the boys' heads off. Just as she opened her mouth, however, the door suddenly opened to reveal a hooded figure hunched against the frame. Once he stepped into the open, however, he lifted his head for all of us to see.

Suddenly, the boys weren't laughing anymore. I even had the satisfaction of seeing disbelief mixed with astonishment wiping the grins off their faces. In fact, no one was making a sound. I, too, found myself caught up in the moment as we all watched the blond boy scuffle his way towards us in complete silence. The tension in the gym was so palpable you could cut it with wire.

"That's… Lone Wolf!" A girl whispered to her friend a step below us. "I thought he was banned from coming to school! Why is he here?"

"Damn it…!" The scoundrel from earlier cursed under his breath, his face pale. "Shit, this blows…! If he's here, that means he got busted out of juvie!"

So this was him. The Lone Wolf.

Kagamine Len.

"O-Oh, your guardian called me to inform that you would be running late, Len." Miss Ann reverted back to her usual shy self. With a nervous laugh, she stepped aside for him to reach the table. "Um… I guess congratulations are in order? Welcome back! I-If you don't mind, please put your name down over here so I can write you up for attending today… aha..." At his deadpan look, she waved her hands frantically. "O-Of course, if your hands are injured or something - feel free to just take a seat anywhere! I'll, uh, figure something out! Ahaha!"

Not saying a word, the blond took the pencil she had shakily offered before brushing past her to do as she asked.

With that ratty white parka, torn jeans, and messy ponytail - this was the boy I had encountered that night - the one who had almost piledrived my face a living example of what a human pancake would have looked like.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to see him here. I was even more shocked that the loner from that night turned out to be the infamous Lone Wolf here.

Hollow Yves kept laughing, much to my frustration. I could feel prying eyes wandering towards me in question as I desperately tried to silence the dry laughter as best as I could. Still, it looked like the Lone Wolf was still commanding all the attention.

Aloof as ever, the blond boy hadn't even so much acknowledged or flinched at the bitter, degrading insults being thrown his way. If he heard them, he didn't give any indication of noticing or caring. I doubted he was deaf, though, considering how he had managed to pull me out of hiding after delivering that deadly beatdown to the gang that had cornered him in the arcade.

"Oh la la~ looking fine as always, that hunkmuffin is~ the troublemakers are always the ones with the most complicated personalities." Beside me, Teto was oogling him like a diehard romantic, much to my astonishment.

"T-Teto, are you truly serious right now?" I asked in a hushed voice, frowning in concern.

"Eh?" Teto blinked at me before sighing dreamily. " _Oui_. It's true that his dangerous reputation precedes him… and true, he could be open to some fashion consultation. However~!" She fanned her overheated face. "Ahh~ beneath that shoddy parka, monsieur Len is such a fine specimen of a man that the gods would forgive him no matter how heinous his crimes are!" Then she gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. "Could it be that you don't find the strong and silent type attractive, Rin?"

"That isn't the point." I shook my head before crossing my arms over Ossa protectively. Besides, my heart already belonged to someone. "I'm just surprised you can even talk like that in this kind of situation."

"Oh ho ho~ so innocent you are, Rin. Let me impart some words of wisdom then." Leaning over to me, she cupped her palm to whisper in my ear even as her eyes were drawn to the surly wolf below us. "Men are awkward with matters of the heart. They don't like it when people can tell what they're thinking. That's why they put on the tough act."

"Hmm…" I murmured in thought, nodding absentmindedly.

"For example, mo- er, _men_ like Len, I mean, are like onions. They both have layers. You have to peel back those tough, unappealing aspects that happened to be the densest layers." At my vexed reaction, she sighed and waved a hand. "Well… it seems I'm not explaining things very well, but the heart of the matter is… the onion has a distinct sweetness to it at the very core after peeling back all those layers."

I frowned, still unable to gauge what Teto was trying to say. So then, all I understood from what she said was that the wolf boy was an onion. Still. Why an _onion_ of all things? It left me discouraged and a little frustrated. However, my confusion served to amuse Teto as she patted my cheek.

"You're still young, dearie~! You're thinking too deeply on what I just said, but don't worry!" A mischievous glimmer flashed in her eyes as she nudged me. "Just so you know, these eyes of mine tell no lies. They give me a premonition as to the most likely outcomes, you see." She took me gently the shoulders and turned me towards the front… right in the direction of the wolf's heavy stare.

His eyes landed on mine, and I stilled. That penetrating gaze bore into mine as he stood there, idly listening to miss Ann as she gave him the attendance sheet to fill out. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was flat out staring at me. His narrowed eyes were intense but gave no indication as to what he could have been thinking. They burned into mine so hot that I almost felt holes at the back of my head. It was rude, for certain, but what bothered me more was the fact I couldn't read him at all.

I truly had no idea what he was thinking.

I maintained a passive air as we stared at one another, but inside I was squirming in discomfort. I shifted under the weight of his heavy gaze.

Why me?

Why was he looking at _me_?

Had he recognized me from the other night? If so, then what was he planning to do about it? What did he have in mind for me? He had acted so disparaging when he had released me that night when I could have reported him to the police, but maybe someone else had brought him in and perhaps he had assumed it was me? No, no… that couldn't be possible - it was only us that night. No one else could have seen what he did to that gang.

Kagamine Len…. hot-blooded, hot-tempered, and all around hot. If Teto had meant to tell me that things weren't what they seemed - that _Len_ wasn't what he seemed, I could very well accost to that. Right now, he seemed indifferent and bored.

That was the face of a sleeping beast. I wasn't fooled by that chilly exterior in the least.

I've heard about the volcanic warpaths of destruction he left behind whenever someone truly angered him. His infamous temper was one I didn't want to test for myself.

I think it would be better to be on the devil's bad side than this wolf's _._ He was quiet, but I had seen for myself what truly lies beneath that mask. He was ironclad with brute strength and an intense vibe that repelled others from getting to close. In battle, he was different. He became so aggressive even I myself was having a hard time meeting his eyes without wondering if he would bash my head open if I did so much as look at him wrong.

The thought sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

It wasn't clear in my mind before, but it was then I realized that this wolf had to be a monster. There was no possible way an ordinary human boy could possess that kind of ridiculous strength at his age.

As for the monster that had been been terrorizing the school with these serial murders… there was no way _he_ could be behind it… could he?

"Oh la la, such a passionate exchange! You two are looking great! I can feel the air sizzling between you like the hot candelabras of love!" Teto squealed in a hushed voice that only I could hear. She shook my arm excitedly. "I've never seen Len show that much interest in anyone before! Let alone a girl!" With blazing eyes, she turned to me with a giddy countenance. "I think he likes you, Rin!"

"A-Ah, tee hee~! I wonder about that!" I forced a smile, knowing deep down that was impossible. In fact, I had an inkling that it was the exact opposite. If he was always that brazen and aggressive in person, I could see us getting along as well as a house on fire. The image didn't make for a pleasing one.

First things first… I would have to confirm that he was indeed a monster. I dug into the bottom of my purse, clenching Hollow Yves in my closed fist.

If he was indeed a monster and somehow connected to the recent murders… then I would go from there.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

.

.

.

Shamed, chains thrown over my neck to claim me - to these humans, _I_ had been an animal behind bars of the cage they made to contain me. Such arrogance those mongrels had displayed in treating me.

I was not their pet, neither was I an animal they could ever hope to master.

I was a wolfskin, one with the godlike race of bestial hunters who had hunted the Great Plains long before mankind had even existed.

 _The most important part of life is how you choose to live it,_ Dell had told me once he collected me from that juvenile detention center. What did Dell see in those humans that caused his once hard heart to soften? He used to be a great hunter, having eaten many humans before my time - that was why he was _massive_ in his beast form. His true form. But now he was old, tired, and insisted on living among humans for his own reasons I could never comprehend.

The way I saw it, all of humanity should just shrivel up and die. I hate this filthy place they call a "city". It was nothing but a polluted environment that proved just how little respect they showed mother nature. The ashes of their bones should be swept away into the great oceans, the memory of their existence forgotten in time.

Juvenile correction facility. Good riddance to that hellhole. Staying over there for the past six months had been nothing but a waste of time. If those mongrels had hoped sending me to that pit would teach me anything about what my place was in their pathetic excuse for a society, they were in for a world of disappointment.

From the first moment I saw _her_ , I was immediately unimpressed.

I couldn't have not noticed her even if I tried. That human, the one who dressed in strange sea colors like a water nymph, darted about like an eyesore, and hers was an existence like a plume of smoke. I knew if I were to reach out and attempt to touch her, she would slip through my fingers almost as if she had never been there to begin with. The night we had met her wrist had been small around my closed grip, ready to break to pieces just like glass.

That was how insignificant she was.

She was small - _fragile,_ which I found utterly pathetic. Her interactions with others had proven enough. When I had yanked her into the clearing that night, it struck me how tiny and breakable her wrist felt under my closed grip. We were roughly about the same age, but she somehow seemed much smaller than myself. I had known someone else was watching me from the shadows after that foolish confrontation, but imagine my astonishment upon finding it had been someone like her. If my sense of smell were as half as good as Dell's I probably would've been able to identify her much sooner.

What I lacked in smell I made up for in my sense of hearing. My ears could pick up even the buzzing of a fly from miles away, and the whispers she had exchanged with the two-faced elitist sitting next to her on the bleachers hadn't failed to reach my ears.

 _Splash._

Crammed inside this recreational room, the teacher had made us come out here to clean the pool area. Bah. As if I could tolerate being in the same waterhole as the rest of these filthy mongrels. That was why I kept to the sidelines, jamming headphones into my ears and turning my MP3 on full-blast so I could drown out their cacophony.

That wisp of a girl was mopping near the edge of the pool, drifting throughout the room as though she lived in shadows throughout the entirety of her life.

Thinking back to earlier when we had locked gazes, a scoff left my lips. It wouldn't have taken much effort to crush her entirely. That was it. She reminded me of glass - she would break before she would bend.

Ignoring the incessant buzzing of humans flitting about like flies, I instead cast a lazy glare out the windows. Still, that monster responsible for this kind of weather hadn't bothered to clear up this kind of annoyance? Not that I particularly hated the rain, but coming home with my fur all wet was never something I enjoyed. However, listening to the rain like this… it calmed my impatient bloodlust.

I closed my eyes, slightly nauseated by the chemicals that wafted up to my nostrils. Of course, even the toughest cleaning solution would never be enough to purge the filthiness of these mongrels. Whose idea was it to fill a hole with water and decide it would be "fun" to swim in the same filth?

Humans never ceased to baffle me with their odd, harebrained ways of primitive entertainment.

Through the death metal music blaring in my ears, my senses picked up on the faintest whispers reverberating from ways away, on the bleachers where a group of female mongrels were cornering that same blonde girl I had been observing earlier.

"So, you're the satan worshipper everyone's been talking about! Hey, I hear you correspond with demons in order to make blood pacts." A girl with a long brown ponytail draped an arm in front of her, forcing her to cease her rite of cleansing.

"Right?" Another female mongrel had sidled up to her in the manner of a viper, her teeth flashing into a vicious grin. "I heard that you're part of some blood cult bent on spreading your lies and converting us into your slaves, aren't you? Don't lie. We can see it in your eyes." The rest of the girls erupted in a grating, irritable fit of giggles - one I wished to silence forever by ripping out their throats with my fangs before revelling in their agonized silence as they writhed in their own blood, unable to scream.

I was brought out of my churning thoughts when a soft sigh escaped from the blonde.

"It's true… it seems my reputation precedes me here." The small blonde was looking at her nails, seeming disappointed. The other humans looked surprised. "It can't be helped… I suppose I will have to come clean." Meeting their gaze, her downcast eyes grew at their brightest as she tossed her mop aside. "It's true! I proudly worship the Great and Terrible Belphegor. Have you heard of him?"

"Wha…"

Listening to the rambles of the god I've never heard before, I had rose a brow.

"According to the archives, he's known as the one of the seven princes of hell - the Horned entity of gluttony." she said with a faint smile. "Because of him, the sweets I eat taste far more delicious than any other. I have been blessed with a sensitive tongue, you see. My sisters have told me that if you summon him, he can grant riches - the power of discovery - beyond your wildest dreams!" Tilting her head to the side, she giggled. "He can gift you ingenious inventions that would make you a billionaire for many years to come. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Uh… wha… are you being serious right now?" The girls stepped away from her, their faces twisted in bewilderment and wariness. I could smell the fear emanating from them as the fanatic pushed her beliefs onto them. The smaller blonde inclined her head in a disarming fashion, tapping her chin with a gloved hand.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be? I take my hardships as a Dark Sister very seriously!" Her blue half-lidded eyes glazed over with mirth as her cheeks flushed. With the delicacy of a flower, she clasped her hands together and leaned towards them. "Oh, it just occurred to me that all this time you must have been expecting an invitation!" A chill fell over the other girls as the former advanced. "Forgive my thoughtlessness up until now, girls! I have terrible manners when the weather's like this - I tend to go into a… trance." She took another step towards them, appearing slightly delirious. "But I must insist that you ladies join me after school! I understand you must be unfamiliar with these proceedings, but if you can help me find a goat, we can perform the sacrifice! We will bathe in its blood before our esteemed lord Belphegor! He will be most pleased."

At this point, I was well aware this "Belphegor" was a false deity created by her imagination. Dell had taught me all about the gods during my puppyhood, and not once have I ever heard of this "horned coveter of forbidden desires".

"She might be a better actress than I expected…" A snort escaped me as I observed from afar. This situation had enveloped to a point where it began to amuse me. With a flicker of interest, I gauged the other girls' reactions, who were clearly questioning the blonde's sanity.

"What the _fuck_?!" The leader sputtered out, trying to back away from the girl. The others broke into a cold sweat, shivering amongst themselves. "What the hell is wrong with you? What the fuck did you parents do to you for you to end up like this? You're completely _batshit!"_

"Dear me, there's no need to be shy. I don't bite, I promise~" Taking the leader's hands in hers, the witch dazzled them with a saccharine sweet smile. Realization dawned on her as a gasp left her lips. "I see! You must have compassion for animals! Oh, how admirable! Well, if you're vegan I suppose we can just have a nice chat as over honeydew tea as I teach you how to draw summoning circles of your own. If you practice hard enough, you may even be able to summon a minor demon to do your bidding!" Standing on her tiptoes, she looked positively delighted. "Newcomers are always welcome to join the Dark Sisterhood. Please come to our side - I will bake muffins."

"Holy shit… _get away from me!_ " The ponytailed mongrel snatched her hands away before pushing her back. This time, there was a look of genuine horror on her face. "You're completely fucked up!"

"Oh, is that not to your liking?" The blonde blinked before hiding a frown behind that stuffed rabbit she carried around. "Strange... well, I could always teach you how to make voodoo dolls if you wish to bind them to your enemies?"

"Forget it! Ugh! This was such a waste of time!" The ringleader barked and turned on her heel, but not before shouting at one of the betas and causing her to cower. "You idiot! You never told me she was completely mental, for the love of God!"

"S-Sorry, ma'am!"

Just like that, they left.

"Goodness." The blonde sighed to her rabbit, clearly miffed. "Even though I was lying they didn't have to be so rude. To think I had actually trying to be friendly this time…" Then she tapped a finger on her chin. "Maybe I went a bit far with the bathing in blood part…?"

So, she had been lying all this time as as I thought.

"Hmph." I lifted myself from the wall and turned off my music. Perhaps she was a witch in disguise, given that despite her dark nature - she possessed a strangely positive side that disconcerted me. Not to mention her strange clothes and facial painting they called "makeup". Still, she didn't possess that pungent, aberrant smell or wicked demeanor. Yet… the way she had dealt with those female mongrels was similar to the way witches cast fear hexes on their prey.

"Does she use a glamour to disguise herself?" I murmured to myself. Considering that she had just interacted with Muffet earlier, the only other reason for this was because she, too, walked among monster kind.

Strange… but intriguing.

But even for a witch, she was...

Before I could conclude that line of thought it was then my nose picked up a sweet, dizzying fragrance that overwhelmed my senses. My mind went haywire, and my ears and tail threatened to disrupt into the lycanthropy that had taken me years to control. I bit down on my lip to contain a snarl.

"What… what is this smell?" I sniffed the air, suppressing the urge to growl. My head was spinning - my blood was boiling. The self-control I had maintained until now was rapidly spiralling down to basic primal instinct. Seek, hunt and _destroy._ My eyes wildly scanned the area to find the source of that irresistible smell that ravaged my senses. Veins threaded across my line of sight as my vision went blood-red.

 _ **Ba-thump, ba-thump.**_

I could hear the thumping hearts from the mongrels, their blood pumping through their veins. I could hear every breath they took. My own heart was beating like a drum, marching to the sound of my next hunt.

Then my eyes landed on the small blonde girl, whose back was turned on me - oblivious to my plight. Shock and realization hit me when I realized that scent was coming from _her_. I didn't understand why her of all people put me in this state, and she hadn't even done so much as spoken to me. My senses were flooded… my lycanthropy threatened to come out… and my body was on fire because of _her?_

That small, insignificant creature?

"Don't tell me… how vile!" My hands curled into fists as I fought to control my instincts. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Why? Why did she smell so _sweet_? It was… it was… it made me feel _weak._ It was so nauseating!

Fury rattled me to the core as my inner beast roared to come out. My predatory instincts enveloped me as my mouth twisted downwards into a deep scowl.

Despite her supposed innocence, she had _dared_ put a hex on me when I was caught off-guard? That witch would _burn_ for her impudence. For making me lose control in such a deplorable manner, she would pay for this humiliation!

With my hood up and thoughts plundered by this baffling girl, I didn't notice a group of mongrels knocking into me until it already happened.

"Tch…!" The one who bumped into me turned on me with an angry look marring his ugly features, looming over me with his height like a gangly beanstalk. He grabbed the collar of my parka, growling in my face. "Hey, watch where you're going, you moron! Are you blind or- _URK_?! K-K-Kagamine?!" His eyes bulged once mine seared into his. He started choking on his words, melting into a whipped coward before me. "Shit, man! I didn't mean-?!"

" _Ah?"_ I turned my fury onto this _mongrel_ , my fuse having been ignited by his arrogance. With my fangs threatening to protrude, my mouth twisted into an animalistic snarl as I regarded him with detached distaste like the lowly filth he was. "You have nerve, swine. As if blaming me for your blunder wasn't enough, now you _dare_ lay your dirty hands on a wolf?" I spat out, cracking my knuckles. "You must long for a painful death."

"AGH!" One of the mongrel's followers paled and squealed like a dying pig, screaming as he hid behind the one responsible for provoking me. "Oh shit, w-we pissed him off! Get out of there, Budo!"

"Fools." With a sneer, I ran my fingers through my messy hair as my hood fell back. Then my face broke into a predatory grin. "You're not even worth an honorable death by my hands, as much as your suffering might promise me some modicum of entertainment." I barked with short laughter at the fear in their eyes, drawing the attention of the other mongrels. " _However_ … I can teach you the meaning of pain." The boy let of me quickly, sputtering out excuses. Stopping him with a raised hand, I silenced the rest of his sentence with a black look. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak, you rabid dog."

"B-B-But Kagamine, please!" The mongrel stammered, clearly sweating in his shoes. "I swear I didn't know it was you…! G-Give me a break already!"

"Oh? Are you saying you didn't mean to challenge me?" I rounded on the taller mongrel like the wolf I was, circling him and his friends like the prey they were. "You're a man, aren't you? At the heart of even a mongrel like you, there should be a warrior's pride. Come - I'm giving you permission to show me your worth."

"He's back… just when we thought he was gone for good…" His flabbergasted friends were already backtracking in retreat, leaving their leader to his fate. I let them go, having already proved my dominance over them.

"That's right, I have returned." Turning my head to briefly regard the rest of the mongrels who decided to watch, I called out to them. "And the first thing I'll do is teach all you mongrels how to wash yourselves clean before you have the right to touch me." My rapacious grin widened as I swept my gaze over the one who had pushed me, whose pallor went bloodless as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Starting with you."

"Wait, wait, _wait_ \- _Gahhh_!" Despite his hulking appearance, he let out an unmanly shriek as I launched at flying drop kick at him with only a fraction of my true strength- any more would have been a waste. The instant my feet connected with his chest he went stumbling to the ground. Still, he managed to get up - this time, with anger bolstering his courage.

"Fucking animal!" he spat the the side before charging at me with a raised fist. The teacher's cries for us to stop fell deaf on our ears.

He was large but clumsy, too slow to respond to my attacks. He didn't even have the instinct to react as I grabbed hold of his arms. He wrestled against me, so I veered away from his bulky hands. I delivered a sharp blow the back of his ankle, forcing him on his knees as I leaped onto his shoulders. It was only until I got upside down in his face to regard him with a savage expression that he finally tried to pull free - only to fall into my trap as I, barely breaking a sweat, twisted over him in an arc before flinging him over my shoulder in a violent throw and sent him flying into the deep end of the pool.

A deafening splash echoed throughout the pool just as the thunder rumbled above us. The mongrel surfaced with a shuddering gasp, his teeth chattering as he swam to get out. Lightning lit up the room as I shook myself out of my aggressive trance.

"Phew." Having let off some steam from that brawl, I felt my senses waver and wind down back to a calm state. With my head tilted skywards, I lazily regarded the rest of the humans watching with palpable fear and awe. "Let that be a lesson to you all, mongrels."

"K-! K-Kagamine Len! Your first day back after your expulsion and you immediately start fights?" The cowardly teacher rose from out of nowhere to scold me, clearly angered. Her primal energy spiked off her in waves, colliding with my own. She pointed towards the door. "Detention after school, young man! Your guardian will hear of this!"

How boorish. Considering that I had even broken a single bone in his body, was that act not merciful enough? Clearly not.

"Don't insult my intelligence, woman." I rumbled in a tone low enough for her ears only, startling her out of her rage. Turning my back on her, I sent an unsmiling glance her way. "Especially not when you sate your appetite in dark waters where no eyes can follow you." I continued to whisper, watching that fear grow in her eyes. "You haven't been close to the waters… afraid the others will see what you really are?" I questioned with a chilly countenance, causing her to pale and retreat in her steps. I eyed her sweater dress before sneering. "It has been unseasonal for fall… but for a creature like yourself - you cannot tolerate extreme heat." Then I cocked my head at the storm. "It seems you've overcompensated for your weakness. How sloppy of you… serpentess."

"...!" The woman's face into one of barely restrained terror. She clammed up and didn't dare meet my gaze, even though she could have had held the advantage - being who she truly was.

Seeing her so unresponsive, I knew I didn't need to say anymore. It seemed that she was now aware that ordering me around was a fatal mistake. So long as she knew her place - I would not need to take extreme measures.

The other humans kept their distance, giving way as I made my leave.

A pure, wonderful silence enveloped the area at long last - which was I could ever ask for. The sounds of the thunderstorm soothed my soul. Hearing nature at its most powerful reminded me of my home in the Kjellberg Mountains. How I missed it.

Unexpectedly, I found myself staring at the same girl with fair hair once again. She was lingering beside the water, so close to the exit. I stopped, slightly puzzled. Unlike the rest, there was no trace of fear in her eyes as she regarded me. She was completely… calm. Her blue gaze was clear as water - it was almost hypnotizing the way she was pulling me in without even saying a word-

Then there was that feeling again. That nauseatingly _sweet_ smell that came from her had already wafted into my nostrils, filling my head - leaving me dazed and incoherent. Never had my blood simmered so strongly in my veins. Against the weight of her stare, I could feel the chains containing my inner beast breaking with every heartbeat - roaring to be freed.

Damn it. I had _just_ taken care of this problem. Even now the witch was still working a hex on me after my demonstration?

Curbing my instincts, I snarled through clenched teeth as I forced myself to remain calm. Apparently, she heard me and her features morphed into an expression of pure bewilderment. Hah, if she thought she could fool me by playing innocent at this point she had a punishment in order.

With slow, deliberate steps I approached the small prey. Her confusion grew with every step I advanced towards her. By instinct, she hastily backed away from until realizing she was just shy of the edge of the water.

"E-Excuse you, but why are you invading my personal-" Her breath hitched when I reached behind her. With the back of my hand, I traced the dip of her spine, making my way up before stopping at her shoulder in a firm grip. She shivered inadvertently at my ministrations before speaking out in an indignant voice.

"W-Who do you think you are! Who said you could touch me?" Slapping my hand away from her, she curled up defensively and shielded herself with the rabbit. "Really, are you some kind of deviant? My body is _not_ a plaything for- UEHH?!"

Lifting her into the air, I swept her off her feet. I kept an arm beneath the back of her knees, causing her legs to dangle. For a moment she was stunned and stared up at me incredulously as though I were a madman. She was so… small, being held captive in my arms. The shine on her lips as well as the warmth from her skin frazzled me. The cold, bestial part of me observed how she trembled when I bolstered my strength to lift her higher against my chest. How easy it would be to wrap my fingers around that pale throat and crush her, to watch the life drain from her eyes - and she wouldn't even be able to fight back. Despite her attempts to hide it, it was clear she was intimidated by this fact.

The rest of the mongrels erupted in disbelieving cries. It then dawned on her what kind of position she was in, and she started to struggle.

"N-No way?! Why is he holding her?!"

"Aww! No fair!"

"Since when was he interested in girls that way?!"

For a moment I held her like a spoiled little princess. Catching her wrists, I pulled her forward and stared deep into her eyes in attempt to draw out her true intentions. By now, the hex should have dispelled - or I would have sniffed out her glamour by now. Instead her reaction was not what I had been expecting. True astonishment made her slacken in my arms, and it was refreshing compared to the strange faces she had been making earlier. I relished how flustered she was becoming - like a caged butterfly frantically attempting to escape.

"Why, I _never..._! You perverse brute! You dense, entitled beast of burden!" Sharp anger appeared in those infuriatingly beguiling blue eyes. "Put me down this instant, you… you _scoundrel_! How dare you take such liberties with me?" Her usual soft voice went shrill as she ordered me to drop her that instant, childishly kicking her legs and pounding her tiny fists against my chest. "Do you hear me? I said put me down!" I barely even felt her blows.

So annoying… her voice pierced my ears like a harpy would. A _fledgling_ harpy. She was so noisy… and surprisingly heavy despite her size.

Her sweet smell grew stronger, much to my irritation. My blood roared in my ears as it overtook me in a frenzy, tempting me to let go of my self-control and ravage. So, no matter what I did the spell she cast on me wouldn't break?

I didn't understand. The smell on her was that of a human - so why did she possess such an overwhelming fragrance? It was starting to make me sick.

There was only one thing left to do in a situation like this.

The rest of her protests died on her lips as I regarded her with a dark stare, burning my eyes into hers. My arms held her with the intent of recompensating her wily tricks - for pushing me beyond the limits of my reason.

"Douse yourself in water and purge yourself of that vile scent, witch."

An appalled gasp left her throat as her mouth fell open in dismayed astonishment hearing my deadpan order. Then horrified realization dawned on her eyes as she caught on the meaning of my words. She sputtered, completely lacking the elegance she had displayed earlier.

"Y-You… you _wouldn't_...!" When I started rocking her back and forth that was when terror took over her. By then she realized I was completely serious. "No, no no no no _no_. Anything but what you're thinking! Please, my clothes will be ruined!" Her nails dug into the sleeves of my jacket, but I wrestled out of her grip. She resorted to hitting my chest with the force of a butterfly's wings. "Are you listening to me? At least tell me what I did to deserve…-no! Noo…!"

With a heave ho, I did the one thing any rational wolfskin would do in his situation.

"Stop, stop! Don't you _dare- EEEK!"_

 _ **SPLASSSHH!**_

I had thrown her into the pool.

The onlookers watched the whole thing with stunned silence.

For once, the pool chemicals had served a purpose. Her scent was still present, but at least it was dampened by the water. Finally, my nerves settled down. I observed with detached interest as she was submerged by the water, falling to the bottom of the pool. Her eyes shot open as she frantically swam back to the surface.

"Achh…! _Hack_!" I watched her flail like a fish as her skirts spread out like a mermaid's tail. The moment she resurfaced she started coughing. So, she didn't drown. I suppose she truly wasn't a witch then… at least, not by nominal standards.

"Rin!" The redhaired elitist rushed past me with her curled ringlets bouncing. I rose a brow in silent inquiry as she pulled the other girl out of the water. Coughing, the witch accepted the hand offered to her before collapsing on her knees.

My eyes had seared holes into the back of the pigtailed mongrel. I had sensed her presence close by and now was when she had decided to intervene?

"Truly, you are a scheming manipulator… Muffet." I muttered to myself, disgusted at how she wore her mask with such unapologetic ease - such shamelessness. It seemed her glamour was working at its full effect. It was clear by the interest sparked in her eyes and those exaggerated acts of kindness that Muffet had taken an interest in the girl. By pretending to be her friend and feigning sympathy to her plight… it truly was a vulgar display of hypnotic cowardice. And to think other monsters called _me_ sadistic when it was the other way around. I failed to see why Muffet would be so highly interested in the human apart from that nauseatingly sweet smell the latter possessed.

Pity. By the time the witch realized she was caught in her web of lies… it would be far too late.

"Are you alright, dearie?" Muffet stroked the other girl's back in comforting motions, not daring to glance my way should I somehow give her position away. The blonde in question looked over her ruined clothes in dismay - the colors were now bleached and distorted. Her shoulders shook in barely restrained anger as she turned on me with a vehemence I had never seen in her up until now.

I returned her glare with a cold, impassive stare of my own. To be so upset over materialistic garbs that could easily be replaced or mended… was she a child? She was beyond puerile - like a spoiled, sheltered little girl. If she truly was that vain of a person then perhaps she did deserve what Muffet or any other monster was planning for her.

The situation ceased to amuse me. With a scoff, I took my leave and ignored her simmering gaze that followed me every step of the way. Like the rest of these mortals, she was not worth any more attention that I had already given her. I no longer cared.

Whether or not she was different from these other mongrels - it did not matter. It wouldn't be long until she turned up dead.

Just like the others.

* * *

The door burst open with a slam, splashing water everywhere.

"You never gave me the chance to _thank you_ for that humiliating display." Venom dripped from that soft, hissing voice as it reached my ears. I had heard her stomping from across the school long before she had arrived on the roof to confront me. "Thanks to your nonsensical act of cruelty, now I have to start over from scratch! This outfit was my only personal copy of the Deluded Depths line! I'll have you know that these clothes took me a lifetime to make!"

Thunder rumbled around us, followed by a crack of lightning that pierced the grainy sky.

A faint, sardonic smirk grew on my lips.

"I'm surprised you went through the trouble wearing such pretty garbs to flounce around in this rathole." I drawled in a lazy voice before lifting my eyes to the clouds, my hood falling open as I relished the rain washing over me like a tidal wave. "Now then, let's hear the real reason why you decided to follow me all the way out here. You're either very gutsy or woefully naive."

I had come out here to clear my head in the rain - to immerse in solitude. Instead, I found myself having to deal with this intruder.

I fully turned around to find that same girl from earlier, dripping wet and livid like a drenched cat, thrusting something towards me. Then I heard it - dry, hysterical cackles that came from a laughing skull sewn between a lacy black hair ribbon. It was laughing at me from the palm of her hand.

For a moment, I was taken aback before my eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Hollow Yves… it has been awhile since I've seen it in the hands of someone. If you're here, that must mean the previous guardians who watched after this rotting city must be dead by now." Good riddance to those haughty Eluvian male students - I never respected them anyway. They would not be missed. I inclined my head at the girl in a mocking manner. "What say you… _chevalier_?"

"I know what you are." She seethed, damp gold locks flattened against her wet skin. "Monster."

"I don't deny that." I retorted with a feral grin. "But that doesn't answer why you're here. Don't you know it's not a good idea to dangle meat in front of a starving wolf? Even though I had released you that night we met… _twice_."

"So you were that white wolfskin in Glacier Forest." Her eyes narrowed as she reached behind the cheap rabbit imitation humans referred to as "plush". "I didn't notice it then… shame. You're far from the North, Lone Wolf. Or would you rather I call you 'puppy?"

My smirk disappeared.

"Only if you have a death wish, chevalier." I answered in a low voice, letting her know I was far from unamused with the derogatory term. "I am no one's pet. As for why I'm here trodding among your disgusting colony of humans - my reasons are my own. They has nothing to do with you." A spike of tension rose between us, further bolstered by the thunderstorm. It was dangerous to be out here alone… at least for her. "As it stands… is it customary for chevaliers to reveal themselves? What do you hope to gain by that?"

She haughtily raised her chin in attempt to appear more intimidating than she really was. "I'll repeat what you said earlier - my reason are my own, and they have nothing to do with you."

I glared at her but said nothing. Instead I turned my back on her to view the skyline. Chevaliers were monster hunters, or so I heard. This naturally made us enemies, like predator and prey. However, the roles always differed depending on who proved to be the better hunter.

A short silence passed between us, one of us waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I turned around to face her.

"Well then, are you going to kill me now?"

"...No."

"Oh? And why not?"

"I have no reason to do so, so I won't." She replied, remaining ever mysterious. "These murders that have been occurring the school were clearly done by a monster of high prowess. I will admit that while you did cross my mind as one of the suspects… ultimately, there's no chance that you could have been responsible." My eyes narrowed then I scoffed.

"So you came after me for answers? To beat me to submission until I tell you what I know? You think I know who's responsible?" At her silence, I threw my arms out and invited her to make her first strike. "Go on then, if you have any pride as a chevalier - I invite you to spill my blood."

"Unfortunately, I don't have an ounce of pride as a chevalier." She answered with a bitter smile, keeping her eyes on anywhere but me. "...If I challenged you, I would die."

Oh, there was no doubt about that.

So spoiled, prissy, and lazy - what an abhorrent display of martyring without a true cause. At least she was honest.

"Did you expect conversing with monsters over tea would get you what you want?" I sneered, cocking my head to the side. "Don't make me laugh. You should have known what you signed up for. Out here, the real monsters either want to kill you, rape you, eat you - or all of the above. And if you can't take your job seriously or decide to treat us like a common joke..." I slammed a fist beside her head, drawing closer as I breathed down her neck. "You'll pay the price for your own willful ignorance."

"...How conceited." The last thread of her composure snapped as she roughly jabbed my chest using her elbow, trying to move me aside without success as she possesed little physical strength compared to me. Still, that didn't faze her as she glared past me. "You know nothing about me, Kagamine. There are a lot of things you remain blind to because of that rash, impulsive lack of insight." Lesser wolfskin would have gaped at her if they had heard her words. She actually had the gall to poke at my chest, hard. "For someone who fails to take the time to understand others, you have no right to measure my worth out of your own accord!"

Well, well… the kitten had claws. But that wouldn't make her job easier - nor would it save her for the inevitable. I took a step back, falling into silence before speaking up again.

"You." I sent her a pointed look, causing her to glance at me from over her stuffed rabbit. Still, it baffled me. Geh. A rabbit owning a pet rabbit - how vexing. "You don't belong here."

"...For someone I heard was so quiet, you're rather talkative today." Despite her vexed expression, her tone softened into one of cordiality. "I heard from Teto that you liked being alone in high places like these. I take it you own this roof?"

Bah, Muffet and her big mouth. She and her itsy, bitsy spiders ought to keep their eyes to themselves and stay out of personal affairs. It would get her into big trouble someday.

"No, I mean you don't belong _here_." I snapped. In two steps, I was standing over her again in a flash. "Under ordinary circumstances, this could very well be considered my territory… however, I care little for what happens to this city."

I took great pleasure in seeing disbelief and surprise in those blue eyes before I decided to rattle her chain. I came closer than before. She looked uncomfortable, moving backwards with each step I advanced towards her. It seemed that discovering I was a monster - a wolfskin, in fact - and knowing what I could do to her had finally made her wary of me, as it should be.

"...So long as monsters willingly register their names and personal information, they are enabled to become citizens of equal status… so long as they don't act out of line. As a chevalier, my job is to only target monsters who violate the treaty." The witch tersely replied, her shoulders rigid as she bit her lower lip before raising her chin in defiance. "From what I gather, it sounds as though you _do_ know these monsters in this big neighborhood. Personally."

Scoffing at her words, I leaned away from her and heard a suppressed sigh of relief. I stared down at the humans through the glass roof of the recreational gym.

"Of course I know them. If you resided within this city - this filthy colony of _humans,_ " I spat the word out like it was venom, casting her a glare. "You would know them, too."

Rain dripped down the contours of her pale face, making her glow. Her features softened in confusion as she watched me quietly. The bleak outline behind her only emphasized just how small and insignificant she was in the face of monsters far bigger than her for her to handle by herself.

"These opponents - they're not cheap lowlifes who get off on a heist or robbery, and neither am I." Lowering my headphones to dangle over my neck, I walked towards the railing. "From the moment monsters are born - their lives were set to revolve around killing. Even if they want to live a normal life like what you're saying… it's impossible to do that without at least taking one life." I said, watching her tilt her head. "What a joke. That feared order of yours couldn't even send someone competent to take care of those mindless savages. So they resorted to _you_? Ha. You won't even last a month here." I scoffed, gauging her reaction. "You'll understand what I mean soon enough."

Having said enough, I pulled up my hood and made to leave until she spoke up again.

"Why not explain it to me now, _Len_?"

I bristled at the way she pronounced my name, as though it carried no weight. It sounded so light and melodic coming off her tongue - almost musical. It was as though she were provoking me, by purposely calling out to me in such a carefree manner - nothing but a passing breeze. I kept my back to her.

"...I warned you not to address me casually. I am older than you, witch. Do it one more time, and I'll kill you."

"Judging by the nature of your casual threat, you sound no more than a child to me." The girl huffed in reply before adding in afterthought. "And a bully."

Cold anger chilled my veins as I turned around to regard her. Beneath the shadow of my hood, I kept my expression hidden.

Never in my life have I had to deal with such a vain, backtalking, spoiled little girl like her who continued to disrupt my peace and quiet. She kept provoking me. How could anyone like her become a chevalier? Their Order was known for their chastity and honor - a noble band of warriors.

But she looked too young to fit their usual cut. Her inexperience in dealing with monsters was glaringly evident. What else could explain her impudence for chasing after a monster with this little tact?

Clearly, she failed to grasp her position. This is what they called playing with fire.

The nerve of this witch. She thought she could to toy with me using wordplay like those other glamour witches, did she? She was just like that annoying scarecrow, him and his mind games. If she - _a mere human_ \- thought she could treat me like a fool and leave this area alive, she would need to be put in her place.

I would _not_ be taken lightly.

Just as I was about to grab her by the arm and give her a threat she wouldn't soon forget - her next words left me standing still.

"You... hate humanity." It was a statement, not a question. For a moment I was taken aback. The look she sent me was devoid of hatred or judgement. "It isn't petty disdain… and it isn't entitled arrogance… what you feel is pure, burning contempt." I couldn't read her expression. "Whenever you look at any of us, all I can see is discord. From how you beat down those other people who provoked you… it was as though you wanted them to understand your feelings." For a moment, she closed her eyes before opening them. This time, they were bright with insight - eyes that seemed to pierce right through my soul. "Rarely have I seen chaos such as yours, Kagamine. The times I _have_ seen it were in people whose pain and despair consumed them… so they take it out on the world."

Another crack of thunder boomed above as the rain fell down from the heavens. The water at our feet reflected us both, including the dark sky.

"Tell me... why do you hate us humans?"

Why, she asks…?

I closed my eyes and suppressed the bitter chuckle that threatened to erupt. Memories of traps, poachers, and the smoke from sacred forests set ablaze for the sake of the industrial movement - it burned before my very eyes. The blood of my own kin being spilled at my paws long before I learned to walk among them. Dishonorable slaughters and violations of what was once holy and revered… did it never occur to them that what they took away could never be returned?

Did their wilful ignorance and entitled arrogance know no bounds?

Nature didn't belong to the humans… all of us, monsters and humans alike - _we_ belonged to her.

"I look forward to the day your kind becomes extinct. All of you are stained by the vulgarity of your sins." I told her in a calm voice, almost smiling out of spite. It would have been easy to kill her like this, alone and vulnerable. Any pragmatic monster would have done so and made her death look like an accident. But there would be no honor in that.

So Instead, I continued talking.

"When humanity dies, the old world will return. The green will grow over the ashes of your bones, and the sea will spread to corners of the world. A paradise untouched by man… as it should be. For the wolfskin… our sacred hunting grounds will be restored."

I pushed back my hood to stare at her, finally acknowledging her existence for what it was.

"My strength exists for protecting the nature of this world. To that end, I have never backed down from a challenge. That is because I intend to become one among my kind - as resilient as a hard diamond… unbreakable." I continued, reaching out to the the rain as it washed over me - body and soul. "I honor nature. Not humanity, not even my lost kin." I said in a whisper. "But when I become stronger, my blood boils… as though I've sought strength and battle for my own sake. When I become stronger, I bask in this newfound power… it is… called the Way of the Hunt. It's not the same as defeating the rubble, not when I'm forced to hold back. Deep inside my heart, I crave bloodshed."

 _A man with untamed power is no better than a beast,_ Dell had said to me, but that is what we were. That was what I am. A beast.

After some time, I finally decided that in spite of her transgressions earlier - I would allow her to hear one thing.

"I will tell you one thing only. I am not bound to this city by my own will… if I could have it my way, I would have left years ago."

If not for my mentor… Dell, there would have been nothing else keeping me here.

One day, I would return to the wild where I belonged. To roam free… to hunt, to fight, to survive as I wished far away from here. Away from all this… noise.

"...I see." The girl murmured before turning on her heel. "Even so… as I am also a human… I wish you wouldn't say such things." Her footfalls came to a halt as she lingered by the door. She didn't turn back to me but her voice was softer than I ever heard it before. "You are cruel, Kagamine. I don't condone your acts of needless violence… but then I doubt I can fully comprehend the heart of a monster in one night." A pause. "Still, I… even if you might disagree... I think I might understand your feelings just a little bit." She trailed off for a moment before speaking up again. "Your dream… while that is not the worst dream I have ever heard." Her hand rested on the doorknob. "...It does sound incredibly lonely."

My muscles tensed at the implication of those last words. My jaw tightened as my teeth bared into a inaudible growl as she threw one last, long look over her shoulder towards me before exiting.

Loneliness?

That was fine by me. Such a thing didn't bother As far as I was concerned, I was always on my own for the majority of my life.

"Such a smooth talker as always, little wolf. You must have quite a few love nests lying around at your disposal, you heartbreaker, you." I inwardly bristled at the familiar, sly voice behind me as I glanced over my shoulder to see that _annoyance_ materialize before me. He grinned down at me from his perch, resting his elbow on a crooked knee to assume a lazy slouch. "Truly I envy your luck with ladies. You make it look so effortless."

"Hold that poisonous tongue of yours, scarecrow." I rumbled in a low snarl, narrowing my eyes at him. "We never did finish our last fight. I remember you hightailing it after I destroyed your last collection of jack o'lanterns. It seems a coward like you possesses no shame to suddenly appear out of nowhere."

If anything, my insults seemed to amuse him - and this only increased my irritation. I didn't have the patience to deal with any more mongrels after today.

"Oh my. Did I come at a bad time?"

"Fool. You have a nasty habit of loitering about… were you eavesdropping just now?"

"Oh, indeed." The scarecrow admitted without hesitation. His smile was disgusting to see, as always. "I see you've met the fräulein. Charming, isn't she? Still, to think she really is a chevalier! This makes everything more exciting."

"She'll be offed soon enough." I shut down his gleeful statement with a monotone reply. "Don't be disappointed when things don't go the way you want them, too."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, little wolf." With a laugh, he tilted his straw hat and inclined his head towards me. Teal hair swayed in the wet breeze. Unlike me, he wasn't soaked as he held a parasol high above his head. "After all… as it turns out - the fräulein happens to be the daughter of Bloody Mary."

Her…? That was the daughter of Bloody Mary?

I stopped in my tracks, feeling my ears twitch. "You're not talking about the same…?"

"Indeed. I'm talking about _the_ bloodstained maiden driven mad by love - or a lack of thereof… known in monsterkind as one of the most feared and powerful monsters in the land… well, apart from the Big Bad Wolf… that being Delly-kins, of course.." His eyes flicked to mine, scheming. "Say, didn't Delly-kins know her personally before she went mad?"

Not that I would know. Dell didn't dwell on the past - only the here and now.

"I recall you boasting that you were closer to Bloody Mary than anyone else, wretch." I retorted coldly. "In any case, I'm sure that if any ordinary human had gone mad under unexplained circumstances… it had to have been your doing, am I correct?"

Despite his impish smile, the scarecrow answered my inquiry with an evasive chuckle.

"It's true that I enjoy the misery of humans." A pause. "But it's especially even more enjoyable when I don't even have to cause it. Watching them writhe and struggle on their own before ultimately giving into their despair… there's nothing quite as poetic as that."

Humanity was the name of an animal who could not possess their joys in life without a sacrifice.

"Nothing less expected from someone who possess no heart. As you are unable to gauge emotions of your own, of course you would derive amusement from observing others suffer and toil to fill the void within you." My lips curled into a disdainful sneer. "You are a rotting apple through and through."

"You really are a vicious little thing, Lenny… so cold and brutally impertinent..." The scarecrow trailed off in a low whisper before brightening up as he cheerily went on to add. "That's why we get along so well!"

"I beg to differ." I briefly considered giving into my desire to tear out his vocal cords right then and there before thinking better of it. It was better to ignore him at this point. After all, the scarecrow only said these things to garner attention - and allowing him to get under my skin would shame my pride. As for that girl, whether or not she was the daughter of a human or monster… the apple didn't always fall far from the tree. Sometimes it didn't fall at all.

In any case, it had nothing to do with me.

Ripping off the top layers of my clothes, I threw it aside as I leaped onto the railing. Crouching in a low position, I paid no mind to the hailing rain pouring down my chest and muscled arms. My hair was flattened from the rain, hanging annoyingly low in my vision. My eyes were at their brightest as I took in the smell of blood not too far from here. I concentrated hard to pinpoint the sounds I was looking for.

Then I heard it. West from here. Bloodcurdling screams and claws tearing into flesh before plunging in for the kill.

For the first time since I was freed… I felt alive with anticipation. Vampires… they were attacking the border of town, just close to Glacier Forest wherein my territory lied. The smell of blood drove me into an animalistic frenzy. The dance monsters performed when hunting their prey. That was enough of a reason for me to fight - to kill them all.

And I wouldn't have to hold back.

"My, oh my. What a scary look you're wearing." The raggedy straw doll commented behind me. "It seems the even Big Bad Wolf has quite a conundrum when it comes to mentoring a firebrand like you… if you ditch school to pick a fight, he won't be happy, you know?"

I barely registered his words as the blood roared to life in my ears. I had a hunger I could not deprive - this surge of power and drive that came from the challenge beyond the horizon awakened what I was thought had been dead inside me.

I pulled on a rough-cut jeweled stone, one that contained all my true powers as a wolfskin. It flashed a blazing yellow, shining in my face.

A slow, feral grin twitched onto my lips.

Tonight, I'll plunder heaven blind and steal back from mankind what was rightfully _mine_. Like the moon, I was eye of the night. Alone and swallowed up in the darkness - damned by the Fates, those heavenly stigmas - to be crowded in this hellhole of mongrels… but even so, I felt alive when the promise of bloodshed swung temptingly in front of my nose like a pendulum.

How I lived was defined by the Way of the Hunt. This was the feeling of being truly _alive_. A beast was never contained or chained, but instead he thrived on the thrill of conquest out in the wild. Filled with primal bloodlust but truly alive, this was the truth I couldn't deny as a wolfskin.

This was the feeling of being Len Kagamine.

Predators lived by the prey they pursued - this time the predator was me. Out here in the wild, I was free to run rampant.

As I held my beast stone to my left breast, I welcomed the power that I had sealed away - coursing through me. This was lycanthropy. My body was afire, my senses were heightened to the peak under the full moon as the weakness of this body melted away - transforming into my true form as a beast.

Bloodlust like a raging desire filled my whole soul with its curse. Burning with primitive fire, leaving me berserk and basking in this fury.

"It's here, it's here, it's here, _IT'S HERE…!_ " The words escaped me in a mad mantra as I embraced my painful, violent transformation, throwing my head back with a victorious howl. White fur grew all over my lean body, my limbs tearing apart and colliding into each other.

"HRROOOARRR!"

I landed on all fours, the earth shaking at my weight after I lurched off the building with a bloodthirsty snarl. My nose picked up the scent of fledgling vampires. They were moving fast. I crouched low to the ground before breaking off into a sprint, my blood boiling the stronger their scent grew. I left the school and Scarecrow behind, forgotten and alone.

So these vampires thought they would be the hunters under this twilight?

Pretentious bloodsuckers, skulking about like high bred mongrels and acting entitled to whatever they laid eyes on. How I disdained their arrogance. Beneath their pale hides, elegance, and charm - they were hideous to the core. Theirs was an empty depravity that only the worst mongrels would partake in. They resorted to trickery, lies, and emotional manipulation just to make up for the fact that they couldn't ensnare their prey any honorable way. That just proved how weak they were. Those filthy heathens were only a fraction worse than humans - only good when _dead._

Do they even bleed, I wonder?

Bats flew over my head, scattering over the moonlight sky. So, those vampires sent out their familiars to scout the area, the area they think they owned.

How wrong they were.

The moment they strayed into my territory, it was _them_ who would become the hunted.

Tonight I would conquer all the odds, leaving my legacy in the destruction that would be forever remembered and feared. I would show the world that tonight… now and forever, the name to remember was Kagamine Len.

The white wolfskin the one who accepted no master but the wild.

"HRAR _ROOOOOOOOOO_!"

Time to hunt.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

.

.

.

The moment the nurse caught me dripping water everywhere near the office, she had corralled me into the infirmary to dry off and rest. After she lectured me about playing out in the rain with improper attire, she had insisted that my health came first and fussed over me despite my protests. My mind was elsewhere when she pushed a cup of steaming ginger tea into my hands before closing the curtain so I could have privacy. She had just left to ask the counselor to postpone my detention. Now, I was here left in one of the white beds with the covers up to my chin.

Much to my delight, she had urged me to eat the pudding stored in the mini fridge to alleviate my clamminess. It merited as medical advice, at least. Therefore, my sweets ban was happily abandoned as I gorged myself with vanilla bean pudding topped with whip cream and maraschino cherries.

Hours had passed since school hours ended. I had already snuck my way back in here and hid out of sight until the nighttime fell. By then, the school should have been locked up by now. I could occasionally hear the footsteps of prefects outside. I could have sworn I even heard Madam President's voice. Still, I continued to wait until all was quiet.

" _You don't belong here."_

Harsh as it sounded, the Lone Wolf had only spoken the truth. But his words had hurt me more than I dared to admit.

" _What a joke. That feared order of yours couldn't even send someone competent to take care of those mindless savages. So they resorted to you? Ha. You won't even last a month here."_

"I knew that already…" I whispered in the dark, biting my lower lip as I suppressed the urge to cry. I felt ashamed of letting myself become weak. Still, even without him telling me I had already been made painfully aware that anyone would do better at being a chevalier than a useless burden such as myself. The higher-ups treated me as such, and me being E-ranked - I was no more than a mouse thrown in a pit of vipers.

I did not deserve to be called a chevalier, which was why I held no pride for the title. I had only been a child when they had offered me the choice between enlisting into the order… or living the rest of my days with people whom were strangers. I had been desperate to live - to have a purpose. I had gotten what I asked for.

But at what cost?

Even now, the raging inferno that had devastated my village consumed me - taking everything I had loved and leaving just me as the survivor.

What good was it for just me to survive when everyone else died?

For the longest time, I wandered in darkness not knowing what to do with my life. And then I was enlisted into the Chevalerie Order.

Yes… even if I'm alone, whether I question or not if my life is worth meaning - I had to fight on. I mean… that's what I have to do… to fight for everyone's sake. I don't mind what happens to me, but…

If I couldn't save everyone from back then, I…

" _You_ _ **will**_ _come to me one of these days."_ Bloody Mary's whispers reverberate in my head. _" And when you do… you'll realize what you've been missing all these years."_

A shuddering gasp left my lips as I closed my ears, willing her voice to disappear.

Even before I made the choice to become a chevalier, it hadn't always been like this! I had admired those chevaliers, and I had admired how highly praised my father and Lily were spoken of. To me, they had been heroes who symbolized hope.

Once upon a time, like any other little girl - I had a pure wish.

My wish had been to bring joy and hope to everyone… to protect everyone's smiles just like father had done. Mother and Lily had loved him deeply, but he had left the family when I could barely walk. The only things I had to remember him by were the songs of glory everyone sang about him. My father, Dans Solem… the greatest chevalier in the world - a hero of justice.

But when my mother became a monster, everything I believed in was lost to me. I no longer knew who I was. That's why… when I became a chevalier… how I clung to that purpose - I thought I would be alright if I was a chevalier. Because even with everything I had lost… my wish as a child had come true.

How naive I had been to believe such a thing.

No matter how hard I had worked, no matter how hard I had tried - I could never collect a single monster soul even after defeating one. No matter how many people I had tried to save, they would either die because of my shortcomings as an E-ranked unit, or live on not knowing what I had done for them. I had never flourished. I never advanced. I had been an empty husk… reaching for an ideal in vain.

A hollow chuckle escaped me as I held Ossa to my breast, trembling from the cold.

...But even if my wish had been a naive, foolish passing dream… I could still remember how beautiful it had been to me. Even now, I had admired the me that wished so earnestly to protect everyone's happiness.

"That's why…" I rose out of the bed, retrieving my hanging clothes and putting them back on. "I will continue."

Even if my life was fruitless and hollow as a chevalier, the wish I had once held deep in my heart was the one beautiful thing I had ever prided myself in. Even though I was a fraud as a chevalier, I knew the dream I had as a child had not been wrong. I had many regrets in life. I was well aware that putting others before myself was a hypocrisy.

But still, the desire to protect others with all my strength… it was never something I regretted.

As foolish as it sounded, the more I had observed the Lone Wolf, the more I found myself envying him. Despite his intolerance and unbridled hatred towards humans, he had one thing I could never possess.

Pride.

His eyes told me that he had seen death. I couldn't begin to comprehend the depth of pain he had gone through to reach that point. All I knew about him was that he was a cutthroat with who lacked empathy. Even so, he was strong because he possessed an iron will simply to live for himself. Unlike me, he had a passion to live.

When I saw him fight, it was as though I was watching one man against the rest of the world. It wasn't his overwhelming strength that impressed me - it was the pride behind it. He didn't forgo, the one thing he knew how to do by heart - no matter it was right or wrong - was to fight for himself.

The truth is when he had thrown into the pool… I thought of him cruel not because he ruined my clothes or because of the unexplained maliciousness of the act - but because through the water's reflection I had finally been forced to see myself for the first time in years. To truly look at myself… and remember my old smiling self before the monsters and horror.

He had thrust the oldest mirror from time right under my nose, forcing me to remember the pain and sadness I had long buried within despite all my years of avoiding those things.

It had truly angered me.

Floating in the water and seeing my surprised reflection instead of Bloody Mary, I had bitterly thought… _there really was such a girl who existed once, wasn't there?_

To say that I disliked the current me... was an understatement.

The girl I used to be, the one who wanted to become a heroine no longer existed. The world was not black and white like I used to believe. Humans could be just as horrible as monsters. The bitter memories of my past reminded me of just that.

Facing head on against that wolf… to think I had thought him as no more than a bully - an angry child who took out his hatred on others. But… it seems that I lost against him because I had been the child all along.

A small, defeated smile tugged at my lips before I could stop myself. I wanted to laugh at how things turned out. Stubborn as I could be, I was never a sore loser.

"Oh, Ossa…" I murmured aloud as I gathered my bespectacled bunny in my arms, holding him tight as I exited the infirmary. "This might sound presumptuous of me, but from now on… maybe I should try doing my best?" The question was left hanging in the air, unanswered. It didn't matter, however.

Right now, there was something important that needed to be dealt with.

Bolstered by a sudden burst of determination, I ran towards the place where I knew the murderer would be lurking about, feeding on her next prey. Or should I say… _murderess_.

I was completely unsurprised when I discovered prefects slumped all over the halls, including Madam President herself. Judging from the magic residue left in the air, it seemed that the culprit had used a slumber enchantment on them. They would be out for hours, so I didn't have to worry about sneaking around anymore.

"This is it… this is my chance!" With that urged whisper, I sped through the halls, sliding down the iron banisters floor after floor. "If I'm right about this, then I need to hurry!"

Earlier during clean-up, I had gone back to the drawing and examined any clues that had been left behind. The contents that auntie Lola had sent me had helped me out of the pinch. Then there were things I noticed that stood out to me about the nature of these serial murders.

First, there had been the bite marks left on the deceased victims' necks. I had crossreferencd the photos from the case files and compared them to the diagrams depicting the bite marks left behind by different monsters. The marks were similar to that of a vampire's… if not for one glaring piece of evidence.

Forensic scientists from the mage department noted toxic residue from the area which the victims had been bitten. The area around the skin was melted through, and from what I remembered - not many monsters possessed a toxic residue that could melt away layers of skin with such ease. The blood samples were also coagulated into gelatin-like clumps, making them acidic in content. At every death present, there had always been faint traces of acidic saliva left behind the victim's skin… very much like a snake's.

The only monster who could be responsible for that would be a gorgon.

Not to mention a handful of gorgons had the ability to control the weather to their behest, depending on how powerful they were. As it was, gorgons were very much like their snake counterparts - they were very susceptible to extreme climate changes. Being cold-blooded monsters, that meant they were intolerant to extreme heat.

Of course, if they were too cold they could also be endangered.

Autumn in Megaton proved to be unseasonably warm - even hot due to the fact that we were closer to the south. With the weather changing into persistent and freezing rain storms all month round had happened during the timeframe of the murders.

Finally, the fact that all the victims had been young males who had been brutally murdered in orderly fashion suggested that it had been a personal matter on the murderess's part. Once bitten, a gorgon's venom would cause the afflicted to hallucinate and produce fever-like symptoms.

" _EYEHAHAHAH! CONFRONTATION IMMINENT!"_ In the palm of my hand, Hollow Yves was cackling as loud as his voice would allow. If I made a wrong turn, his skull grew cold to the touch and his laughter would die out. I used my intuition to whiff out the monster. I could feel it. Her power was reaching its peak that even a novice such as myself could sense her monster aura. If I got closer to the area she was in, he felt hot and practically wailed with hyena laughter.

It was then I reached the recreational gym that Hollow Yves' empty eye sockets blazed with twin red glows, burning bright as a pair of rubies. His laughter died out in an ominous silence though the grin remained stretched across his face.

So... the gorgon truly was here.

I heard noises of struggling behind the closed doors. There was no point in sneaking in at this point as I knew someone as strong as her would have noticed me by now. Eyes narrowed, I took a deep breath to prepare myself as I finally drew my soul weapon from inside Ossa's stuffing. It was a pair of antique scissors of rustic quality. The blade grew longer in size as I unsheathed it from its magical dimension hidden inside Ossa. By the time I had completely drawn it a dull shine danced across its slender body.

Noitcelfer, the scissor blades that were the size of a saber. When broken apart, I could wield them separately in dual wielding. When brought together, the blades were twice as powerful.

As the name of my soul weapon implied, Noitcelfer was not just a possession - it was forged to connect with my soul itself. It was only because of soul weapons were it possible for chevaliers to collect the souls of monsters.

Yes, even if I was to hand over Ossa during inspection and metal scanning - how could they find a concealed weapon when it was inside another dimension?

But… for some reason, Noitcelfer always rejected every monster soul I tried to feed it to. Monster souls were the key to becoming more powerful. Without it, I could never progress.

I pushed the door open, announcing my presence to the womanly figure ahead of me lingering by the pool. Beside her was a male student she had been dangling over the water by the throat. Hearing my voice, she stopped choking him to listen. I couldn't see his face because of the dim lightning, but seeing as he was breathing - I knew he was unharmed, if not unconscious.

I would have to make sure he stayed that way.

"It seems this tonight will be the last time I will have you as a teacher… Miss Ann." I spoke in a calm, polite voice that was no different than the usual way I spoke to her. "I had admired you for being a lady who carried herself despite hardships. I had hoped the murderess hadn't been you." I almost lowered my eyes but knew that doing so would have meant dropping my guard. "I wanted to be wrong."

Slowly, Miss Ann craned her neck to regard me with a depraved smile, her tongue darting out to sample the blood on her fingers. Her demure, sweet nature was no more - it had only been a front to mask the cruel woman beneath flowery smiles.

"And I had hoped that the new chevalier I had heard about would be another foolish, arrogant boy. Imagine my disappointment when I found out it was my most well-behaved student of them all." Her glamour melted away as her true form emerged into that of a hissing, snake-eyed serpentess. Her beautiful locks gave way to snakes crowning her hair, hissing at me. She shed her slim, womanly figure in place of a long scaly body. She crawled on her belly as her legs melded together to form a slithery tail.

The inhumane power radiating from her terrible gaze was so intense I finally had to look away, remembering that gorgons in their true forms possessed the power to petrify anyone with a single glare.

"You were never good at anything physical that required stamina, Rin. Still, even though you looked like you wanted to complain you always complied to my teaching plans no matter how ridiculous they might have been."

"Thank you for acknowledging my efforts…" I answered slowly, tracing the hilt of Noitcelfer in a calculating fashion as I planned out my next course of action. " _Medusa."_

A sharp laugh escaped her as she rocked back and forth, clutching her stomach as the snakes on her head swayed in motion.

"So! You knew my name all along! Do tell, Rin, how did you figure it out?"

"When it comes to your kill record, no gorgon has quite the high numbers targeting males like you do." I answered, remaining unabashed as I continued. "The nature of how the boys were murdered were similar to the ones you committed in the past." Remembering how she had reacted to being bullied by those hoodlums earlier as well as her expression mixed with fear and terror when Len dealt with her, her motives had dawned on me by then. "You are unappreciated in your role in human society and are treated as a sex object by men… objectified and used. That is why you butcher them the way you do before killing them."

As the popular saying went, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

Medusa's laughter died into a terse silence.

"Your enmity towards men is evident, jarring - and in the end, that was what gave you away." Without hesitation, I pointed my scissors towards her. "O monster, your judgement for violating the treaty will be punished by death. By my duty as a chevalier, I hereby carry out your execution."

Those were the words of the deliverance speech - one that a chevalier would say to honor his sworn opponent before killing them.

As I had once respected Medusa as my teacher, I had thought she deserved at least that much.

"You always were a considerate student, Rin. To think you turned out to be a chevalier… a bit young, aren't you?" she chuckled, her body slithering into the water. Gazing down at me, she almost looked sad. I pretended not to notice it as I maintained a cold face. "Life beyond the veil was truly hell. I had thought by coming here… there would be kind men. Men who wouldn't trample over broken hearts. I hoped I would find out if it was a crime to live as you are, even when you are different from others..."

In truth I didn't understand what she was saying, but I listened all the same. No one had ever bothered to do so for her. I would not pretend to act as though I understood her pain, nor would I berate her for her crimes. She knew what she had done though perhaps she failed to foresee the consequences of her actions.

"Hey… Rin. I'll forget I ever saw you if you leave right now." Medusa spoke in a soft, deadly voice. Her serpentine body rose over me as she wrapped herself around the unconscious boy, squeezing him in an embrace that promised death. "A monster I may be, but truth is that I really don't want to kill you. Especially not one as young and promising as you." Unblinking, I glanced down to see the light reflecting off the boy's face.

Much to my inner disbelief, it was Kaito. He was pale and thrashing out in what looked like a nightmare, but he couldn't open his eyes - most likely due to being poisoned by a recent bite.

He had been an oddball when we first met, and I couldn't say I was particularly fond of him… however, he had been the first person to treat me with kindness when I first arrived in Megaton. I also knew that while he came off as an annoyance, he didn't deserve a fate like this.

"It's too late for that. If I looked the other way, I would be no better than an accomplice." Readying myself to attack, I lowered my stance and kept Ossa pressed against my side. "Hypocrisy doesn't sit well with me, Medusa. I never did like it when teachers picked their favorites among students."

The rain had completely stopped then. In the freezing night, I had made a resolve for the first time in years. The air grew colder as Medusa drifted above like a fey spirit. I couldn't read her expression when I had been staring below her the entire time.

Then a callous chuckle escaped her in a hiss as she flung Kaito aside. His body hit the ground in a boneless heap. With a strange song, she called cobras to her side as they slithered from out of the darkness from every corner. Their red eyes pierced the black night, warranting a slow and painful death. Every route of escape was blocked.

There was no turning back now.

"Very well. Come at me!" Medusa commanded in a strong, unwavering voice that echoed throughout the pool room. "Show me what you're made of, little chevalier!"

"Rest easy… teacher." In a voice as sweet as honey, I sent her a faint smile. As I felt my heart racing against the gamble of life or death, I raised my scissors high above my head and going in for the first charge. "I'll kill you gently."

* * *

 **a/n:** Trivia! What kind of illness does Rin suffer from?

Ding, ding! If you guessed diabetes mellitus type 1, then you get a cookie! Type 1 is determined at birth when the afflicted are unable to produce insulin from the pancreas. When you don't have insulin, the body's sugar levels can get very high - this could result in a dangerous condition called ketoacidosis.

Well! As long as Rin doesn't eat too many sweets and remembers to take her insulin - she will not suffer a slow death from extreme dehydration and death! Just don't tell anyone else, especially not the monsters in your closets. Who knows what they could do with that kind of information.

That about settles the main cast. Surprisingly, Len was tricky to write as I never had to write from the perspective of a vicious cynic before, let alone a misanthrope! Well, at least not one who will take up a leading role alongside Rin.

As you can see, the length of this chapter exceeded my initial expectations, haha. I'm sorry to make it so long if you have a hard time finding your way back from where you left off. I also made this chapter lengthy on purpose to compensate for the fact my updates happen once in a blue moon as of late.

Yes, well. I'm 100% done and ready to sleep forever Wake me up when the humanity dies out and there's only androids to preserve a ruined world. I will join the age of robots with them.


End file.
